Time Holder A One Piece Fanfic
by emzthewriter
Summary: Surely everyone have heard of the Puppet Master who controls a raved beast, the Marionette. They know about her fearful abilities that can make one vanish into thin air and control the Marionette from a distance. But do they know about her connections to the soon to be Pirate King, Luffy? Do they know about her power, which is unrelated to her given epithet?
1. 『Time Holder』

**Hi FFN's reader! I just wanna let you all know that this same story is also up in** **story/149156184 . Stories will always be updated there first before here so... yeah~**

 **Happy reading~**

 **~I do not own One Piece~**

 **5.22.18 ~ ?**

 **『** **Time Holder** **』**

Surely everyone have heard of the Puppet Master who controls a _raved beast_ , the Marionette. They know about her fearful abilities that can make one vanish into thin air and control the Marionette from a distance.

But do they know about her connections to the soon to be Pirate King, Luffy?

Do they know about her power, which is totally unrelated to her given epithet?

Join Sayua's misadventures in the dangerous seas of the pirate world and find out more about her and her real intentions behind those silly claims of the government.

Read as she overcome her worst fear and for it to become true.

Will she recover from the damage she already acquired?

Can she change her fate?


	2. 『Chapter 1 - Sayua, The Puppet Master』

**5.22.18**

 **Hope y'all enjoy this fan-fic. I got too hooked up writing this and ended up writing 32 chapters in just a week (that's what happens when i have too much time in my hands or that i'm just inspired to write and imagine things lol)**

 **Every chapter have more or less 1500 words so... yeah.**

 **Happy reading ;)**

 **(^not mine, just throwing that out there... but that's how i picture our MC... with a royal blue and black dress plus a black top hat instead of a white dress and beret^)**

 **1533 words**

 **『** **Chapter 1 | Sayua, The Puppet Master** **』**

 _"Have you heard about her?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"The Puppet Master did it again."_

 _"She destroyed another warship?!"_

 _"But that's absurd. She just appeared not even a week ago!"_

Sayua sighed tiredly as she walked past the citizens who talked about her dubbed appearances in the news. She never meant to harm those marines—they woke her up in the middle of her nap in her tiny vessel, it's not her fault she woke up with a loud bang.

She brought her top hat down more so it covered her ocean blue eyes and golden locks which was deliberately styled to cover her left eye. She dusted her twin tailed black coat that covered her white, frilled cravat under a royal blue dress that lengthen under her knees, just a wee bit longer than her said coat, paired with her jet black leather boots that covered the rest.

Gold accessories added an accent to her clothes' colour scheme, which is mostly blue, black and white, as well as the black ribbon tied to her top hat, replacing the old goggles that used to rest at the very place. A gold clock is also strapped on her brown leather belt and is hidden in her pockets.

Her tall figure stood out from the crowd, mostly her long, intimidating sword that strapped on her back under her long and wavy, blond hair got the attention though. Like, who'd actually bring a weapon in a citizen-filled capital, right? Her apparently, like any other pirates.

As she walked through the crowd with her head slightly craned forwards, a strong wind passed by, making anything light flutter violently, including a piece of newspaper that _conveniently_ attacked her face without her consent. She panicked a bit before realising it was just a piece of paper.

"Huh," she stopped on her tracks, reading the headlines, " _'The Puppet Master did it again!'_ " she read _enthusiastically_ in her mind. _Why am I even called by that absurd title?_ She thought, _It's totally unrelated to me._

Right, she doesn't get it.

She flipped a couple of pages while walking towards a café near where she was and sat on a chair, crossing her legs as she ordered a cup of coffee with her eyes not leaving the paper. Another flip later after her coffee was served, two bounty posters greeted her between the pages.

The first bounty poster contained a blurred image of a golden-locked woman holding a piece of weapon in her hands and a destroyed ship as the background with many bodies littered at the ground. The second one revealed another similar-looking girl but appears to be much younger with her small body.

It's also blurred.

A small laugh escaped from her lips as she read the names and bounties written on the paper. "Dead or Alive, Puppet Master, 70,000,000 Berries. Dead or Alive, Little Marionette, 30,000,000 Berries." She widened her own eyes, "That makes a hundred million all together."

"Right?" A voice spoke from behind, making her tilt her head to see who the voice belongs to. "Haha, she destroyed two warships already and no one knows where the Puppet Master and her Marionette is."

"Um, right." Sayua's lips twitched as she forced herself to smile—not out of nervousness but uneasiness from seeing a weird onion hairstyle on top of a weird-looking man. "May I ask who you are, young man?"

"You don't know? Perhaps you're a clueless traveller who set out to find your home? Well," the said man placed his hands on his hips, "I'm Morgan's son, Helmeppo." He then took the trouble of getting Sayua's hand with the attempt to kiss it before failing miserably with a throbbing cheek plus a hand mark on his face.

"I don't know who that is but it's _nice_ meeting you, Helmeppo- _san_." Sayua clapped her hands together to rid the _germs_ from the snotty, spoiled kid. "Oh, also. You're right, I'm just a mere _traveler_ but I'm not looking for a home to settle in, especially not yours, but I'm looking for a brother of mine in the hopes of surprising him."

She stood up from her seat, placing her payment and her tip on the table after drinking her coffee in one go before turning around to leave the boy. She only then noticed the eyes that are fixed on her, making her raise a brow in curiosity with the question, ' _What_?' written on her face.

"Ojousan," one old granny called her, "you might wanna leave before H-Helmeppo-s-s-sa...sama tell his father about this." A few citizens nodded in agreement with worried looks on their faces.

"Ah, I don't worry about that." She kindly smiled, "I'm taking my leave now anyways, seeing that my brother isn't here, nor there's a chance he'll be here in Shells Town considering he... joined _them_." She continued on her steps and tilted her head forwards as a goodbye before vanishing from the townsfolk's sight, leaving them with their mouths ajar.

: :

On the docks appeared Sayua, startling a few people and making them jump in their places. She continued on her way to a small, dingy, fishing boat that took her there beforehand. It's pathetically small compared to the warships docked next to it.

She jumped down, rocking the small boat before setting sail to the wide and wild ocean. She sat down on the small seat for one person before taking her coat off, revealing her frilly, sleeveless blue top. Another set of brown belt hugged her dress together with another golden watch, which looks a lot older and quite rusted, strapped on it and hidden under the leather accessory.

She took the clock out and watched the hands move little by little before sighing and looking at the top part of the two-part clock. Goofy smiles greeted her in their still picture, making her chuckle and remember her three brothers.

Although only two remains, the one that she saw die before her very eyes gave her strength to move on and continue his dream to be a pirate, _but it also haunted her_. She's going to continue her big brother's dream, turning away from her noble title and abandoning her adopted big brother with a stupid face back in their residence.

To be honest though, she kind of liked that brown-haired weirdo.

"Not as much as Sabo-niisama though." She giggled, grabbing something from her coat's inner pocket before staring at it with vengeful eyes.

She held her brave brother's goggles carefully with her slightly trembling hands. It's been with her ever since the tragedy alongside her brother's signature top hat that soon became her signature hat over the course of time. Yeah, they were damaged but was fixed by a kind maiden that once taught her more manners with her silly brothers.

She held it tight before sighing and letting it go and placing it back to where it was once before. She then grabbed her rusted pocket watch before closing her eyes and muttering words to change something in the world, "Tempore Mutationem."

With her words, the time suddenly hastened but her body was unaffected. She moved like nothing's happening around her—the skies shifting colours quickly from day to night. She brewed herself a cup of tea, snapping her fingers and making the tea aid much faster before stopping it without words so she could drink peacefully.

While sipping on her cup, a giant ship with a well-known black flag caught her wondrous eyes, making her stop her ability with only one word to check, "Finis."

She stood up hastily as the giant approached. She closed her eyes and muttered a few words, " _Timeless Charm._ "

Her body glowed in white before shrinking into a small body. The glow soon died down, revealing her in her child form with her clothes that shrunk down with her. Her form makes her appear like a delicate porcelain child but it's really just her own body when she was a child.

That's probably the reason why the marines dubbed her as Marionette, mistaking her as a female doll that her actual body controls. Of course, they don't know that.

The giant ship stopped moving, making her slowly look up at the man standing on the deck while looking down at her curiously. She smiled and started walking upwards as though she's walking on invisible stairs towards the top of the giant ship.

She controlled the time and space around her, making her float towards the group of pirates behind a popular red-head Yonko, the Akagami himself, Shanks. She landed gracefully on the deck, cautious about the group's hostile vibes against her.

She raised her head, meeting the sharp yet calm gaze of the captain of the ship. "How's the one who inspired my little brother to become a pirate?" She smiled, bringing her top hat off of her head, revealing her scarred left eye, to bow down, "I didn't expect to meet you here in East Blue. I'm actually quite honoured to set a foot on this giant vessel."

Shank's eyes widened as he stared curiously at the small, young girl in front.

"Sayua, the Puppet Master and the Marionette, at your service." She introduced herself.


	3. 『Chapter 2 - Toki-Toki No Mi』

**Posrting the first two chapters and will post the next soon... if you want to read it all, go to my wattpad acc, emz_the_writter to read the first 10 chapters posted there :3**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **5.22.18**

 **1516 words**

 **『** **Chapter 2 | Toki-Toki No Mi** **』**

"Sayua, the Puppet Master and the Marionette, at your service." Sayua introduced herself, "I'm also Luffy's older sister."

There was a pause before a loud, overreaction echoed at the area. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! LUFFY HAS A SISTER?!" The whole pirate group's eyes popped out with their mouths hanging open, excluding Benn who's been calmly taking the information in while placing his gun back in its place.

"Indeed he has." The little girl pointed at herself, never really expecting for a big and well-known group to be as goofy as her brothers.

"W-Woah...!" Shanks got a hold of himself, "I didn't even know that!"

"And now you know." She chuckled, waving her hands and somehow made her coat appear from thin air—it's also floating.

Shanks really wanted to question her about her power and her age but the excitement to party halted him to do so, "Let's hold a party for Luffy's sister!"

Cheers roared on the ship, making the little girl cover her ears with a cheerful smile. The rowdy bunch set up a party for who knows what reason and the scent of alcohol started to linger. She didn't even know when she started drinking the booze that's on her small little hands.

"I'm telling you, I'm at the right age to drink this." She pouted, taking a big gulp from the cup. "Despite my appearance, I really am older than Luffy by a year."

"Ho?" Shanks smiled and raised a brow, "A Devil fruit, perhaps?"

"Ding ding~!" The little girl cheered, "I ate the—"

"—Toki-Toki No Mi, right?" The red-haired man smiled, the girl nodded with a _how-did-you-know_ face. "Dahaha... I've encountered this fruit before... in Roger's ship. I never really expected to see it again, and to be in your hands? Pfft." He chuckled, "It's perfect."

"Toki-Toki... No Mi?" Lucky asked while munching on his meat.

"A rare fruit that controls the time, literally translates as Beyond Time," Sayua took the courtesy to explain, "is what the book says about it. No further information was recorded and it was indeed last seen in the age of the Roger Pirates." She confirmed before sighing, "But even I noticed that it controls not only time over the years."

"It is indeed a powerful fruit." The red-head nodded.

"So the captain knows of this as well?" Benn chuckled, teasing his captain.

"Benn..." He sighed.

"But," Sayua stood from her seat and started walking towards the rails, floating up to see over the tall things and to view the sea, "I couldn't bring its potential out even after years of training. Since it's about time and space, I'm sure I can either go to the past or future, but I do not know how. For now, I can only speed up or slow down time for my own sake, or fully stop the ticking clock... I can even warp to places."

"That's too overpowered but quite convenient." Benn nodded at his understandings.

"Not quite." Shanks and Sayua said at the exact moment, making them to look at each other before smiling.

"Using this power for a long period of time can damage the body of the user." The red-head explained.

"Like for example," Sayua continued, "if I stop the time longer than ten minutes I..." she paused, gaining looks from her listeners. "I will... die."

"Huh?" Lucky paused his munching, "You will what?!"

"And how did you know this?" Benn raised a brow as he made his way next to the little girl.

"Well," she craned her neck to see the blue sky, "first off, when I accidentally activated it a long time ago, I struggled to breathe after deactivating it. Then, I found out that the longer I stop the ticking clock, the longer I will suffer and will probably die because of other damage that comes out of nowhere after I use it."

"That's quite balanced, huh?" Shanks chuckled, "It's actually good you got your hands on it."

"What do you mean?" She asked the man behind her.

"If someone abuses the powers of that devil fruit," he looked down, bringing his big mug down a bit, "it may not only cause the person's death, but also chaos."

A breeze went by, spreading the silence with its whistle. The once rowdy bunch stopped when they felt the ringing silence coming from their captain and the one who claimed to be Luffy's sister.

"Anyways," Sayua turned around and smiled at Shanks, "mind pouring me another cup?" She raised her empty mug.

"Dahaha~" Shanks laughed, "Give the little lady her booze!"

With that, the ship became lively once again.

Night-time came around with only her, Shanks, and Benn staying strong even with the couple hundreds of booze they've drank. She sat on the edge of the railings while Shanks and Benn sandwich her between them.

"Oh yeah," Shanks perked up, "the government doesn't know the existence of the fruit yet, right?"

Sayua simply nodded.

"And that's also the reason why you have two bounty posters with your name still unknown." He laughed before a pause, "Why are you here anyways?"

"Forgetting the most important question." Benn muttered.

"Shut up! I was waiting for everyone to get knocked out!" The captain insisted.

"I was..." Sayua started to stop the meaningless fight, "...planning to hitchhike to get to the Shirohige's to surprise my brother."

"Your brother?" The two men asked in unison.

"Ah." She chuckled, "Luffy and I aren't blood siblings but we did exchange sake alongside the two older brother of ours. And I'm on my way to find _that_ freckled ravenette."

"And who might that freckled ravenette be?" Shanks jokingly asked.

"Ace." Sayua answered without a doubt.

"Huh... Ace once visited me as well."

"Yes, Ace." She repeated with a smile, closing her eyes and making her scarred eye clearer. "That ravenette."

"How..." Benn changed the subject, "... did you get..." he pointed at his own left eye.

Sayua's smile faded away, the sad memory vividly rushing back like it just happened yesterday. Her aura changed noticeably, making Shanks nudge the one who asked the question. She sighed and held her left eye before opening her eyes.

"A certain incident occurred seven years ago..." she started, "... and I got this when I dove down a rocky cliff to save someone but didn't get to save him in time." She paused before smiling, "Well, that's from the past." She stood up on the thin rails, "Are you letting me ride until I find Ace-niisama?"

"Huh?" Shanks and Benn blinked.

"Of course!" Shanks laughed, "I was about to ask you to join the crew but—"

"I'm not joining anyone's crew." Sayua cut in.

"Huh?"

"I'm just a... traveller."

Her statement sealed the deal and will be forever remembered, well, until she fulfil one thing she wishes—she'll join a crew once she sees her blood brother's face again, which means she'll never join a crew. She'll be dead by then. But, she'll do anything just to see her brother's face again.

Anything.

Even if it means reversing the time back to that time and dying in the process. Her studies and calculations shows certain death once she finds the formula and technique to the time reverse process and do it with her ability. Of course, she haven't got any proof but seeing that she acquires damage after a small yet big ability gives a hint.

: :

The night passed like a breeze for Sayua in her small, child form. She was given the room inside Shanks' for safety purposes, seeing that a few of his crew members are actually lolicons and won't stop lurking around her first given room.

She also _borrowed_ some clothes from his wardrobe and made them hers, improvising to make the baggy clothes look like a female's and is appropriate for her small body. A white shirt fitted perfectly as a dress, adding her leather belt from her own clothes for a design. She still got her long blade strapped like a bag on her back, making it seem... wrong... for some reason.

She really didn't mind staying with the rowdy bunch as long as they don't bother her while she's reading or training by herself—and by training, looking intently at her rusted, golden pocket watch for a considerable amount of time.

Well, all they do is party... so all she have to do is sit on the top of the mast to silence them out or slow the time down for her to read for quite a while in her normal speed.

She closed the book she borrowed from Shanks' pile and sighed, sitting back and supporting herself while watching the bright, blue skies. She then closed her eyes, somehow seeing clock's hands ticking in her closed lids.

"Oi~!" Someone from below called her and made her look down, "Sayua-chan! It's breakfast! Come down now before it's gone!"

"Hai!" She answered childishly before sighing, "This is going to be a long day..." before letting herself fall off from the mast and landing softly with the help of her ability.


	4. 『Chapter 3 - Fear』

**(^too good to be mine^)**

 **5.22.18**

 **1656 words**

 **『** **Chapter 3 | Fear** **』**

It wasn't long until when Sayua and the rest of the Akagami Pirates discovered her extraordinary ability, Haki. She claims that even she herself didn't know she have the said ability until one day, it just suddenly sparked. Not to mention, it wasn't ordinary Haki.

She possessed the rare form of Haki, Haoshoku Haki—Conqueror's Haki, knocking a few weak crewmates for a straight day.

"Oh," she placed the tips of her fingers on her O-shaped lips as though she's shocked, "I didn't know that I actually have it."

Benn subconsciously smacked his face for a moment. He can actually see that she might be his captain's long, lost daughter. They are quite... alike. Their carefree nature is literally like a virus—it's spreading everywhere! It's making him feel like they're not even pirates.

"No, really." Sayua sighed, "I didn't know I have it until earlier. I didn't even know why they were knocked out when I just woke up from a sweet nap."

Shanks sparked up a laugh and patted her shoulder, "Dahahaha~! Well, that's new."

"Do you perhaps remembered an event or felt a sudden burst of emotion to activate it subconsciously?" The first mate asked her.

"No..." She trailed off before hitting her palm with her other clenched hand, "But I did wake up from a nightmare that I can't remember, but I know it's a nightmare of some sort."

Lies.

Of course she didn't forget.

She can't forget about it—it still haunts her to this day, the death of her beloved brother. She can't afford to lose another one after that tragedy. That's why she needs to grow strong to protect her brothers, especially the youngest and high-maintenance one, Luffy. He'll be setting out less than two years from now, and she can't wait to see him grow up to finally become a man.

Luffy is like Shanks in her view. They're both laidback and carefree, but he still needs protection.

Ace, for as far as she knows, can take care of himself but she's still stronger than him for even just a little amount. She still need to protect that innocent young man, especially with his narcolepsy whenever he's eating.

As for Sabo... she imagines him and her, back to back and protecting each other. Well, he'll probably protect her and will insist to kick someone who'll look intently to her. She's his little sister after all.

About her... nightmare—her everyday nightmare... she sees _that_ very day vividly.

The red flames.

The grey ashes.

The burnt, black flag.

The damned Celestial Dragon who treats himself as a _saint_.

She clenched her fists, making her nails dig into her palms. Blood trickled down from her hands and was easily noticed by Shanks. Yasopp, Lucky, and Benn noticed the red liquid as well.

Silence rang in the ship, until Shanks placed his hand on her shoulder, startling her and making her flinch. It was more like a smack, really, but a light one for a little lady. He made sure it was just enough to snap her out of whatever image or memory flashed in her mind.

"You're bleeding." He spoke with his stern voice. "Tend that and we'll proceed with a small training to reactivate your Conqueror's Haki." He said, well, ordered her to do so.

She looked at him and gave him a rare expression from a carefree child, face full of doubts, eyes full of fear like she's about to lose someone. She ignored the training part and left with a single, small nod.

When she wasn't around, Benn step up behind the serious captain and puffed out a smoke from his cigarette. "You don't suppose something happened from the past?" He asked, "She spoke of three brothers and never mentioned the last."

"I... know." He sighed before giving a small smile, "And that's why we're doing this. We're going to make that lass strong."

His words made his trusted crew break into laughter.

"That's so like you, Cap!" Lucky munched on his meat.

"Dahahaha~!" The said man laughed. Despite this, he still can't shake off what his first mate told him. He's quite curious about it.

The first mate got a smile on his face, but is thinking of multiple, possible ways why the little lass acted like that—thinking back to past events that happened and hadn't escaped his mind since. He remembered a little news that he once read seven years ago, a news about a Celestial Dragon sinking a small fishing boat in its path. A casualty occurred.

Could it possibly be _that_?

If so, that's too tragic.

A few minutes later, someone stepped out on the deck. The remaining conscious crew gripped on their weapons, not recognising who the lass is. The lass is wearing the same clothes the little Sayua wore when she first arrived a few days ago, but it was covered with a black, twin-tailed coat and a brown, leather belt with a new, glossy, golden pocket watch strapped onto it, dangling down and reaching the end of her dress.

Her eyes are covered and shadowed by her hair and top hat while she held a long, sheathed blade.

"What's the training then?" The tall lady placed a hand on her waist and rested her katana on her shoulder.

"Sayua?" Benn was the first to realise.

"Huh?" Shanks looked back at his first mate before realising, "Huh?! HAAAAAAHHH?!"

"Don't say you forgot about my powers." Sayua sighed, stepping closer to the bunch. "And yes, this... is my real body—my real form... so... don't be alarmed and please lower your weapons."

With her standing tall with her height of 5'8", not to mention her heeled boots adding four inches to her height, which makes her stand exactly 6 feet tall, made her words clear. They drew their weapons back and just admired her beauty.

What really stood out though was her flat chest.

One from the back chuckled at the sight, receiving a deadly glare coming from the flat-chested lass. It's not that she's flat. She's just hiding her plumped chest since it's in the way of battle and training plus, it's heavy. She'd rather be flat than have _that_ female thing bounce around.

"Shanks?" She called him out and raised her head, revealing the glow of her eyes.

"Right..." The said man chuckled, "Training."

He led her on the top deck where he usually trains, besides using it as a party ground, and stood up parallel from her. He motioned her to come first to perhaps test her abilities out, as well as her will. He wanted to see if she's worthy to be one of the _chosen ones_.

"A mere rookie versus a Yonko?" Sayua chuckled, "Sounds fun."

"Is it? Dahahaha~!" Shanks laughed, noticing her wipe something off of her eyes before she perked up. Her reddened cheeks and nose reached his sight, making him raise a brow and mutter, "Dahaha~! Interesting."

She sniffed a bit before unsheathing her katana and strapping the scabbard on her belt. She held the sword with a hand, while the other one on the open pocket watch that's been dangling before. "Here I go then." She smiled before vanishing from sight.

The spectators began wandering their eyes while the strongest remained standing there without moving an inch, feeling out where she possibly went.

 _Must be one of her abilities_ , Benn thought before lighting up his 32nd cigarette for the morning. _Warping through space? Or perhaps slowing our time down?_ He had many questions in mind and tried to figure out how her ability works while also looking out for her next appearance.

To their surprise, she appeared on her place once again after just two seconds.

Looking at their captain, something seemed off.

"Blood." Yasopp pointed out, "There's blood on Shanks' cheek."

"Honto da..."

"Eh?"

"Nani?"

The red-head himself chuckled and touched his bleeding cheek with his hand, "You kind of hesitated there, Sayua." He then looked straight into her eyes before taking a step.

Before anyone knew it, he was already next to the said lass, them brushing shoulders.

"Attack me like you mean it."

With that, she instinctively backed off. Chills and fear ran down her back as she skidded on the wooden planks of the deck. She started sweating a bit and started breathing through her mouth as though she's struggling to breathe normally.

"Do you want to protect someone?" Shanks looked over his shoulder to see the young lady.

Her hands started shaking upon hearing his words. Images of her remaining brothers appeared in her mind—covered in blood and is dying in her arms. The idea of them dying right in front of her is what scares her.

Her heart beats faster, and irregularly.

She started to breathe shakily.

Her vision is starting to double and spin.

In the spectator's eyes, she's just standing there with her trembling hands. Benn raised a brow and took a step. Yasopp noticed the uneasiness surrounding the young girl. The rest noticed the irregularities.

"You don't want to see them get buried 6 feet under, right?" Shanks seemed to be pushing her to attack him in all her might.

"Shanks." Benn called him.

Sayua dropped on her knees.

"If you want to get stronger, get up." Shanks walked closer to the young girl.

"Shanks..." Benn raised his voice.

Sayua let go of her weapon and got her hands on the ground, supporting her trembling body.

"You want to protect—"

"Shanks!" Benn cut his words and appeared beside him with his hand on his shoulder, "Stop it Shanks. You've gone too far."

The said man blinked and realised his wrong move before slowly looking at his first mate then back to the young lass who seemed to be holding her stomach. "Sayua-chan?" He called him.

A light thud echoed on the ship.

He didn't expect for himself to go too far.


	5. 『Chapter 4 - Weakness』

**===**

 **Don't forget to leave an honest review ;)  
Who knows? I might improve thanks to your lovely reviews!**

 **===**

 **5.23.18**

 **1307 words**

 **『** **Chapter 4 | Weakness** **』**

"Thanatophobia?" Shanks wondered with his head tilted to the side and fingers brushing his scruffy beard.

"The fear of uhh... death." Benn tried his best to explain the complicated word as simple as it can be. "More specifically, the fear of dying or losing someone—or the fear of having the idea of losing someone." He explained a bit slower for his captain to understand.

"Ah, that. Right." His captain nodded.

"Geez." The first mate sighed and muttered, "Not a single word got through you, huh?"

As they speak, the one they're talking about got her body resting in the sick bay. She passed out a while ago and isn't showing any signs of waking up any time soon. She's far too depressed to handle her everyday nightmare and it finally got to her when Shanks provoked her.

Indeed, she have thanatophobia.

Even just a little thought of losing someone important makes her dizzy and nauseous. If she just can't take it, she'll break and collapse. Ever since she lost Sabo, she feared for her remaining brothers' safety, resulting for her long-kept anxiety.

She stayed strong for far too long just to reassure Ace and Luffy, to tell them there's nothing wrong, when there really is. She kept on her cheerful, precious smile just to hide her true feelings. Yes, her brothers were hurt from Sabo's death, but she's far more destroyed than anyone else.

She's been with him for as long as she can remember, then Ace came, then Luffy, before the tragedy. She watched the two grow clueless about her true feelings but she's happy when they're happy. She's too obsessed to make them feel protected and needed when she really needed to be understood.

Sabo promised to set sail with her, but that never happened. She knew that apologies followed promises, but it seems like she won't hear that too. She wanted to smack herself for arguing with him before he left. Even she can't say a single apology to his face.

Mistakes were made, and she felt like it's all her fault.

She took all the burden and shouldered them herself for seven straight years, only to be discovered by a Yonko's crew.

Her weakness emerged. She possibly can't face it without panic attacks and agitations. She tried to hide from it, but now it's been recovered, she can't run away from it.

Her eyes slowly opened, revealing her saddened and fearful blue orbs. Her golden locks rested back with a few locks on her forehead. She stared up and doesn't really recognise the room until the scent of drugs and all sorts of medicines entered her system.

She sighed.

She sat upright before standing and walking towards the only window of the room. The night sky greeted her with its black gaze and bright, full moon that reflected on the dark body of water. She held her hand against the cold pane and sighed once more, "What a pain..."

"Awake?" Someone knocked on the door.

"No," she rolled her eyes, "asleep."

Benn chuckled at her rudeness.

"You already saw me so what's the point of answering, right?" She smiled a bit, not bothered to turn around to face him.

"Right, right." The man chuckled. "We got worried there... you were all flashy with your ability then not long after, you collapsed because of Shanks' provocation." He told her, lighting a stick.

"Nah, don't worry..." She assured him. "It... happens often..." she admitted.

"Then why did you set out in the first place if you knew this would happen—and often? It could cause your life you know?" He sighed and walked behind her to try and see where her eyes are fixed at.

"It's actually a promise," she started, "at the age of seventeen, we siblings were to set out. The last one to set out here in the vast ocean is _that_ idiot." She chuckled inwardly. "I also have a goal to reach other than finding that freckled, narcoleptic, easy-going brother of mine... I want to go back to the past at prevent anything from happening." She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists before feeling a sting and remembering her already wounded palms.

"What will you do if it fails?" Benn asked her in all sincerity. "You know what, come with me." He grabbed her arm gently and tugged her to follow him.

He then led her to the captain's quarters where they were greeted by the strong scent of alcohol and a drinking Shanks. He blinked and brought his half-filled mug down and greeted them with a wide smile.

"Benn! Sayua!" He stood up.

"Why do I feel like he sent you earlier?" Sayua raised a brow at the cigar-addict who responded with a chuckle.

"Sayua..." Shanks gestured her to sit down on the dingy wooden seat across his desk. "Tell us your story, open up a bit, you know? We've only known you for a week and you still haven't fully trusted us, and that's understandable. We just wanna let you know that we're all ears for you." He told her, which surprised her.

She didn't expect him to be this humble.

"I-If you don't want to... it's alright. You can take your time. We'll be patient for you, lass." He told her, stuttering for a bit and wasn't quite sure what to say at first to end the silence that was about to envelope them.

"No, no..." Sayua shook her head. "I'm fine... talking about it... I think..." She gave an unconvincing laugh. "It's just that... no one seemed to care about my possessiveness. I'm known that way, that's why."

"Then, we'll be glad hearing about it." The main man smiled softly, pouring a pint for the lady and sliding it towards her direction before pouring another one for his first mate and tossing the mug to him, which he caught with ease.

"Actually," she sighed, watching the pint slide towards her, "I don't want my story going anywhere and I want it to stay in this room solely, and I wish none of this reach beyond the doors and windows of this room. To put it simple, I want my little story to not spread, to not be told to anyone, and I want it to only stay in your heads, you two." She spoke with a stoic tone.

"That's pretty hard for the red-head captain, but you can trust me." Benn chuckled from behind before sitting a few feet away from the lass.

"Hey!" The said captain pouted.

"Then I shall trust you..." She trailed off when she noticed Shanks' pouty face, "... and you as well, Shanks." She assured the man, which nodded with a chirpy smile. "Before I continue though," she started, sipping casually on her drink, followed by a long silence.

"Before you continue...?" Benn finally ended the ringing silence.

"I want to ask you, Shanks—" Sayua pointed at the said man who looked quite surprised, "Why did you save my high-maintenance and innocent baby brother?"

The man blinked a couple of second before breaking into a laugh, "Dahahaha~!" He took a big gulp of his lovely drink before wiping his lips with the back of his hand, "I simply just betted on the new era."

"I gotta thank you for that but... is losing an arm...is really a part of it?" The lass took a sip and raised a brow.

"It was—no," the captain smiled, "it's worth it." He then poured a drink in his empty mug before passing the jug to the young lady, "It's now your turn to tell a story." He winked at her, with Benn rolling his eyes with a snicker at the background.

Sayua caught the jug containing the alcohol before looking at it with a half-lidded stare, "Right..."

And thus, the storytelling began.


	6. 『Chapter 5 - Sworn Brothers』

**Favourite, follow and share ;D**  
 **Oh, and don't forget to support me by following me in my Wattpad Account : emz_the_writer**

 **5.22.18**

 **1348 words**

 **『** **Chapter 5 | Sworn Brothers** **』**

Wielding their trusted pipes, the four children ran from home and into the deep heart of the forest, with the eldest ravenette carrying a bottle of sake, which will serve a great purpose later on. They stopped into a wide area, with the only girl stepping first into the bright, bubbly forest, placing the red cups she carried onto the stump that centred the area.

The eldest blond then poured the alcohol onto the cups before placing the bottle in the middle of them four after the ravenette handed it gently to him. The youngest smiled alongside the only girl, tugging on her modified boyish clothes that she borrowed from the boys' pile.

Raising their cups, they proceeded to a toast with childish smiles on their bubbly faces, before drinking the contents and complaining about the bitter taste of the beverage they just had.

From then on, they've became sworn brothers—siblings, well, brothers since the girl seems to be on the boyish and tough side whenever she's behind her and her biological brother's parents.

Well, they've been like siblings even before they exchanged vows.

: :

Ace, one of the eldest, is quite impulsive and would make hasty decisions that really caused problems in the past, but he is intelligent, not-so-polite in his younger days, and mostly bearable than the youngest. He never turn away from his words and truly cared for his siblings.

Sabo, same age as Ace, is the nicer one of the two elder brothers, the diplomat and the referee of the two ravenette of their group. Despite being the son of nobles, he doesn't act like them at all and opposes them greatly. Like Ace, he never back away from his words and will try his best to complete promises that he may not be able to keep.

Sayua, Sabo's biological sister, is the complete copy of the said young boy. She's caring and nice despite her tough-like acts, and another one of the referees to stop a fight. She's the nurse and the one who saves her brothers out of their mischiefs with her charming, doll-like appearance. She's also the most carefree, in a good way, and the most to worry out of the four.

Luffy, the youngest, is the most innocent of the sworn siblings and is the most childish one. He's a simpleton who can easily be amazed by anything new or a long, complicated explanation of something he haven't heard before. Despite of all that, he's the most selfless one and like his big sister and brothers, he cares about others and never fail on his words.

Being the way they are, they're reckless and full of innocence. Together, they protect each other's back, but their priority to protect their only sister is a first. Of course, being one of the strongest, she opposes the idea but they went with the common rule, majority wins.

The brothers won't let anyone lay a hand on their princess.

They all fight back-to-back, resulting for their absolute win in brute fights with the animals in the forest and with their dine and dash in the cities. They all support each other but in other times, like when Garp unexpectedly visits, Sayua's the one who's always the spectator while sitting on the man's shoulders and watching the three suffer.

It's mostly because she doesn't plan on becoming a pirate like her brothers does. She just wanted to travel and protect them in the shadows when they grow up and hopefully not attract the government—far from their dreams of becoming pirates.

Since she's just like Luffy, bearing a Devil Fruit that disables the ability to swim, she trains with him not only to improve whatever attack he's trying to create, but also figure out how her abilities work. She might be a little harsh in training him, just like Ace, but she does have the heart to stop the training when the little one gets hurt, unlike the freckled ravenette.

She trains and fights equally with the older two, primarily with the help of her lessons in sword fighting whenever she's back in her family.

Sabo's missing in their house half of the time so his training and classes time added to his little sister's, but the little one managed to get it all together and even exceed Outlook III's expectations for her. He was even considering her to marry the current Prince of the kingdom, but she utterly refused and ran away with her brother to live with the other two.

They all lived happily like they have no problems—even when Sabo and Sayua revealed that they're actually children of nobles, the ravenettes accepted who they really are. They still protected each other until the _great clean up_ came. The S siblings warned the two ravenettes about it, resulting to their safety and them taking all the damage instead.

The blonds even met a mysterious person who seemed to be nicer than the nobles.

Truth to be told, they hated their bloodline and wished that they were born in a normal family instead, especially when they were introduced to their new snotty sibling who'd actually turn into a king in the far future, taking Sayua's supposed title.

When they confirmed their other brothers' safety, Sabo made something clear to Sayua—that he will come back for her. He made up his mind to get away from his family, and promised to come back for his little sister. They fell into argument right after that.

"What? Why can't you take me with you, Niisama?!" Sayua raised her voice.

"Sayua, it's—"

"Please! Let me go with you! Father will make me marry that snotty prince!" She cried, tugging onto his garments, "I'll never forgive you if you go without me!"

Sabo placed his hands on her shoulders before wiping her tears away and looking directly into her ocean orbs, "Sayua!" He finally got her attention. "I understand, but I can't take you with me. I simply can't. I don't have the power to take you along." He told her with his worried eyes.

His words made her sad and angry—why can't he take her?

"But," he smiled and pinched her cheeks, "I promise to get you back. For now, I want you to protect those two away from their stupidity and goofiness. You know how they get in trouble a lot because of this, right?" He chuckled, kissing her forehead one last time before jumping off the window.

The little girl tried to run after him but tripped on the frills of the dress her mother made her wear, landing face first before crying onto the floor while hugging her own self for comfort. "Niisama...!" She cried, knowing that her voice won't reach her stubborn brother's head.

A knock was heard later, asking for _them_ to change and catch up with _their_ parents and new brother. The bodyguard was then surprised to see that only one came out of the room, fully dressed and leaving behind the broken window.

The guard escorted her into the docks where a Tenryuubito is scheduled to arrive, failing hard after the girl ran away from him, tearing down her frilled, purple dress to move more easily—removing the sleeves and shortening the floor-length skirt up until under her knees.

She ran into the woods and managed to grab a metal pipe along the way. She wanted to catch up with him badly, making her go towards a place where she can view her brother's route and actions with no obstruction such as a big crowd who are eager to see the "saint".

She stood atop a cliff above a rocky shore, stepping on the edge to look for her big brother. She didn't know whether she'd be glad to see his little boat or angry at him for leaving her without a single goodbye. She didn't know what expression she made that time after seeing the black flagged-boat facing an enormous ship.

She was however, baffled by the next sight that truly tore her apart.


	7. 『Chapter 6 - Regrets』

**So... hello! I just wan't to check out if people are still reading this lol**

 **6.01.18**

 **1600 words (ik, exact 0's)**

 **『** **Chapter 6 | Regrets** **』**

Jumping down without thinking, little Sayua skidded along the spikey and rocky shore with one particular sharp spike wounding her left face, specifically her left eye. She didn't feel any pain even with all of the deep and shallow wounds she had attained from her mindless and reckless action and thus continued running along the shore, hoping it was all just a bad dream.

But she saw it, the Nobles and Royals saw it—the Tenryuubito made her big brother's vessel sink.

It wasn't a dream, which she hoped it was, it wasn't hallucinations either. It was a horrible thing called reality—more like a nightmare.

When the explosion died down and the red flames started to spread, she tripped and managed to watch her brother's signature top hat and goggles floating atop the water towards her direction. Tears escaped her already messed face upon the realization of the event.

She shakily waited for the hat to float towards her before her trembling little hands grabbed it. She stared at it, gritting her teeth and holding the memento tight like they're going to disappear if she let go. She didn't felt any regret until now.

She regretted raising her voice at him.

She regretted not running after him.

She regretted consuming the unknown fruit, making her an anchor of the sea.

She regretted not saving him.

She regretted having none of the abilities to do so.

She regretted _everything_.

Her mind started to blur with her thoughts clouding and clumping in her head. She then broke into a glass-shattering cry that echoed and was heard by nearby townsfolk. But before they actually heard the cry, the time seemed to slow down gradually before fully stopping.

The crying girl stood up, still crying, before her little feet took her to a familiar path. Her feet took her to the deep forest, and the silence of the place calmed her down. She fell into silence with her sniffles as the only sound.

Her mind started to clear but her head started to throb. She looked up, looking and noticing the frozen leaves in the air. She didn't question it, but she started to set a goal instead: She will not let her brothers die.

She will not make the same mistakes ever again.

That led her to fear for their deaths—just picturing it made her feel sick.

Before she knew it, she was already right in front of the mountain bandit's home. Pain started to settle in that made her fall on her knees. She soon laid on the ground like a ragged doll wearing a bloody and ruined dress. She bathed in her own blood until darkness finally took her consciousness.

The time then started flowing back.

Dadan soon found her upon opening the door. She was all ruined and her face was all bloodied and had tear marks. The old bandit treated her right away. Of course, Luffy and Ace saw their sister when Dadan took her in. She's still holding on a familiar hat with a firm grip.

They figured out that questions should come later and it's now their turn to nurse her.

It was a really close call. She lost a lot of blood but fortunately, her blood's a rare type that can receive any other type of blood. They really weren't sure what lengths she did to end up as such. They didn't know the reason until Dogra spilled out the news.

He also claimed to see Sayua jump off a cliff in an attempt to save her brother but suddenly vanished before he got to her aid. He doesn't know how she ended up in front of Dadan's doorstep, but he's quite glad to see her all treated.

: :

Sayua recovered fine and kept all of the heavy burden to herself just to assure her two brothers. She kept smiling for them and comforted them despite being wrapped up in heavy bandages. She told them it's alright and nothing's wrong.

She watched as Dadan tied down Ace through the windows to prevent him from going out to the town and probably cause an unnecessary ruckus. She really didn't know the details and is still too weak to take another step and let herself fall back to the futon, regretting her sudden action that caused her wounds to open up again.

Unbeknownst to her, Sabo sent a letter to them before his departure. The letter arrived the second she fell asleep and thus know nothing about its existence. Ace calmed down and took it and read it while walking through the thick forest.

" _Ace, Luffy, both Sayua and I hope you guys weren't hurt in the fire. We're worrying about you both, with Sayua panicking and a bit restless, but I believe that you're okay. I'm sorry to say it, guys, but when you get this letter, I'll already be... out on the sea._

 _Things led to things and I decided to set out to sea before you. My destination will be anywhere but here. I'm gonna become stronger and become a pirate! Though I'm leaving my sister and I know she will not approve of this. Well, the three of us have to become the freest pirates ever, with Sayua being our connections because she doesn't really like the idea of being one, then let's all meet up again somewhere._

 _Somewhere on the big and open sea! Definitely someday!_

 _By the way, Ace, which one of us do you think is the eldest? Two elder brothers, a princess, and one little brother... It's odd but our bond is my treasure._

 _Sayua is still clueless even with her strong will and braveness, but you two still need to protect her even if she becomes stronger than you! Take care of her well, Ace. She's my precious little sister—our little sister. Then Luffy... Luffy's still a weak crybaby but he is our little brother so take care of him as well!_

 _Oh, and please understand Sayua if she's still mad. Love her like how I love her. Never let her down. Tell her that I'm sorry and... I love her. Tell her I'll get her as soon as I become strong enough. Tell her that she looks good in dresses! I'm counting on you!_ "

Ace broke into tears upon reading the letter. He loved Sabo as a brother, and now that he's gone, he can't let him down.

: :

"It's okay, Luffy..." Sayua swallowed a familiar lump in her throat, "... it's okay..." Her tone was almost inaudible, but it reached the youngest and Ace's ears.

Ace knew that she's hurt more than they are. After all, she spent longer time with Sabo and thus know all about him. He knew she loved him the most, and he loved her back greatly. He cared for her, and she cared for him. Ace just can't bear to see her swallowing her true feelings just to make sure both him and Luffy to not worry.

A loud thump echoed, making the girl stumble back a bit. She doesn't know why Ace would smack Luffy, but he's probably smacking some sense into him.

"How long are you going to cry there like a moron?" The eldest asked him, "By the way, the treasure we had hidden in the forest is gone. In the end, we didn't get to use it and... I don't really care about it anymore. After all, what's the point of having treasure when we can't even protect it?" His arms were crossed and he's staring out at the sea before looking down at the youngest when he spoke.

"A-Ace..." Luffy called his name, "Sayua..."

The said girl looked at him. She's sitting down next to the standing Ace while hugging her knees with her eyes shadowed by the top hat of her deceased brother while looking at him.

"I WANT TO GET STRONGER..." He swallowed his hiccup, "...AND STRONGER SND STRONGER AND STRONGER SND STRONGER AND STRONGER SND STRONGER AND STRONGER SND STRONGER AND STRONGER SND STRONGER AND STRONGER SND STRONGER! I'LL GET STRONGER!"

Sayua raised her head and Ace's face scrunched up the slightest bit.

"I'll protect everyone...! I won't lose anyone I care about so please..." Luffy cried, "... promise me... that you won't die, Ace, Sayua!"

Sayua smiled, watching Ace smack his poor head.

"You idiot! You ought to not die before me, before us! Worry about yourself! You're a lot weaker than we are!" Ace told him, "And you listen to this—I'm never going to die! And neither do Sayua! Sabo's going to kill me if she dies!"

Luffy sat up, Sayua inched closer to Ace.

"You know," Ace sighed, "Sabo told me to take care of you, and hoped for us to protect his sister, so I promise: I'm not gonna die, okay?" He looked away from the child, "At least as long as I've got a crybaby brother who needs both Sayua and I for protection."

"Y-Yes... yeah..." Luffy held back his tears.

"I'm not smart to know what the reason behind his death is," Ace sighed, "but whoever did it must be opposed to freedom and thus shot him down before he got to claim his... but we vowed and shared sake with him. We made a promise with Sabo, and we're still alive and walkin'... You two listen up." he smiled.

Sayua looked up to him, revealing her right, ocean eye and left bandaged one.

"There's only one way to live," he placed his hands on his waist, "and that's to live without any regrets!"


	8. 『Chapter 7 - Fairy Tale』

**Just reminding everybody that my account in wattpad have more fanfics in them lol (old and sucky ones tho lololol)**

 **usn: emz_the_writer**

 **6.01.18**

 **1479 words**

 **『** **Chapter 7 | Fairy Tale** **』**

"The only way to live is to live without regrets!" Ace told Sayua and Luffy who both sat at his side and got their hats covering their faces.

The girl looked down, recalling the day her—their brother died. She was full of regrets, and still is. Ace's words of encouragement made her feel better though, to try to forget about her regrets. But it still isn't enough for her to forget the very day.

She felt her heart ache, feeling as though she's diving through the air and making her soul fall behind. She clutched her chest and continued to listen to her brother's words.

"Someday, at the age of seventeen, we're gonna set sail just like Sabo to become a pirate or whatever." He told them. "We're gonna live the way we wanna live—freer than ever!" He smiled before bringing his stoic face back, "But you know what that means—"

"—we're gonna make a lot of enemies..." Sayua continued his words, "... and I bet we're even gonna fight gramps along the way."

Ace and Luffy nodded in agreement.

"We're going to risk it all," the older one confidently smiled, "then, we'll be pirates—uhh, I mean..." He looked over to Sayua who smiled at him.

"Yeah," she sweetly told him, "we're gonna be pirates."

The raven haired boy smiled goofily when they heard her words.

From then on, they trained together. Sayua still takes the role as the referee to stop the other two's occasional fights. They'd remember Sabo through Sayua along the way and they fell into silence. The girl even collapsed when a random image flashed in her head—the idea of dying.

Then one faithful day came when the two brothers broke into a fight that even Sayua can't stop. She just sighed and stood between the imaginary barriers the two idiots created to separate themselves from one another. She placed her hands on her waist and looked at the two's "kingdoms".

Which reminded her that she's actually a—

"Aceland and Luffyland?" Dadan wondered and decided not to meddle with the fight seeing that the _referee_ had already taken care of the matter.

Smoke spewed out from both Ace and Luffy's head. Sayua seemed to have taken care of the two and mimicked Garp's fist of love against them. She clapped her hands together and turned her back towards them.

"Why would Sayua-neechan hit us, Ace?"

"I... don't even know."

They both know that she can be scary whenever she's angry, much like Sabo, but they didn't expect her to be _this_ scary. It's probably because she rarely gets angry and is considerate in a lot of times, but this... this is really unexpected.

Luffy's already injured and got another blow from a sibling whilst Ace only attained a red, swollen bump on his head by the similar fashion how Luffy got his.

They stared at her back and heard her sigh, "I really didn't want to do that but..." she turned around and faced them, folding her arms and looking at them with worried eyes, "... you seemed to be forgetting Niisama's request. We have to protect each other—not fight over senseless things!"

It was a really lifesaver for both Ace and Luffy when Makiko came—she saved them from Sayua's sermons and virtues. It wasn't bad since Ace got the idea of learning from her about good manners since he's... uhm... nice?

Well, Makiko taught all three of them about manners after picking out clothes for them—and she was really hooked up on dressing little Sayua up since she looked like a live, porcelain doll. She also gave her the offer to repair her brother's hat, which delighted little Sayua.

The little lass didn't mind since she's giving her free clothes and all.

Sayua also managed to get back to her home to study and learn about her powers a bit more since Nobles can actually go inside the Navy's warship and borrow books about devil fruits in the library there. Of course, it delighted her parents and thought she'll actually go back to them.

They didn't know she sneaks out at night to train with her sworn brothers and to keep tabs with them. She even got engaged to the Prince without her consent, which greatly angered her. It was actually convenient that the wedding will happen after she reached the age of eighteen, so she needs to bear with them for a while.

She gained her parent's trust so they doesn't question her whenever she goes out. They just know that she either trains by herself or read books in the library. They also doesn't worry when she goes missing over the night or two—she always comes back, not until seven years later.

: :

"... Ace already left and I just turned seventeen so I set sail and is probably stressing the heck out of my mother and father." Sayua told Shanks and finished her drink, plopping her mug down on the table and wiping her lips with the tip of her fingers. "And less than two years from now, it's Luffy's turn." She smiled, pinching the bridge of her nose because of the sudden headache.

"So you're actually a runaway-princess?" The red-haired captain asked her, still drinking out of his mug.

Benn didn't expect for his captain to actually listen to a long story. He's quite surprised he stayed silent and didn't ask any question between Sayua's storytelling. "I'm... quite thrilled."

"Right?" Shanks laughed.

"No—about you."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" He laughed again.

"But," Benn cleared his throat, "it's quite convenient for you to slow the time down except for us—making the night a lot longer for the story you shared."

Yes, she really did slow the time down to tell her long tale, leaving a few details a mystery such as her noble title back in the kingdom. She simply told them that she's a simple maiden who was chosen to be a Prince's bride. She never told them that she _was_ a noble.

"It's not really a problem, for me at least." She chuckled, rubbing down her throat as the alcohol finally got to her. "Well, I'm going to bring the time back to its original pace right after I leave this room, good sirs." She stood up, smiling at the two.

"The booze got to you?" Shanks laughed, "What a surprise!"

"Haha," she laughed along, "I guess so."

When she finally left, the time sure did flow back to its original pace. Shanks and Benn were left drinking in the room, silence curiously creeping up between them, unsure if they should discuss about what the lass just told them. There's one thing they're sure though—they need to help her.

No, they don't really know her well.

No, they don't want to meddle with her past.

But they've grown fond of the young lady. Shanks felt as though he heard a fairy tale when she shared her story, and he wanted to end that tale with a good ending. Benn felt the same.

Upon hearing her side, they felt that they've grown closer to her and got to know about her more than they should have.

"I—"

"Yup." Benn knows what his captain was about to say, "We will help her get over that tall and seemingly unbreakable barrier that secluded her away from her destiny."

Shanks laughed, knowing that he can trust his first mate with these things. "I didn't get the last part but we will!" He smiled as his sharp gaze slowly met the moon's light. "We will help her write her own destiny."

: :

A hangover.

Sayua really didn't expect a long storytelling about her past—and she really didn't know why she drank all night with a Yonko and his first mate. Now, she truly regretted it. Wait, no. Scratch that—Ace will smack her if she say that she regret something.

She actually felt something get off of her shoulders when she shared her story. She felt lighter and felt a bit freer—a step closer to her brother's dream.

Well, of course, she's not free.

Not yet.

She went on a voyage to escape her fate from her family and to find Ace to check on him. Oh, and she just recalled that she was gonna do what he probably done as well—thank Shanks from saving Luffy. But she guessed that she did that already, thanks for Shanks' ship to show outta nowhere in front of her dinky little boat.

She stood on the figurehead of the ship, admiring the setting moon while also feeling the warmth of the rising sun.

This deeply reminded her of her brother's outlook in life.

 _"Whenever there's darkness, light will always follow!"_

His words echoed in her memories.


	9. 『Chapter 8 - A Goodbye』

**School's coming up and I'm not amused by it *sigh***

 **Well, enjoy the chapter ;)**

 **6.02.18**

 **1641 words**

 **『** **Chapter 8 | A Goodbye** **』**

Awoken by a loud knock, told to dress and get ready, Sayua groggily held on the knob before closing the door behind her. She was in her little form to fit in her stolen—uh, _borrowed_ clothes from the captain's pile, with her top hat resting on her head while also dragging her trusted weapon along with her.

It was the next two days after she told her past to the wise, uh, two wise men, and she got the rest she deserved the day before this ruckus. She figured that the red-haired captain will continue, or start, the training that was left after she unexpectedly collapsed due to her named fear.

And, surprise—she was right.

She didn't even had the chance to actually step out of the deck. Why? Pfft—well, a particular red-haired Yonko threw his trusted blade, named Gryphon, for her to fully wake up and dodge the sharp thing, cutting a few strands of gold locks after she dodged in the last millisecond.

"What on earth was THAT for?!" Panicked, she pointed her index finger at the grinning captain. "Were you trying to kill—" She didn't even had the chance to finish her words just to dodge a bullet that came from the crow's nest, up above the high mast. "Benn-san, you too?!" She cried after dodging the fast ammo.

Shanks laughed, gaining her attention. "Your reflexes are good, but not quite good." He told her, "You need to be ten years older to gain enough speed to dodge a real attack." He chuckled after his quick tease.

"You're telling me it wasn't a real attack?" The girl sweat dropped.

"Well, I'll be fixing that with the help of the crew." The captain winked at her, "Expect this... _event_ every morning."

Then it hit her. She's sure she's gonna go through hell until she leave this ship.

"Let's see what you've got." The red-haired captain retrieved his blade and spun it around his hand, "Bring _it_ all out."

She got what he meant—attack with all you've got with no hesitations. And so, she did.

But here's a catch: she was forbidden to use her devil fruit abilities until she masters controlling her Haki—not only the Haoshoku but also the other two types as well.

Shanks knows that he's going a bit strict for her, but this is for the better. She needs to forget about the past and move onto the present to reach the future, and he knows that this training will help.

Benn discussed about her powers with him, that it will shorten her lifespan with every misuse. He also told him that her power is triggering her past and of course, this is still not proven to be true but it's better to be safe than sorry so Shanks decided to place the peculiar rule on her until she find her comfort.

And sure, it did indeed work.

She forgot about her past during her voyage with Shanks, the one who now treats her like she's his kid. The cheery vibe of the crew also helped her along with the strict training and rules, but they know it won't last long. Sure, she still occasionally passes out due to her phobia but she tries to get over it but it wasn't as bad as when it first happened on the same ship—because she knows that two people understand her.

Days, weeks and years passed since she boarded the ship. She watched the crew party, went with them to new places, and stepped on the new and much bigger ship. She went into a lot of adventures with them and the time finally came for her to part.

During those travels and training, her confidence boosted up—as well as her bounty.

Well, they still contain a blurry picture of both of her forms, but the number really shot up because she was seen on Akagami no Shanks' ship. It went from a total of a hundred million Berries to a whopping total amount of 520,000,000 Berries—the Puppet Master held 400 million while her Marionette held 120 million because of its less appearances and mess.

She carried her bounty poster proudly and pinned it on her new tiny vessel that was provided by Shanks.

After learning her little brother's success from Mihawk, she decided to go and find him before Ace since they always miss the Shirohige's route and the government seems to be separating them apart to prevent _something_ from happening. She's really thankful for the crew's hospitality.

"Take care, Sai-chan!" Lucky Roo shed a single tear and sniffled behind his meal.

"We will miss you." Yasopp smiled, seeing the said lass jump down on her small boat.

"Bye, lassie." Benn gave a small smile while biting on his cigarette.

"Don't get eaten by sea monsters~!" Shanks laughed and waved bye to her, "We're still open if you want to join!"

She gave them all a sweet smile, standing proudly with her tall figure. As her boat started to drift off, she gave them a goodbye thanks, "Thank you for everything, Shanks! I'll miss you! I'll miss all of you! I promise to stop by every once in a while! Until then, goodbye!"

Shanks couldn't help but hold back his tears for the little lass that he and his crew took care of. He'll miss the spar every morning and will miss his drinking companion who will always nag him to stop drinking for she worries for his health.

Benn placed a hand on his shoulder and looked over to the disappearing silhouette, "Great job, Captain."

Well, the scene was just like a parent letting go of his beloved child to University—not that they know what that is but that's how it went. After all, Shanks and his crew treated Sayua as their own daughter. She deserved their love and attention for she was truly a lovable lass.

As she went off to the direction of the setting sun, she watched the vivre card that the Yonko gave her move towards the place she just left. She smiled and removed her hat from her head before she turned around and bowed to where the Red Force was.

Tears left her eyes—even though she tried to hold them back, as she give her gratitude to them. She will, truly, miss them—excluding the morning attacks and the almost everyday party shenanigans.

She wiped her tears away and placed her hat on her head once again. She then sat down on a single seat and was able to clearly look at the vessel Shanks had provided her. He told her to take care of it since it looked exactly like the one the Pirate King first sailed on.

Yeah, it got a nice room and was a pretty good upgrade from her little dingy boat two years ago, but it's quite empty and sad compared to the noisy Red Force's deck.

She sighed, standing up and entering the only room the boat got. She was immediately greeted by a full-body mirror which showed how she looked. She changed drastically over the course of two, short years—she grew taller and gained a bit of chest which wasn't convenient.

Well, the Akagamis eventually discovered the fact that she wasn't flat-chested and encouraged her to be proud of it, which makes her... her now.

Her hairstyle changed to a twin pony tail that shortened her thick, long hair's length up to her butt. Yasopp was usually the one who styles her hair since he loved doing so, but she can manage on her own—not as perfect as his ties though. Her bangs deliberately hid her scar on her left eye since it made her look more cute and adorable, but she occasionally forgets about it and tucks them behind her ears, leaving two locks of hairs to hang low between her face.

Her clothing changed too, considering the fact that her original one were pretty beat up since she likes wearing them in training—because they're comfy. Now, she wore a pretty similar royal blue dress, but it's sleeveless and she doesn't wear coat over it since the coat merged with her new dress.

She wore long covers on her shoulders that lengthen down, covering her arms and hands, which replaced the long sleeves. It's actually too long, but it really didn't bother her since it's made out of light but durable material thanks to Shanks' sources, making it seem to not exist at all.

The same leather belt wrapped around her waist got the older, rusted gold pocket watch strapped on to it. Gold accessories accented her style, bringing the dark colours out a lot more. Also, long, black boots replaced her old ones, and it matched perfectly with her dress.

Her other pocket watch found its way as an accessory on her katana. But to her dismay, her trusted blade is starting to give up on her. It is currently strapped on her back, rusted and chipped from long training and use.

She needs to find someone to fix it.

Either that, or sadly replace it.

She sighed, reversing her age back to her little self, which is actually the first time in a long while. She's afraid she became rusty in using her ability but, it's like reflexes didn't allow it to happen. She then unsheathed her katana an inch from its scabbard, revealing its black blade and mentally apologising to it for she didn't took care of it enough.

She's afraid she might let it go sooner or later.

"Sadness aside," she muttered to herself before grinning and looking over to a certain pair of wanted poster pinned on her wall beside her own ones, "I'm going to reach you two this time, I promise."


	10. 『Chapter 9 - A Puff of Smoke』

**Guys, you should definitely check out this story in my wattpad account. Since pictures can be posted, I posted an original sketch of Sayua there... on the same chapter!**

 **6.02.18**

 **1520 words (another exact 0's n i wuv it lol)**

 **『** **Chapter 9 | A Puff of Smoke** **』**

Garp lazily stood on the training grounds as he watched over Koby and Helmeppo get beaten up by their trainer. He munched on his rice crackers before he got called from the side with a rookie telling him that someone wanted to talk to him over the den den mushi.

"Someone who claims to be your... uh... grandchild... wanted to talk to you, Garp-san." The rookie told him and presented a snail that mimicked a golden locked young girl.

The old man wondered who it was but took the snail with no hesitation, "Garp speaking!"

"Haha! Old man, Garp!" Someone he absolutely knows greeted him, which made him spew out the half-chewed crackers onto the rookie's face.

"S-S-Sayua-chan?!" He panicked a bit but seemed happy before remembering something, "You brat! Get back to your home wherever you are now! Your parents are—"

"Naaaaaaaaahhhhhhh..." The girl immediately cut his words off, "It's been over two years so I doubt they even care anymore. Buuuuuuuuuuut... that's not why I took the trouble of _borrowing_ a transponder shell from this nice marine over here." She sounded as though she's laughing along with someone.

"Sayua—"

"I wanted to know if you have any juicy details about the other two's whereabouts...?" The girl cut his words again.

Knowing that she's persistent, Garp singed in defeat. "The idiot one just went past Loguetown not a long while ago and is making quite a big mess. The other one? Pfft—I don't even know." He chuckled, looking over at the pink-haired trainee who's curiously looking back.

"That's more than enough information." The girl confirmed, "Thanks, Gramps!" Then rudely hung up without even saying a goodbye.

"That bratty lass..." The old hero sighed, throwing the snail back to the rookie who successfully caught it.

"Uhm... Garp-san?"

"Hm?" The old man turned to his side only to be faced by Koby's wondrous eyes.

"Who was the caller? Whoever that was, she just asked about Luffy-san, didn't she?" The boy asked him.

"Ah," Garp smiled, "she's someone who's _not foolish_ enough to be a _pirate_."

Oh, if only Garp knew.

Truth to be told, he never once heard anything about her for the past two years. He also never knew she became a pirate to follow her brother's dream of freedom. He only knew about her running away from her parents to travel around the world.

He didn't even know about her existing bounty.

: :

Sayua thanked the marine who let her borrow his transponder shell that successfully connected to Garp's location. The marine really didn't hesitate to let her borrow his shell since he fell in love with her child form immediately.

She waved bye to the marine and pulled her cloak together to hide from the burning, hot sun. Stopping by this hot desert didn't really help her but she still went on forth to see if she can finally find someone who can fix her mighty companion. This might also be a great opportunity to try and look for her young brother's route that conveniently matched up with the route she mapped out for her own travels.

Well, she's really just back tracking since she came all the way from the New World.

Right now, she just wanted to be in a cooler area to rest. Being with the rushing crowd was also a bad idea, but since her face is still unknown to the public, she's pretty safe around the marines who just randomly falls in love in her charming little form.

"Geez," she sighed before leaning against a hot wall.

Her sigh gained attention from around the corner—unfortunately for her, it seems like they're up to no good.

A group of men belonging under a group surrounded her little form, which made her raise a brow and look up with her bubbly eyes only to meet disgusting faces. She looked around and saw a few passer-by's and a group of marines over the distance and guessed that this will not end well if she fight the suckers right now.

So for now, she just have to act like a little helpless girl and let them take her to a place far away from the area so she can attack them.

"U-Uhm..." She backed up to the wall.

The group gave an evil smile and discussed how their boss would be delighted if they handed the little lady over to him since she looked like she's from a loaded family. They got a glimpse of her golden watch and katana under her cloak, which made it worse.

"Ojousan..." The tough-looking one called her.

She prepared for the worse and is ready to be taken away but was quite surprised for the next event that happened that really saved her.

A white-haired marine shooed away the group—well, he just stood behind them and they felt his scary presence that scared them away. He watched as they scrammed away before taking out another cigar for him to smoke even though he already have one in his mouth.

Sayua looked up at the tall figure and gave him a smile, "Thank you, good sir." Her bubbly thanks made the marine look down at her with a visible tint of pink on his cheek that quickly washed away to give way to his normal stern expression.

"Where are your parents?" He asked her.

Acting on her age, she tilted her head and pushed herself away from the wall and raised her right hand to reach his left one, which greatly surprised him. "I don't have any parents." She answered as blunt as it can be before asking him, "What might your name be, good sir?"

Before the marine could even answer, a sword geek came running their way and interrupted them. "Smoker-san...!" She called him and wondered, "Smoker-san—huh? Who's the child?"

The blue-haired, four-eyed woman crouched down to level with the little one's height and was enchanted by her charming, doll-like appearance. She froze and was captured by her ocean blue eyes that hid under her golden locks. Her mouth was slightly agape for she cannot process how she can see a wonderful being through her lenses.

Her eyes then trailed down to the little girl's garments, which consisted of a visible royal blue dress under a black, velvet cloak. Her orbs then noticed a peculiar thing under her cloak—a katana, which shouldn't be wielded by a young child like her.

"Tashigi?" Smoker called the sword geek whose eyes are fixed on the peculiar blade.

Sayua managed to study them both in a single glance while they were in their trance. They seem to be partners or some sort, and the Smoker guy seems to be the higher-up official than the obvious sword-geek lady.

"A-Ah! Smoker-san!" The lady blinked and stood up, "About the child...?"

"For now, you'll have to take care of her—"

"No." Sayua pouted and puffed her cheeks. "I want Smo-san to take care of me!" She tried her best to sound like a spoiled child as she possibly can.

She thought that she'll have a higher chance to find more information about her brothers if she stick with a marine official before going off. This clever idea works fine when she's gathering intel, so why not try it here?

"But—"

"No!" Sayua shook her head before Tashigi could even speak.

"Dearie—"

"No, no, no!" She gave her puppy eyes out and let tears flow around her eyes.

Tashigi sighed and looked at Smoker who seemed to be fine with the idea as long as the girl doesn't cause any trouble while he search out for the Straw Hats. "Smoker-san?" She raised a brow and noticed that the girl gripped tight on his hand.

"It's fine." The white-haired marine sighed and started walking back to the crowded place, "I'll help her find her way to her home—maybe even take her back to the HQ to maybe find a new home for her."

He left before Tashigi could even question him.

"Now," Smoker sighed, seeing that the little girl who insisted coming with him is having a hard time seeing through the crowded area, so he grabbed her by the back of her collar and lifted her up before placing her on his shoulders, "where should we go?"

Sayua, which was greatly surprised by his actions, smiled sweetly. Sure, she hates the World Government but seeing that there are kind people who work under the organization makes her happy. "I have to brothers that I'm looking for—I'm not really sure if one of them is here though." She told him honestly, "But first, Smo-san,"

The said man raised a brow and puffed a smoke, "Hn?"

"Let's go somewhere where they can fix my sword." She smiled and rested her chin on his head.

He was, of course, surprised by the child's words but it really didn't bother him. Maybe she's a future swordsman, or maybe she's just taking care of an old blade.

Oh, only if he knew.

"Sure." He nodded and started looking out for blacksmiths.


	11. 『Chapter 10 - Interest』

**Chapter 11 is already out in my wattpad page ;)**

 **6.02.18**

 **1915 words**

 **『** **Chapter 10 | Interest** **』**

"A cursed blade?!"

"Yeah, it is."

Smoker was greatly taken aback with the new information he just received from the blacksmith. The random child who was being assaulted carries a cursed sword, which is really surprising. He didn't expect for her to carry a much valuable sword than his blunt one.

"So, is this yours?" The old blacksmith with an eye patch on his right eye asked him while inspecting the rusted and chipped blade and its royal blue and black scabbard.

"No," he answered, "it's the child's." He pointed at the girl sitting on his shoulders.

Sayua nodded and smiled, "It's uhh... an item from my home island which was given to me by a boy." She, obviously, lied. The blade was simply one of the items she and her other brothers stole from pirates that docked on their home island, and it conveniently took a liking on her.

Smoker nodded and was really glad that Tashigi wasn't able to catch up with them, or they'd be stuck with a long history lesson because of a sword.

"I believe the sword's name is..." The blacksmith sheathed the damaged blade, "... Noyoru." He then turned around and took an old book from a shelf and quickly opened it in the bookmarked page, "The Cursed Night, is the literal meaning."

Smoker sighed, predicting that he'll be stuck with a history lesson after all. The old blacksmith noticed this and chuckled and closed the book instead and placed it back to its place.

"Well, to put it in a short way," he started, "the sword was believed to possess and control a person who'll lay a single touch on it. I'm actually quite surprised that Noyoru still haven't done it to any of us, especially the little lass who owns it."

Sayua and Smoker both pulled their heads forwards in surprise. Even the wielder didn't know such information—she just used the blade since it's hers ever since she picked it up many years back. They were truly... shocked. And since they live in a crazy world, they're surprised it didn't cause any harm to them _yet_.

"Well, that's news to me." She tilted her head.

"You didn't know?" Both Smoker and the blacksmith asked her, to which she responded with an awkward little laugh.

She just shrugged before she hopped off of Smoker's shoulder and onto the blacksmith's desk. "So? Can you fix it, Blacksmith-ojiisan?" She asked and folded her arms, "It's pretty beat up since it was used nonstop and because of its age."

The said old man sighed at her question and placed the blade down on the anvil on his side, "Since it's rare to see and safely hold a cursed blade," he looked over to his board where schedules are stuck onto, "I can probably finish fixing it tomorrow."

"How much will it cost?" Smoker asked him, which made the girl look back and forth to them.

"Well, since it was made from an unknown metal which I can try to forge in with a new and durable one," the old man looked up and bit his lips, "it will cost a lot."

"I," Sayua immediately spoke up to prevent the ringing silence, "don't really worry about the price. I may not look like it but I have enough to probably cover up anything but I do hope the forging works."

Smoker blinked twice and really didn't believe her, but seeing her gold accessories, she might be stating the truth. "Well, that's set." He puffed out smoke and placed his hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Let's get going then, uhh..."

"Uh..." Sayua gritted her teeth, remembering that she haven't told her name yet, "Sayua. My name is Sayua, Smo-san."

Well, she didn't hesitate to say her real name. It's bound to be found out sooner or later once she makes contact with her brothers—especially with Ace. It really doesn't bother her since she also wanted her name to be known in the future for her late brother.

She's taking his place.

"Sayua-chan. Right." The white-haired marine nodded and watched her hop down from the desk before walking out with her following.

"Thank you, Smo-san." She smiled and walked a bit faster to match his pace. "But leaving my blade sure is strange. I'm used to carrying it everywhere I go." She told him while looking on her waist.

"You'll get it back tomorrow, right?" He looked down at her, "It will be good as new."

"Right." She nodded and smiled sweetly, meeting his gaze.

They continued walking, with Smoker mainly fulfilling his quest to look out for a certain pirate and Sayua following him to maybe find clues about her brothers. Then it hit her, she needed to ask him about them, which she forgot since her priority was her damaged blade.

"Smo-san?" She called the man who kept looking from left to right.

"Hm?"

"Since you're a marine," she started, "surely you've come across pirates— _troublesome_ pirates. Can I hear about them?" She kindly asked him.

"Why are you interested?" He chuckled a bit, "Perhaps you want to be a marine someday?"

"Uuuhhh..." Sayua was lost. Yeah, he doesn't know about her being a pirate—a powerful one, in fact, so she just shrugged, "Maybe."

"Hah." Smoker sound mused. "Well, I sure did encountered troublesome pirates, like that Straw Hat—"

Hearing the familiar epithet, Sayua's eyes lit up.

"—which is the pirate I'm looking for right now." He ended and noticed the excitement in the little girl's eyes when he turned to look at her. "Why are you—"

She squealed and can't contain her excitement, "You mean, Luf—Straw Hat's here?"

"Uh, no. Not yet." He answered her, "But this is the island he's going to be on later this day or probably tomorrow." He then raised a brow out of suspicion, "Why did you want to know?" He crouched down and looked at her with his sharp eyes.

She shrugged and managed to make out a smooth lie, "It's rare to see a chase! I want to see one!" She started hopping around and smiling nonstop. _Finally_ , she thought. "Yes~!" She squealed.

Smoker smiled nonchalantly and couldn't help but sigh at the girl's actions, "Do you want to see a chase that bad?"

"Well, yeah!" She nodded enthusiastically. _Especially since you're not chasing me_ , she thought out of excitement, _It's been a long while since I've seen that innocent brother of mine!_

After a while, they found themselves resting under the shade of moonlight. Smoker met up with his group and brought Sayua along with her who insisted for his group to tell her stories of their adventures. Later, she managed to speak about her blade which made Smoker sigh since Tashigi started telling them history lessons about legendary swords.

"Woah...!" The little blond in curly twin tails was at awe in hearing about swords. She loves studying so it's a plus for her and a sad news for the rest of the group excluding the mused Tashigi. "I never really was interested in sword history but that's cool~!" She smiled and looked up at the blue-haired girl.

Tashigi let her sit on her lap earlier and was really entertained by her interest in studies, "Right?!" She was excited that someone other than her appreciate the history of swords. She was even more surprised that the little girl didn't fall asleep since most of their men were, well, knocked out. They shouldn't even be knocked out like that since they have night duties.

The four-eyed marine then continued talking about her interest in swords with the little girl, but she seemed to be a little tired to continue listening. She fell asleep on Tashigi's lap and was sleeping soundly. The marine finally noticed this a few minutes later and was enchanted yet again by the little girl's peacefulness.

She smiled and moved her to a more comfortable place, which is near a dozing off Smoker, and tucked her in quietly.

If they knew that Sayua's actually a pirate, they wouldn't treat her like this—she'll be straight down in the depths of Impel Down like any other pirates, whether good or bad.

That's how they treat them, and soon, the unfortunate fate will befall to one of the blonde's foolish brothers.

The little girl woke up from a bad dream early in the morning—a dream where an unthinkable event will happen, that Hiken no Ace will suffer the same fate as his father. The nightmare made her jump and quite breathless. It really won't be good if she passes out now since her sword will be finished and it's unknown when she'll wake up if she does pass out.

She managed to trash the idea and quickly vanished around the marines to retrieve a good amount of money from her little boat to pay for the sword. She also guessed that it's time to break off from the Navy's sight and do her search for her brother, alone.

She then vanished from her boat and reappeared in front of the blacksmith's little corner shop, which is located near the outskirts of town. She knocked, but seeing that it's early in the dawn, she guessed that the blacksmith's sleeping—

"It's open." She heard the old man's voice, "I can still take up requests after this—Oh, it's you, oujosan."

"Blacksmith-san, good morning." She greeted the old man, "Is it done yet?"

"Perfect timing, little lass." He chuckled, "I'm about to finish polishing this black beauty." He then lifted up a shiny sword from the anvil, "It's pretty heavy now that it has been forged cleanly, but I suppose that you won't mind?" He joked.

Sayua then hopped up the stool in front of his desk and placed her moneybag on the brown table, "I hope this is enough."

"To be honest with you, lassie," the man threw away the dirty rag to get a new one, "any amount is fine. It's an honour for me to hold such beauty from the past."

"Then this bag's enough." The little girl smiled and sat on the desk.

It was an anxious waiting since she's really eager to find her little brother in this hot land. She occasionally looks out the window to look at passer-by's and noticed someone with familiar features, which made her swiftly ran off to the door but was left to see a few merchants setting up their shops.

 _Weird_ , she thought, _I thought I saw that freckled ravenette_.

"What's wrong?" The old man asked her as he sheathed the newly polished blade back to its royal blue scabbard.

"I just thought I saw someone familiar, but eh." She shrugged and turned around, only to meet the hilt of her sword, "It's done?"

"Good as new, milady." The blacksmith chuckled.

"Thanks!" She swiftly hugged her blade and tied it on her waist. She knows that it's pretty long and will probably get a few scratches, but she'll use her powers to float to not damage it any further. "Goodbye!" She waved bye and rushed outside and vanished into thin air yet again.

She appeared on the highest building of the port town, Nanohana, and proceeded to scan the area. She watched until the sun rose up and can definitely feel hunger in her small form. Her eyes then caught a crowd forming in front of a food place, so she guessed that it's pretty popular.

"Might as well." She shrugged and hopped down.


	12. 『Chapter 11 - Siblings』

**:O an update?!**

 **6.03.18**

 **1715 words**

 **『** **Chapter 11 | Siblings** **』**

Sayua pushed through the crowds who appear to be quite frightened and were talking about someone who died in the middle of their meal. It sounded really familiar but she won't be able to tell until she gets past the thick crowd, and when she finally did, her eyes lit up even more.

She couldn't contain her excitement and lunged herself forwards and hugged the man who was thought to have passed away due to poisoning. People were shocked when they saw her little form hug the young man's back and were more surprised when the man opened his eyes and wiped his messy face on a maiden's skirt.

"Ace-niisama!" Sayua finally managed to speak out and let go of her hug, "You fell asleep again!"

"Huh?" The young man looked down and saw a familiar little figure smile right back at him, "Sayua-chan! It's been a long while!"

"It has been a long while! I've been looking for you for the past years." She told him, "I kept missing Shirohige's route so I ventured off on my own when I finally heard about our little brother!"

"Right?! He became much more troublesome!" He joked, "And I've been looking out for you, too. I never saw a poster with you in it." He sighed and looked at her eyes, "Don't say that you've become a normal traveller."

"What? You didn't recognise me?" Sayua sounded unamused, "my bounty is close to the amount of yours when combined." She winked at him.

"Seriously?" He sweat dropped before giving her a look, "You're not lying, are you?"

"Nope." She shook her head and took out two bounty posters from the pockets of her vest before giving it to him. "They keep missing a few shots of my face." She chuckled, "And they thought that I'm two different... entities I guess."

"Ah!" Ace cheered, "I'm so proud of my little sister! Oh, by the way," he then turned around to face the man behind the counter and showed him a certain wanted poster, "has this guy come into town? Wearin' a straw hat...?"

Sayua's little form looked up at her brother who bears the proud mark of the Whitebeard Pirates.

While they were chatting along, they failed to notice a presence behind them. A certain white-haired marine managed to catch most of the once he thought an innocent little girl's words which made him more furious-how could he be so blind? He didn't know that Sayua was the little sister of Portgas D. Ace.

"I'm quite..." He spoke, "... sad to see that you're not who you're supposed to be, Sayua. Oh, and you two have no problem eating and talking in front of the public?"

Sayua didn't bother to turn around as she was busy taking a bite out of Ace's meal. Oh, and her brother? He was just letting her eat while he drink out of a mug.

"Now what does the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates want in this country?" The marine asked which resulted in a lot of ranting and a big fuss from the other customers, "And what are your connections with the little girl?"

"Oh? You're a Commander?" Sayua mused and patted her brother's back, "I've heard about it but never really paid close attention to know more about it."

"Haha, yeah." Ace chuckled as both of them look back at the marine.

"We're looking for our little brother." Both of them told him in the same exact time.

"Well, I am going to congratulate him," Sayua confirmed and chuckled, "for out running you, Smo-san."

"I don't really get you but," the said man started walking closer to them, "I'm looking for a different pirate and I'm not really interested in the both you."

"Then let us go." Ace shrugged.

"I can't do that." The captain clenched his fists, "As long as I'm a marine, and you're pirates-"

"Yahooooooo!" A loud bang pushed out the marine forwards and out of the way which sent him flying forwards and into the unconfirmed siblings before bashing out through several walls of different houses.

Smoker was sent the furthest back. Both Ace and Sayua were pretty close and the lass managed to transform back to her true form to make the damage less and for her to apologise with her brother to the families they've disturbed during their meal.

"Dammit," Ace cussed.

"Who the hell was that?!" Sayua dusted her cloak.

"Oh, and sorry for disrupting your meal." Both of them apologised to the family.

They then walked back with Ace looking pretty upset. "Gimme a break." He fumed.

His little sister chuckled and followed him with Smoker close behind.

Back to the restaurant, Luffy seemed to be enjoying his food and praised the cook but was told to run away before Ace, Sayua and Smoker caught a glimpse of him eating away like a child.

"Luffy!" Sayua clapped her hands in excitement.

"L..." Ace was pretty stunned, "Hey! Luff-"

Well, until Smoker pushed him away, "Mugiwara!" They had a stare off before he spoke, "So you're here too."

"..." The said boy kept eating.

"STOP EATING ALREADY!" Smoker shouted.

Luffy seemed to remember him and started talking while there's food in his mouth before running away since he knows he can't handle the guy on his own.

Smoker started chasing after him and Ace soon followed. Sayua was left to see them off and overheard the owner of the restaurant say that they ate and ran away.

She simply chuckled and bowed down, "Gomen." She then used her powers to float and chase after the running men.

She made it in time to see Ace help out Luffy so she stood by his side after his attack.

"Cut it out!" Ace snapped. "You might be _smoke_ , but I'm _fire_..." He then raised a brow paired with a cocky smile towards his little sister.

"Oh, and I'm the _flow of time_!" Sayua chuckled.

"Your powers don't stand a chance against both of us." He smiled.

The rest of their little brother's crew was caught up in the ruckus and was greatly confuse about the two people who stood before them.

"Who are they?!" They wondered.

Sanji immediately spotted Sayua who just removed her cloak off since it's in the way of a possible battle. "Yeah~" He started dancing with his eyes mysteriously took the shape of a heart, "Who is that~?!" He then got a smack on the head from their navigator.

Luffy got his mouth wide open as he finally spoke of their names, "A-Ace?! Sayua...?!"

The older brother then directed a smile towards him, "You haven't changed a bit, Luffy."

"You've grown but... you're still the goofball I know!" The older sister smiled at him, which their cook thought to be directed to him that resulted for his nosebleed.

Before they fully engaged to a small talk, a bullet made its way in front of the young lady in the royal blue dress, which she stopped with the help of her powers.

Ace saw this and sighed, "Well, we can't talk like this. You guys run. Sayua and I will catch up to you."

Sayua nodded in agreement, "We need to stay here to keep these guys away for you."

"Go!" Ace told them.

"Let's go!" Luffy pointed onwards, "Get on the ship!"

With that, they started running off away from the mysterious pair-for the others anyways. They still wonder who on earth they were.

"Get on the ship?! Are we leaving the island?!" The long-nosed man asked.

"No, we're going to the desert! We only came here for crucial supplies!" The lady with blue hair answered him while carrying a big sack.

"Hurry the marines are coming!"

"Get on and raise the anchor!"

"Man!" Luffy ran backwards to see his siblings, "I never thought I'd meet _them_ here!"

After a short while and a message delivery, Luffy finally got on their ship and was asked who on earth were the ones who saved their arses.

"Ah! They're my older siblings!" He answered them.

"S-Siblings?!"

"Th-Those guys back there are your siblings?!"

"Yup. Ace and Sayua."

"Well," His first mate curiously asked, "I'm not surprised you have a brother and a sister... but why are they here in the Grand Line?"

"My brother is a pirate," he started, "he's looking for the One Piece and is three years older than me and he left three years ago while my sister is... a traveller? I don't really know. Maybe she's a pirate. Well, she just left the island two years ago to escape her... uh... fate... and she's two years older than me." He ended while remembering the fun past.

"What are the odds of you and your brother eating Devil Fruits...?" His cook wondered to which he chuckled.

"I know! I was surprised too! Hahaha~!" He laughed. "He hasn't eaten one before. Even then, I could never beat him in a fight. Ace is really strong! Sayua-neechan also ate a mysterious fruit and I can't beat her like Ace." He folded his arms and leaned on the railings.

"Never even once against a normal human?!" His navigator was quite shocked to hear that.

"The monster's siblings must be scarier monsters!" The sharpshooter nodded.

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, "I always got my ass kicked! Dahahaha~!" He laughed and sat on the railings. "But I could beat them now!" He told his crew.

"That's... a groundless statement." His first mate sweat dropped.

"And just who..." Someone spoke and knocked Luffy off of the railings forwards, "can you beat?" The young man chuckled and greeted them while on the railings, "Yo!"

"Oh, Ace! These are my nakamas." Luffy told him.

Right after that, the same lass from earlier hopped up and balanced on the rails next to him.

"Sayua-neechan!" Luffy smiled.

"Oh, why hello everyone!" Ace greeted them with a bow, followed by an elegant bow coming from the lass next to him. "I trust my little brother has been in your care." He bowed once again.

"Yes, he has."

Sayua then chuckled and bowed to them, "He has no manners, so he'll end up burning your hands a few times..."

"Yes, he has."

"We'll entrust him to you." Ace bowed, followed by Sayua.


	13. 『Chapter 12 - A Silly, Little Case』

**Posting a few chapters today because I feel like it haha**

 **btw, im using the manga as the reference so... yea**

 **6.03.18**

 **1500 words (i dont even count anymore lol)**

 **『** **Chapter 12 | A Silly, 'Little' Case** **』**

"For now, you two probably got some small talk to share," the cook started, "wanna come inside? I'll make some tea."

"Oh, no." Both Sayua and Ace politely refused.

"Don't worry about it. But I appreciate your consideration." The older one bowed and lit the cook's cigarette with his flames.

"Though it sounds great, I have something to do first before I stay for a chat." Sayua chuckled and bowed to the cook, "Thank you for the offer though."

"Th-This is quite unexpected..." The sharpshooter sweat dropped.

"Sure is..." The swordsman agreed.

"I thought they'd be like Luffy but..." The sharpshooter trailed off.

"It's a lie." The navigator shook her head, "These pair are too polite to be _his_ siblings."

"They're a lot better than their brother." The swordsman said in disbelief.

"Brotherhood is a wonderful thing." The reindeer cried.

"It doesn't make sense." The cook followed, "The sea's a mysterious place."

"Now, now, everyone..." The blue haired young lady sighed.

Luffy then smiled, "They're funny, right?!"

: :

"You never got my message in Drum Island?" Ace asked his little brother.

"Drum?"

"Ah, never mind. No biggie." The older one chuckled, "Anyways, I'm here for a... silly task. I'd figure I try to meet up with you and maybe find Sayua as well."

Hearing her name, she chuckled but was quite surprised for his question.

"Sayua... Luffy..." he called them, "will you join the Whitebeard Pirates? With your friends too, of course."

Both Luffy and Sayua shook their heads, "No way."

"Ahahaha~! Just thought I'd ask."

"How about you? Sayua-neechan?" Luffy turned to her, "Why are you here?"

"Yeah, Sayua, why?" Ace looked at her.

"Well, as I said earlier, I'm looking for you guys." She then turned to Ace's, "Especially for you on the first two years in my pirate life. I hitched on Shanks' ship in the hopes of finding you, but I had no luck since your crew were always ahead of us."

"Heh?" Ace mused, "You missed me that much?" He squished her soft cheeks. "And you're part of the Akagami's now?" He asked her.

"Whitebeard and Akagami?!" The sharpshooter wondered, "So the mark on your back is real, Luffy's brother? And you're part of _that_ crew, Neechan?"

"Yes," he answered the question that was given to him, "this is my pride and joy... Whitebeard is the greatest pirate I've ever known. I want to make him the Pirate King, not you, Luffy."

"That's okay!" Luffy answered, "I'll just fight him!"

Sayua chuckled at the conversation she just heard. She then looked at the sharpshooter who asked her if she's part of the crew and smiled at him, "Maybe, maybe not."

"Those marines haven't caught up."

"Yeah..."

"Yup," Ace nodded, "I threw them off track with my Mera Mera No Mi. Sayua also froze the most troublesome in time for a couple of minutes so..."

Speaking of which, the group of marines who were chasing after them were pretty frustrated about the fact that the one they were after got away because of two unexpected people. Also, their captive from a certain group was killed which adds up to the frustration.

Smoker held a pair of posters that the girl he mistakenly took care of the day before she left and gritted his teeth. He was pretty surprised about the fact that the Puppet Master and Marionette are in fact one-and he's _pretty_ sharp to notice it right away.

"It's all _their_ fault." He sighed.

: :

Sayua took out two sheets of Vivre Card out of her pockets and gave one each to her brothers. Ace did the same and gave her and Luffy his.

"Always keep those with you." The older told Luffy.

"It's just a piece of paper..." The youngest inspected the pair of paper he just received, noticing the other one with the letter 'A' written on it while the other one with 'S'.

"Yup." Sayua nodded, "Those 'pieces of paper' will let us meet each other again."

"Woah..." Luffy folded the papers.

"Don't want it?" Ace asked him.

"No! I do!"

Ace then sighed and tipped his orange hat forwards, "Having a kid brother like you... makes the older brother worry." He then looked at his brother's crew, "He probably gives you guys lots of trouble, too. Take care of him for me."

"He's troublesome but I do hope you take care him for me too as well." Sayua chuckled.

Luffy then offered his brother and sister to join his crew but they refused.

"Nah, we're good." Sayua chuckled. "Your crew doesn't need another handful, trust me." She winked at his brother's crew and pointed at Ace, "He's quite the same."

"No way." The crew shook their heads.

"Unfortunately..." She nodded her head, and the crew got her message. "... I was the referee so I know everything." She chuckled and placed her arms around both of her brothers' neck, "But they know their limits."

She then took the neck wrap to a tight hug and held back her tears of joy, "I truly missed you, guys." Her top hat then shadowed over her ocean blue eyes, "You two grew to become amazing yet troublesome pirates. I love you guys."

Ace hugged her and Luffy back and ruffled both of their already messy hair, "Well, I'll get going then." He then hopped back and away from the ship onto his little Devil Powered dingy boat.

"Already?!" Both Sayua and Luffy looked over the railings and saw Ace and the two boats hooked onto the ship.

"Haha," the older laughed, "yeah." He then untied his dingy boat off the ship.

"Stay a little longer!" Luffy demanded, "We haven't seen each other for a long time!"

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry." Ace started rolling back the long rope, "I'm looking for a major outlaw and he's been calling himself 'Blackbeard' lately." He started and looked at Luffy's wondrous eyes, "He used to belong under my division and he committed the worst crime possible for a pirate-killing a shipmate and running off."

Sayua narrowed her eyes upon hearing her brother's story, specifically at the mention of an awfully familiar name. She was sure she heard the name 'Blackbeard' somewhere before, but couldn't really remember where. She gritted her teeth and looked overboard and sent a chilling gaze to her brother.

Ace felt her stare and proceeded to ignore it since he knows she wanted to hear more about this 'silly case'. He smiled and continued, "As his commander, I'm... responsible."

"Huh." Sayua raised a brow.

"If it wasn't for that," the older ravenette chuckled, "I'd never even go to a backwater port like this."

With that, he prepares to leave and took a last glance at his little sister and little brother.

Sayua wasn't satisfied with the information her brother just told them and hopped over the railings and dove down before using her powers just before she hit the surface of the water to hover above it and go right up to Ace's face. She squeezed his cheeks and looked directly into his eyes with a worried yet stinging eyes.

"S-Sayua...!" He struggled to free himself, "Let go-"

"Whatever you do," the lass cut his words, "please be careful. Whoever that guy is, don't approach him recklessly-I know you'd do it, and I will prevent you before you do daring actions." She finally let go, leaving red marks on his tanned, freckled face before floating back up to her brother's ship.

Ace then touched his throbbing cheeks before looking up to her and tipping his orange hat back, "Ha! Dontcha worry, Sai!" He then flared up his powers and sailed off, "Take care of Luffy for me while I'm gone!"

"See you!" Luffy waved bye.

"I will!" The girl shouted back, ending her words with a mumble, "Reckless jerk."

She then crossed her arms and watched her big brother sail off to the distance, narrowing her eyes after a few moments and sense a few nasty intents coming towards her brother's direction, but it really bothered her since she knew a Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates can take care of those puny punks.

She was right-she felt an intense blast of heat in the said direction and guessed that he used his favoured attack to finish off seven ships. She knew the other peeps near her felt the heat too, making her chuckle, "Hiken no Ace, a big fish for bounty hunters and an awesome yet troublesome brother for me and Luffy."

"Ne, Sayua-neechan?" Luffy called her, "Are you gonna stay here?"

"Um..." She looked up while lowering herself onto the deck next to him.

"Um...?" The rest of the crew wondered, along with her lil' bro.

She chuckled and placed her hand on her waist, "Yeah. I planned staying for a bit beforehand."


	14. 『Chapter 13 - A Favour』

**6.03.18**

 **1663 words**

 **『** **Chapter 13 | A Favour** **』**

"Toki... Toki no Mi?" Usopp wondered curiously.

Sayua smiled and took a small sip out of the freshly made tea Sanji had made for her. "Yeah. I can basically control the time and space." She explained as simple as it can be before looking down and sighing, "Though, it would've been useful if I hath known about it sooner and I could've save a precious life back then..."

Luffy overheard her but he maintained his goofy smile that she truthfully adores.

Sayua already introduced herself to the rest of the crew and in turn, they introduced themselves. She found them quite amusing and trust-able since they haven't betrayed her little brother—yet. Since she trust them and all, she answered a few questions regarding her connections to the Akagami's and how her fruit works.

The crew were pretty surprised to know about how she hasn't joined any crew or even accept a Yonko's offer. She answered pretty bluntly, saying that she's not really the type to serve under someone _yet_ —but she is planning to join a crew once she fulfills an impossible dream of hers.

She also got to know about their plans of destroying a certain group, a Shichibukai's rebel group in fact. This got her interest which made her eager to stay to give a hand to her little brother in case of danger.

Currently, tired after answering a lot of curious questions, Sayua watched her brother watch Nami's work on his hat—to secure the Vivre Cards she, and the eldest gave him, from the top deck. She also laughed at the bickering and goofiness of the crew, especially the cook who seemed to be out of it when he heard that the ladies will be covered up due to weather conditions.

She soon hopped down when Vivi laid down a map and explained their current situation and route they'll be going through. She watched as the Princess-in-disguise reason with the crew about them not lashing a single fight out but reason with the leader instead.

"Isn't that a bit too ambitious?" Sayua raised a brow and folded her arms, giving the Princess a mocking smile. "It won't be easy to reason with several hundreds of thousands rebels." She shrugged and then placed her hands on her waist.

The princess then gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, clenching her fists before shouting, "I'LL STOP THEM! I'LL STOP THIS NONSENSE! I WON'T LET BAROQUE WORKS HAVE THEIR WAY IN THIS COUNTRY ANYMORE!"

Sayua simply chuckled and watched the crew smile and support the princess. She then walked over next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Don't forget— _WE_ , not only _you_ , will stop them."

The light blue-haired princess didn't know how to react to her words. She felt as though the lady by her side went through the same thing as what she's dealing with now. She felt comfort flow through her body with her touch, yet she felt sadness behind her close-eyed smile.

"Why are you—"

"Let's go and get ready, shall we?" Sayua avoided her question and gave her her cloak.

While they're planning some things and proceeding to walk onto the hot land later that day, the rebels' side are starting to move—gathering into a place to await for the mastermind behind all of the happenings going around the place, Mr. 0, Crocodile, one of the seven Shichibukais scattered across the seas.

Crocodile got a hold of a news of _rare visitors_ that caused a ruckus in one of the port towns of Alabasta. He was quite surprised to hear about a young, blond lady fight back to back with one of the commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates. He was really interested since some of his henchmen described her as the absolute meaning of true beauty.

He wanted to see for himself.

: :

As the night sky wrapped around the cold desert, Sayua looked up to the moon while she sat on a flat rock near the sleeping group. The cold wind doesn't seem to bother her and she seemed pretty nonchalant around venomous creatures such as scorpions, snakes and spiders.

She can't stop thinking about the name Ace mentioned. She wanted to ask Shanks, but knowing him, he's probably asleep somewhere far away from his transponder shell due to intoxication. She doesn't know anyone except for—wait, that's right.

There's Benn!

She hurriedly grabbed her transponder shell and used her powers to bend the waves around so it can safely reach the right place since shells like she owns can only reach a certain area. She made a call and a few rings later, someone picked up the call.

"Hello?" A familiar, non-drunk but tired voice wondered, "Who is—"

"Benn-san? It's me, Sai-chan." The girl told the heavy smoker, "I was wondering if Shanks is—"

"SAI?!"

"IS THAT SAYUA?!"

"SAI-CHAN!?"

"GIMME...!"

A small tug-o-war occurred over to the opposite line, causing the girl to pull back the shell to not go deaf, and watch as the poor snail try its best to mimic everyone who started shouting over to her line just to hear her voice. Fortunately, the snail seemed to land on the hands of the person she was looking for.

"Sayua? Ya' missed me already?" The red-haired pirate asked her, sounding a bit drunk.

"Uh, no." She denied which struck through his heart, "I was just going to ask something."

"Dahahaha... Of course..." The man sighed as the voice around him starts to die down when they heard the girl's serious tone. "Go ahead, what is it?" He asked her.

She sighed and stood up on the rock she was sitting on to walk around a bit, "Have you ever mentioned someone with the name of..." She trailed off as she hopped off the flat, sandy rock.

The shell on her hand raised a brow, indicating the person on the other line doing the same. The Yonko became wide awake after she finally finished her question.

"... Blackbeard? Because my brother—"

"Blackbeard?" Shanks cut her words. "Of course—I did tell you about him leaving these scars on my face over a drunk conversation, right?" He asked to confirm but only heard the howl of the winds from her side.

 _Of course_ , Sayua thought, _now it all makes sense_. Her senses were making her worry when Ace told her that he's coming after the said guy. Her mind was telling danger yet she didn't paid enough attention to remember the guy who placed three, deep scar across Shanks' eye, _Marshall D. Teach_.

"Sayua?" Shanks called her, "Are you there?"

But there was no response.

"Sayua?"

The girl stopped on her tracks and started to bite her finger nails, a bad habit of hers when in deep worry or thought. She can't help but think that her older brother got into something that might be out of his league. She then pinched the bridge of her nose before heaving a long, shaky sigh.

"Can you do me one favour, Shanks?" She finally spoke up, "I know this is too sudden and might be a bit too much but I promise, this will be my last."

The snail that mimics the said man narrowed its eyes. Shanks then coughed once before looking up the same sky they're under, "Sure. What is this favour of yours?"

He knows that this might be a big case since he haven't heard her this serious and quite disoriented since the night she shared her story to him and to his first mate, so he wanted to see if he could help out this damsel in distress out of her serious situation.

"I know you're somewhere around the New World and you have the bigger chance to find Shirohige," the girl started, "so if you ever see him, since he is Ace's captain, please do tell him to stop my brother from chasing after Teach. Tell him it's from me and I am worrying for my idiot and reckless brother who do things before thinking."

Shanks was alarmed after hearing her and was about to speak up to ask her about it but wasn't able to since she started talking as well.

"Also, I'm going to hunt that freckled man down before he gets to Teach." Her voice sounded a lot deeper at the mention of the said name. "And if I can," she added, "I'll stop that Teach myself for my brother's sake after I clean up Luffy's possible mess."

"Oh no you don—"

She hung up angrily and stuffed her shivering den den mushi into her pockets. She gritted her teeth before balling up her fists and because there was nothing nearby to punch, she just kicked a small stone and sent it flying through a bigger rock—it went through it and destroyed the rock, by the way. Blood trickled down her hands as her nails dig deep into her palms, but she didn't notice it out of frustration and worry.

She wanted to shout, but that is not a good choice since she'll wake up her brother and his crew, so she heaved a long, frustrated sigh instead.

Unbeknownst to her, the princess wasn't asleep at all and overheard a few things, saw her frustration and saw her blood trickle down the cold sand. Vivi decided to step out behind the ruins they're resting in but became frightened when she saw Sayua's eyes glow into a bright, red light that beats the moon's soft white light.

She almost screamed but managed to stop herself. She slowly sat down against the stone pillar as the images of the blonde's eyes appeared in her mind.

Bloodlust.

Rage.

Frustration.

Worry.

Mixed emotions lied in the blonde's eyes, but the more extreme ones stood out from the rest. Vivi felt pity yet she can't make herself move to help Luffy's sister.

All she could do was close her eyes and hope for Sayua's calm nature to come back.


	15. 『Chapter 14 - Sword Talk』

**Last chap for the day :)**

 **6.03.18**

 **1525 words**

 **『** **Chapter 14 | Sword Talk** **』**

Nothing seemed to be out of ordinary at first glance on a certain group walking along the hot sand dunes of Alabasta's desert—the captain, the cook and the swordsman fighting over water, the reindeer gasping and done with the heat with the ladies laughing at them.

They soon got into a game of janken, and the captain lost so he's the one carrying the all of the group's luggage. His sister wanted to help him but the others insisted for her not to worry over him so she just brushed it off and continued hovering above the hot sand.

Luffy can't stop until they get to the next crags.

"By the way, Sayua-neechan," Nami called her.

The younger members of the crew started adding 'neechan' after her name since she gained their respect the first time they met her. Though the cook only differs, calling her "Sayua-chwan" or "Sayua-swan" which really doesn't bother her.

"Yes, Nami?" She smiled at her.

"Why do you have bandages around your hands?" The navigator asked her curiously which made her raise a pair of hand for the rest to see.

"Oh," she chuckled, "I had a bit of accident last night."

 _Lies_ , Vivi thought and the blond shot her a sudden gaze before looking back to the navigator.

"Is that so, Sayua- _chwan_?" Sanji walked up to her, "You have to be more careful~!"

"I guess I have to." She chuckled and smiled at him, "I'm quite _clumsy_ these days." She then swirled around the cook, making a gust of wind hit him and it seems like her action knocked the cook out for some odd reasons. She hovered over him and tilted her head, "Is he... okay?"

"Hah." Zoro stood next to her and grabbed Sanji by his collar to drag him along the way, "Don't worry about swirly brows—worry about yourself. Though I'm quite surprised you're not bothered by the heat."

"Well," she started following after him, "I can change the way the particles move around me so I'm just in the right temperature—"

"HAH?! YOU CAN DO THAT?!" The others exclaimed and looked at her accusingly, except for Vivi, the knocked out cook and the swordsman.

"Yeah—"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU—"

"I can—"

"SAYUA-NEECHAN! PLEASE SHARE YOUR WONDERFUL BLESSING!"

Seeing that explanation is futile, the blond simply shook her head and leaned her head on the swordsman's shoulder before sighing, "Geez."

She then snapped her fingers which made the complaining bunch smile ear-to-ear. She had spread her, uh, _blessing_ as they call it, but didn't have the heart to tell them that it can only last for a certain amount of time since she's doing it around a lot of living entities.

The cool comfort can only last for an hour and a half, after that, she'll be the only one left with a cool state.

Well, she's basically changing the speed of every particle surrounding the wide area around her to make it cooler and bearable, so it's a lot of work considering there are millions, billions—uncountable numbers of particles floating around them indivisibly.

To the crew's _luck_ and Luffy's innocence, their supplies got taken away by pirate birds upon reaching the crags. Luffy tried to chase after the birds but brought a majestic camel with him back as well as a... bigger problem.

"What in the world is that?" Sayua nonchalantly pointed at the bigger creature behind her little, high-maintenance brother, alerting the people around her.

"There's something chasing him!" Nami exclaimed which alerted the crew as well.

"The Giant Sandora Dragon!" Vivi named the scaled creature behind Luffy.

"What is it, really?" Sanji huffed out a big smoke after standing up from his seat.

"He's a magnet for trouble, alright?" Zoro sighed and stood up as well.

"Whatever in the world that is," the blond girl in their group remained afloat, folding her smile while cocking a smile, "don't let it go."

With that, the dubbed Monster Trio attacked the dragon with their own attacks, rendering the... uh... _victim_ unconscious. Well, if a normal human was there, like Nami and Usopp apparently, you'd really pity the poor creature instead of their hungry crewmates.

While they're distracted with the dragon, another one appeared underneath the crags they're resting on.

"I forgot to mention that they hunt in pairs!" Vivi squealed as the monster shook the ground.

"You should tell about these things sooner!" Both Nami and Usopp scolded her.

The nearest person to the second Sandora Dragon didn't flinch, but Sayua put on her amused face and revealed her newly polished sword fully hidden underneath her long, black cloak. She held the scabbard with her right hand and pulled the hilt using her left, revealing the silver-ish black blade which has viscous purple tempered line running to the tip of the cursed blade.

She didn't use her Haki to reinforce her blade, but let it slice the creature before her so she can see the sharpness of her blade, combining her power to bend space to fry the insides of the dragon as she's cutting through it. Sure enough, with the help of her blade and power, the creature dropped into two after only a second of her revealing her sword.

To the rest, the dragon just kinda plopped into two when the Puppeteer hopped up and showed her sheathed sword.

"Nani—" Usopp did a double take and rubbed his eyes, "What just—"

"Woah...!" Nami was taken aback.

Soon, the scent of fried meat reached their nostrils and before they knew it, they were already feasting on the poor fried dragon before they even managed to ask Sayua about the 'sudden magic'.

They even forgot about the sassy camel.

Sayua sat between Zoro and Sanji, right across where a hungry Luffy eats, while she ate like a normal human. She wasn't in the best mood to bring up a random conversation about swords but fortunately, the swordsman beside her spoke up before she does.

"'Ya got a nifty talent, Sai." He spoke, which pressed a tick mark onto the blond cook's head.

The blond cook stood up and pointed at him angrily, "ARE YOU HITTIN' ON MY SAYUA-CHWAN?!"

Zoro then made a face, "Hah?! Why would I—"

Sayua managed to separate the two before an actual fight broke out, "Now, now..." She sighed, letting Sanji sit back and patting Zoro's shoulder for him to calm down. "I was going to initiate a conversation about swords so it's okay... and I don't remember belonging to anyone, and that includes you, Sanji-san." She chuckled nonchalantly, unknowingly killing the cook slowly inside.

 _Sanji-san_ , he thought, _but why does that marimo gets called like they're clo—_

"I see that you use Santoryu," Sayua faced Zoro, "which is pretty hard to master."

"Yeah..." He nodded, "But your blade's colour is quite rare to see..."

"Ah, this? You actually saw it? What keen eyes you have." The girl chuckled while she unsheathes her sword, "I just got it fixed by someone on the island since it was pretty beat up. Its colour also changed a bit—from pure black to a lighter one with a tint of silver because of... I suppose the other metal the blacksmith used to fix Noyoru."

"Oh? So those kinds of blades can get damaged too?" The swordsman wondered.

"I guess, considering that I was training and clashing with a Yonko and another great swordsman who rarely visits." She chuckled and sheathed her sword back before hiding it again beneath her cloak, "Mihawk-san wears my sword out a lot and he caused a massive chipping on my sword... and he really didn't mention about my sword being a cursed one."

"M-Mihawk?!" The moss head slightly raised his voice, "You trained with _him_?!"

"For a little while, yeah." Sayua nodded, "And he told me about someone challenging him much recently and it really matches your description—was it you?" She wondered, tilting her head to one side as she slowly snapped her fingers behind her with its sound echoing around them.

Time went slower and slower around the two as curiosity both peak up their heads before the surrounding area and entities come to a full stop.

"Y-Yes..." Zoro gulped, "It was me who challenged him."

"Oh?" Sayua mused, "You're quite brave—even braver than me in fact. Mihawk-san was the one who attacked me first without a single warning, making me move without a choice and clash with his black blade with my precious one. Want to have a little chatter while the whole world's not movin'?"

Zoro didn't really get her first but just noticed that everything around them has come to a big halt. He really didn't question it for he is more interested in the story the girl is about to share. "Yeah..." He nodded, "Why not?"

"Haha~" Sayua chuckled, "That's what I thought!" She then placed her right leg over her left as she's about to tell the story, "I'm gonna make it quick and short."

With that, in a non-moving world, the time controller started her story, journeying back to the early past with her first encounter with the Greatest Swordsman.

* * *

 **** **The next chapter is already out in my wattpad account ;)**


	16. 『Chapter 15 - Yoru and Noyoru』

**Repost since the last time it was full of codes T-T**

 **Thank you** **AmeYuuki** **for letting me know ^-^**

 **6.10.18**

 **1565 words**

 **『** **Chapter 15 | Yoru and Noyoru** **』**

Shanks had just recently started training Sayua a few weeks ago and can't get enough of her adorable, frustrated face whenever he beats her in a sparring session. He knows she can reach her full potential in training, and if she completes Haki training plus fully awakening her power, she can easily surpass him.

He realised, along with Benn, that her power is incredibly overpowered and can really be destructive when it reached its full potential, and they're glad that the devil fruit landed on a good-willed lass like her because if it were to befall in an evil person's hand, it will cause massive problems.

Shanks doesn't even know if he can bring her full potential out yet, especially when he hasn't confirmed if she possesses all three Haki types. Well, it's common for a Conqueror Haki user to have all types, but he still need to see if it's true for the lass. So far, she still haven't shown any signs of using any of them... yet.

She may be using them unconsciously, like when she's in a sword fight-she's pretty decent, no, she's really good with it. Well, sure, she can't truly match up with Shanks yet but she's getting better every day.

Fortunately for him, an old friend that might be able to help the lass awaken her Haki willingly decided to visit. All of his men were cautious at the man's presence when he hopped aboard.

Mihawk, an old acquaintance of his, decided to stop by on his ship to check on all the fuss about a mysterious girl hanging about with the crew. The girl's recent appearance in the news got his interest, wondering if she's the first female to actually join the rowdy pirates.

Shanks stood before a small Sayua, shielding her away from the possible danger. His everlasting grin greeted the Taka no Me, "Did you come for a fight?" He asked before placing his hand on his waist, "Because if you did, I'm not in the mood to do so."

The Shichibukai abruptly stopped on his tracks on the wooden deck, sending his sharp gaze on the red haired Yonko in front of him, "No, no," he shook his head, "I didn't come to fight. I was simply curious about a new person aboard your ship, which happens to catch my interest." He told him with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Oh?" Shanks mused, "Did the news spread that quickly for you to know?" He then caught a newspaper thrown to him by the swordsman. His eyes followed the text written on a page, which stated that the Puppet Master and the Marionette were seen often with the Akagami's and the unknown _girls_ possibly joined the crew, making him chuckle, "Dahaha!" He then threw the newspaper to the person behind him, "I told you."

Benn, who was behind the small girl behind the captain, looked at the news over the girl's top hat. He knows he needs to be on guard, but his curiosity kicked in when Shanks laughed at the news.

"They already think that you belong to this crew, Sayua." The captain chuckled.

With the small amount of time they got engaged in a small conversation, Mihawk already made a move and swished between the two grown-ups who were guarding a small child and swiftly clashed sword with a now, beautiful lass.

His eyes narrowed, quite surprised about the young lady's reaction time and quite elegant stance. His eyes averted from the lady's shadowed face to her unmaintained, black blade that belongs to the Ō Wazamono graded swords. He guessed that the girl didn't know about the sword's name nor history, which saddened him a bit.

He presumed that she's just unknowingly swinging the named sword.

"Taka no Me!" Shanks shouted and glared at the said man, his reaction a bit late from the Shichibukai's actions, "What are you trying to-"

"The sword appeared quite often in this lass's posters, and I'm _only_ interested if she's worthy of wielding it." Mihawk told him.

Yeah, it's true. Besides the blurred figure of the lass in the wanted posters, an image of the same sword can be made out if you look at it hard enough. The royal blue rose outlines on the black scabbard and the dark purple rayskin underneath the black braids really stood out.

With the help of that blurred image of the swords, Mihawk already deduced that the two wanted posters belonged to a person. He attacked the little girl knowing the fact and sure enough, she defended in her true appearance.

Mihawk sighed and pushed Yoru against Noyoru bit harsher, causing the sound of brushing metals to resonate through the silent ship. His sharp blade pushed a bit too hard and caused a small piece to fly off of Noyoru's blade, making Sayua jump back to check on her sword.

She narrowed her eyes when she saw the small damage. She scrunched up her face a bit in disappointment when her quite durable sword was damaged. She looked at the man in front of her nonchalantly, "You... didn't have to do that. This is my partner, 'ya know?" She then sheathed her sword slowly, letting the metal clank against another metal, making that beautiful sound whenever the golden hilt touches the scabbard.

The Hawk Eye was quite surprised to hear that coming from her and deemed her worthy, even if she doesn't know the blade's name. The important thing is, she cares about the sword and treats it like a person, as a partner.

Noyoru is quite special for Mihawk, since it's the second forged version of his Yoru. The incomplete Cursed Night is the trial blade that was meant to be destroyed by the complete Night, since the purple tempered-blade was deemed as the darker night and can act on its own.

Noyoru is basically the stubborn younger brother of Yoru that needed to be disciplined-no matter what.

Mihawk's lips curved into a smile before placing his sword back on his back, "I see that you're... quite alert, Puppet Master."

"Sayua, if you may, Mihawk-san." The lass tipped her hat forwards, "It's an honour to... be judged by the Greatest Swordsman." She then walked right up to him and shook his calloused hand with her soft ones. "It's nice meetin' you but you really didn't need to attack me oh-so suddenly nor damage my poor blade." She chuckled and let go, showing her soft smile towards the stern-looking man.

"Your Kenbunshoku Haki was quite rusty, resulting for your delayed reaction that led to your blade's damage." The man put shortly. He then turned around, walking past Shanks and brushing shoulders with him, "You should train her Kenbunshoku Haki more-she's unconsciously using it."

Shanks' lips formed into a wide grin and before the man could fully walk past him, he trapped him with his arm and started laughing, "Dahahahaha~! You're really interesting, Mihawk!" He then patted his back, "Stop by often! You'll be a really big help in training Sayua!"

"I'll think about it... since I'm interested about her calm nature, which will be essential in using Haki efficiently." Mihawk told him, "I'm also quite curious if I can fully sharpen her already good swordsmanship."

"Dahahaha~!" Shanks then faced Sayua who was standing a few feet away, "'Ya hear that, Sayua? You'll have a new trainer beside me and the crew!"

"Great...!" Sayua gave a forced smile, "Amazing...!" She clapped her hands before slumping forwards, _Geez_.

She expects another layer of hell to fall forwards to her fate, but it's for the good. They're going through all of the trouble to make her stronger and not clueless about the world, so it's just fair she give her best and be the greatest she could be.

Ever since then, Mihawk started to stop by often to train Sayua with Shanks' supervision, causing her to have a rusted and chipped blade while she dealt no damage to his black blade. She eventually stopped using her sword to stop further damage and was often given privilege to use other swords ranging from the lowest grade to the second highest graded swords just to par up with Mihawk's.

The last time they clashed swords was when he brought the news of a new rookie pirate causing trouble in the blue seas who seem to match up Luffy's description and about the pirate's first mate's bravery of challenging him. Of course, Sayua wasn't able to beat the swordsman in a friendly spar but was able to match up evenly even just for a moment.

That was enough to prove herself to have successfully finished training with the help of a Yonko and his crew and with the Greatest Swordsman alive, for now.

She still wanted to become stronger and polish up her skills and to maybe awaken her powers since she was only able to train with her powers finally usable in the length of a year to incorporate it with Haki. She wasn't allowed to transform into her small form for quite some time because she damages her small body with the repulse of her powers plus her Haki, until six months later.

She got so used to her real form that she almost forgot she can transform to her small form. But being her, her body remembers everything.

Shanks trusts her that she can complete her journey towards her dream.

Mihawk trusts her that she can surpass the red headed pirate.

Sayua trusts herself to become stronger to face her brothers.


	17. 『Chapter 16 - Luck』

**Code is gone ;)**

 **Follow, favourite and share ^-^**

 **6.10.18**

 **1600 words**

 **『** **Chapter 16 | Luck** **』**

When the world finally started moving again, Sayua managed to fit her whole story in a ten minute time freeze-any more than a few minutes later, she'd be considerably weak. Of course, stopping the time wasn't the greatest idea but it's worth it to chatter with an aspiring swordsman.

Right now, after naming the camel "Lashes" with Nami and Vivi running off first, the rest started following them: Sanji dragged along a hallucinating Luffy, Zoro carried a weakened Sayua on his back, with Usopp and Chopper following closely behind.

"So using your ability in an extent such as stopping time can take a big toll on your body, right?" The cook asked the lady in black. "THEN WHY DID MARIMO DESERVE YOUR PRECIOUS TIME WHILE EVERYONE WAS FROZEN?" He pointed at the moss head who seemed to not care about him anymore.

Sayua simply chuckled and looked at the blazing hot sand beneath them, "I enjoy sharing stories, but not wasting anyone's time so I tend to either slow down or fully freeze the time. Since it was just a short chatter and two people, I figured it'd be best to stop the time but now... I'm basically a luggage to carry... sorry Zoro."

"It's okay," the marimo didn't bother to look at her or anybody else, "I enjoyed the little story... besides, you weigh nothing. How can you deal so much damage when you're basically space itself?"

Sanji was pretty surprised to hear Zoro say things that, this time, he can't understand. He just let out a single laugh and continued walking without saying anything while listening to the two's conversation that they probably can only understand.

"Really?" Sayua chuckled and rested her head on swordsman's shoulder, "I suppose someone as strong as you doesn't really struggle that much, huh?"

"Well," the swordsman chuckled as well, "you're a lot stronger in terms of... uh... taming your brothers."

"Being a referee is my job." The girl laughed, "And my job applies to you and Sanji as well."

Hearing both of their names, the two's cheeks gained a sweet tint of red for the rest of their catching up with the two ladies who ran off while the lady in the black, velvet cloak quietly drifts into an empty dreamland. They walked through the hot desert and saw a lot of things: a giant frog, sand, more hot sand, another frog, crags, dunes-

Another dark night came around, minus the bats and villains, and the cold wind quietly passed through the Straw Hats. Luffy regained consciousness earlier and the group managed to catch up with the two ladies on the camel. Chopper is dragging an unconscious Usopp around. Sanji is still right next to Zoro who still carried a recovered and awake Sayua, though, she let her eyes close and ears to listen, appearing to be asleep.

"It's night already..." Vivi looked up.

"It's so hot in daytime and so cold at night!" Nami shivered.

"It can get below freezing in the desert at night." Vivi told them.

"B-BELOW F-FREEZING?!"

Sayua's eyes shot up, making them mistake that they woke her up.

"Oi, oi!" Zoro called them out, "Keep your voices down!"

Sayua then pushed herself up a bit before sliding down Zoro's back, making herself float and pass through the group in front to see over the wide desert. She squinted her eyes and looked back at the crew before looking at the little spec at the distance.

"What is it, Sayua-san?" The princess asked her, catching the other's attention to look at the said lady.

"Yuba's in that direction, right?" The blond asked no one in particular before covering her eyes from the incoming dust of sand that swiftly brushed over her cloak, "Because it looks like we won't just be seeing an oasis, but a buried one."

With her words, a giant gust of wind that carried a ton of sand wavered through them and obstructed their view before the ground fully shook and made them go on their knees for balance. The group couldn't believe what they just heard from the girl, seeing that she saw the sandstorm coming even before they realised it.

: :

The night breezed through as the Straw Hats hurried their way over to the poor oasis after the giant sandstorm died down, and they can't believe what their eyes showed them, especially the damsel in distress, Vivi.

A man greeted them with much appreciated hospitality and he turned out to be an old acquaintance of the princess. He explained roughly how the supposedly gorgeous oasis hasn't receive even a drop of rain for three, straight years, and how the rebels...

But he still holds faith to their king after all what happened. He begged the princess to save the fools who started the rebellion.

With a kind heart, the princess offered the old man her handkerchief and wholeheartedly took the request.

Later that night, they got inside an inn with a few rambling and goofing about, making Sayua live up to her job as the referee. She soon followed her brother who was eager to help old man Toh-Toh to dig up water while it's still night. She sat near the hole and rested her chin on her palms and watched as the two dig holes.

Luffy, being a cute idiot he is, didn't know that he was covering the old man's dug up hole and ended up being scolded, which made his sister chuckle.

Some time later, Toh-Toh and Sayua noticed that Luffy was no longer digging up anything, making them look into the deep hole he just dug up. They looked at each other and sighed before chuckling.

"I'll get him, don't worry." Sayua waved her hand and suddenly, the rubber man floated up.

"He must be a handful." The old man chuckled and watched the lass place the boy in the inn before tucking him in using her powers.

"He is." Sayua removed her hat and ran a hand on her sweating forehead. "But I have another brother who's more troublesome-in fact, I need to get to him after I do something here." She smiled, hiding her frustration behind them.

"Oh? He's your brother?" The old man chuckled and continued digging, "He looks strikingly similar to you but didn't inherit your lovely caring personality! And you have two?" He mused, "It must be like having two children, huh?"

"It... actually is..." The blond chuckled and placed her hat down on her lap before softly mumbling, "... _but there were three_..."

Toh-Toh didn't catch what she said but he still pulled a smile and continued shovelling and soon heard another shovel stick into the sand before he turned around. He saw the lass controlling the shovel with her unknown powers with a soft smile on her face.

"You don't have to that, Sai-chan." He told her but she continued shovelling.

"I don't really sleep through nights that often and I have nothing else to do so..." she shrugged and continued shoveling.

: :

In a popular casino somewhere in the hot lands, Crocodile have revealed himself as the boss of the Baroque Works along with the organization's ultimate aim-to take away the Ancient Weapon that was said to be hidden in the hot land of Alabasta.

"This is the organization's ultimate plan," he told his henchmen, "and failure is _not_ an option."

"Right."

"One more thing," the Shichibukai gained their interest once again as he placed a picture of a blond woman back-to-back with an infamous ravenette, "keep this woman alive."

The six people analysed the lady's face and somehow found themselves enchanted by her still yet wondrous ocean blue eyes that took the reflection of the flames around her, and got why their boss wanted to keep the girl for himself.

"Then I shall pray for your success." Crocodile bit into his tobacco with a wide grin before taking the picture away.

: :

"Achoo!" Sayua sniffed and accidentally pushed the shovel she was controlling a lot harder, making a cold patch of water fountain up to the ground. She didn't notice this and continued itching her nose with her long sleeves, "Why do I feel like I'm the subject of something?"

"Sai-chan! Water!" Toh-Toh pointed at the said thing sprinkling from the hole the girl just dug, "You did it!"

"I did?" The girl lowered her arm to see before taking the shovel out of the hole, "Oh, I did."

: :

Morning came and it was time to leave. Sayua was the one who they saw early in the morning and was helping the old man with something.

"Please forgive me for this barren sight, Vivi..." The old man told the princess.

"No, no... don't apologise." She told him, "We'll... be going now, Toh-Toh-san."

"Here, take this with you, Sayua and Luffy." The said man handed two small jugs of water to the siblings, "You two helped out a lot last night."

"You hit water?!" Usopp was surprised with Luffy.

"It was actually Luffy and his kind sister, Sai-chan." The old man chuckled and patted the said girl's shoulder, "She just found it as soon as I looked away!" He then smiled, "I filtered it for you and only managed to get that amount..."

"I don't really know what you're saying but thanks! I'll drink it really slowly!" Luffy bowed.

"I have luck by my side," Sayua joked, "thanks, Toh-Toh-san." She bowed down and started hovering near the others who already started walking.

Half way through their trip, a light thud was heard and the group all looked back to see Luffy leaning against a dead tree, nonchalant about everything.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Vivi asked him.

Sayua raised a brow at her brother who seemed to be plotting something that will lead to a more interesting event, making Zoro look at her curiously.

"I quit." Luffy suddenly said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HUH?!"


	18. 『Chapter 17 - Reality』

**I need to make up for the code issue yesterday... so here's another chapter :) Hope y'all like it :D**

 **06.10.18**

 **1500 words**

 **『** **Chapter 17 | Reality** **』**

While Crocodile found out that their targets weren't eliminated, thus making an adjustment to his underlings' works, the Straw Hats are currently in a fight with a stubborn captain of theirs who won't listen to them, and it looks like his big sister is just watching and waiting for something to happen.

"You quit?!"

"What are you saying, Luffy?"

"Luffy! We don't have time to waste on your stubbornness!"

The crew tried to talk him in but he just won't stand up.

"It's boring." The boy told them in a, well, bored tone.

"Boring?! Why you-" Sanji stopped when Sayua blocked his way with her left arm, "S-Sayua-"

"Vivi..." Luffy called the princess.

"Yes?"

"I wanna kick Crocodile's butt." He told her in a serious tone, "Stopping the rebels... isn't going to stop Crocodile. There's nothing we can do in Katorea. We're pirates. It'd be better if didn't even go there."

Silence was the response of the crew, except for a few.

"Sometimes, he makes a lot of sense for an idiot." Sanji commented.

"That's Luffy for you..." Usopp said.

"... but-"

"You think you can stop the rebels," Luffy cut the princess's words, "without anybody getting killed?"

Sayua narrowed her eyes and stared at the ground, making her top hat shadow over her eyes. She somehow sees where this conversation will be going and with someone with a major mental damage like her, it'll be hard to not throw up.

"You think none of us and your people are going to die?!" Luffy continued, "We're up against a Shichibukai here. Millions of people are itching to fight him... and you expect everybody to live?" He closed his eyes.

Sayua suddenly remembered the nightmare she had where Ace was captured to die in front of the public's eyes, making her grit her teeth.

Luffy then opened his eyes and looked at the princess, "That's naïve."

"SHUT UP LUFFY! OF COURSE VIVI CARES ABOUT HER PEOPLE-"

"Nami, wait." Sanji halted the navigator the same way Sayua halted him.

"What's wrong with that? What's wrong about..." Vivi spoke up, "not wanting anyone to die?!" She shouted.

The blond girl who stood at the back of Sanji and next to Zoro looked down a bit more, making the swordsman to notice her actions. She got her hands balled up underneath her long sleeved cloak, but her shaking can be easily noticed.

She remembers herself having the same dream as the princess long before her own loved one died. Reality hit her straight in the face when life suddenly gave her a mental note that people will eventually die-in the most peaceful or horrific ways.

 _People die, dreams lie_ , she thought, biting her lower lip, _Vivi, a naïve girl indeed_.

"People die." Luffy said in a grim tone, receiving quite a punch from the princess that even her big sister won't do to him.

"SHUT UP! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Vivi shouted, "SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE SORRY! I'm trying to prevent bloodshed! I'm trying my best to save the revels! I'M TRYING MY BEST TO SAVE EVERYONE! NO ONE IN THIS KINGDOM IS TO BLAME! WHY MUST ANY OF MY PEOPLE DIE?!"

Sayua bit her lip harder, causing a few stray blood to draw out and trickle down the hot sand.

"IT'S ALL CROCODILE'S FAULT!" The princess screamed, "I'M GOING TO SAVE MY PEOPLE FROM HIM!" She then prepared for another punch on Luffy's face.

That's it.

In a fraction of a second, Sayua appeared in front of the princess and managed to block her punch with her palm. Her top hat and bangs that covered her left eye shadowed her face with only the red glow visibly flickering from the place of her eyes, which swiftly reminded the princess about the time she saw the same pair of eyes.

"Luffy's an idiot but he's right." The blonde said in a deep tone, "I was trying to not butt in but this is getting out of hand." She raised her head a bit, enough for her lips and nose to be seen, retaining the red, glowing eyes, "I am the referee after all. It's my job to stop a nonsense."

Luffy looked away with a pout on his face while sitting on the hot sand that really didn't bother him.

"Call me as the overprotective sister who is currently busy handling a troublesome pirate and an idiot Second Division Commander," The Puppet Master locked the princess's knuckle in her palm and tighten her hold, "but you mess with my brothers, you mess with me." Her words got into the princess's ears and sent chills down her bones.

Sayua's tone also got into the rest of the crew's system whose eyes were fixed on the glowing red ones that belonged to her. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were frightened, Zoro understood her, and Sanji saw more than enough to think that she also went through hell and back just like him.

"I can easily erase off your kingdom if I want to," the goldilocks told her, "but my brother wanted to help, I wanted to help-his crew wanted to help. Why are you risking your own life when you have people wanting to help you?" She tighten her grip on the princess's balled up knuckle, causing her to wince in pain.

"Sa-"

Zoro pulled back Nami, making her look back at him who was shaking his head.

"Don't act like you're carrying all the burden-Luffy's right, people die and you can't prevent that!" Sayua finally looked up the exact time a hot breeze blew on her face, blowing her wavy bangs away and revealing her scarred left eye, "Death is inevitable! You can't prevent it! There will be a fight in order to gain peace."

Vivi and the others got their eyes widen and their mouths hanging a bit when they saw the blonde's hidden side of her face. Her eyes shows the truth and made them befall on her words.

"Vivi!" Sayua snapped her out of it, "Look into reality!"

The princess's eyes started to water.

"Let us help you!" Sayua then let go of her grip before she smiled and soften her tone, "We're all friends, aren't we? I told you we'll help you the first time we met, right? It really wasn't the first time for us but... you know what I mean here." She chuckled, helping the princess sit down.

She then hugged her and rested her chin on her shoulder. " _Even princesses like_ us _can cry too_." She whispered to the princess's ears, making her finally shed her tears.

The light blue haired girl hugged back, nodding and apologising to her.

"The truth is..." Sayua rubbed the princess's back, "... you're the one who want to beat Crocodile more than anyone, right?" She then chuckled and stood up to turn around and help her little brother to stand up, "I have a pretty good idea where Crocodile is."

She went to step forward before her eyes suddenly dilated and lost its bright colour, making her fall forwards upon her step. The crew saw this and everything around them seemed to have become slow as they witness her fall. Their eyes widen in shock when they saw her slowly fall, with Luffy, the nearest, taking the action and catching her in his arms.

Her brother wasn't stupid enough to not know what's going on. Ace had briefly told him that Sabo's death had impacted Sayua the most and it will leave a deep scar in her heart and mind, so all the talks about people dying must've made her remember the past events.

Chopper rushed by his side to swiftly check on Sayua and was quite shocked when he first touched her. She was cold, pale and is sweating nonstop. His eyes landed on the fresh blood on her lips and palms, and he knows it belongs to her.

He narrowed his eyes and did a first-aid treatment before making someone carry her in their arms, and that someone just happened to be Zoro.

"Let's act fast so we can get Sayua proper treatment." The doctor told them.

: :

Along the way, Vivi discussed the route they'll be taking to reach the oasis of Rainbase, which is where they will find Crocodile. She also agreed to make a feast for Luffy and to treat Sayua as soon as everything is done.

While they're making their way to the said place, the rebels are planning to attack Alubarna. The said kingdom was ordered to attack back the rebels by the king, for he told it was just a simple child's play. They also received the letter from the princess who gave all of the details behind the organization.

They didn't expect for a government official to be behind all of the ruckus, resulting for the king to order his men to march onto Rainbase at once to attack the traitor.

Crocodile must pay.


	19. 『Chapter 18 - Crocodile』

**One chap for now ;)**

 **schoolwork's finally getting to me -**

 **y'all still reading this? just wondering :D**

 **06.19.18**

 **1655 words**

 **『** **Chapter 18 | Crocodile** **』**

Sayua woke up fine after a couple of hours of her being knocked out. She really didn't expect to face more challenges along the way like bombard of questions from her brother's friends and a disappointed look from her brother, saying that she didn't have to protect him. Also, one more thing, aside from getting separated from the crew once and saving them from a stupidly obvious trap...

She didn't expect to be kidnapped at all!

Of all times, when she's mentally and physically exhausted, she was captured. She didn't expect to be sedated that quickly. Well, it wasn't like she was asleep already... okay, she was asleep, then sedated to be taken in by a raven-haired woman who bears a convenient devil fruit power with her.

Sayua is currently in a small cell in a dark room and is shackled with a sea prism stone that doesn't seem to bother her. The raven-haired woman was tasked to keep an eye out for her in case she does something to escape, but the blond lady seem to recognise the survivor of Ohara.

"Just let me sleep..." She sighed, leaning on the sea prism bars that, again, doesn't seem to bother her. "Oi, Neesan," she called the young woman, "Robin-san... Oi!"

"Oh? You know me?" Robin chuckled, removing her hat and placing it on her lap, "What an honour." She bowed a bit before she chuckled, "Though I assume that you're in a pinch?"

"Nah, I can get out any time but I'm too tired to even bother." Sayua told her in all honesty that made the lady raise a brow in disbelief. "Oh, and please don't lay a hand on my blade behind you, I just got it fixed recently." She looked at her sword, which is leaning on the wall.

Robin was quite surprised of how well her vision in the dark is, "I won't, trust me." She smiled nonchalantly.

The blond guessed that training with Shanks in the dark while wearing the same shackles to prevent her from using her powers paid off. Removing the shackles are easy as long as she's not lazy, and breaking out of the small cell? Pfft, talk about creative mode in a certain game.

"I can really see you joining my brother's side." She chuckled before giving the said woman a soft smile.

"Oh? Really?" The older one sounded curious.

Soon, the lady went out of the room and a man whom she recognises as Crocodile entered. She simply chuckled and soon her chuckle became a loud, amused laugh, "You really think you can keep me in here, Crocodile? A supposedly government official?"

"You seem to already know about me, woman." The said man was quite amused for he doesn't know who on earth he's dealing with, "Then you should introduce yourself now."

"Why should I?" The goldilocks sat comfortably on the cell's floor and gave him a cocky smile.

"Because I said so." The man nonchalantly smiled, licking his golden hook as though he's threatening her.

"And what if I say no?" Sayua raised her hand and looked at her nails, looking for some damage but there was none.

"Then you'll die." The cocky smile of the man in front sent goosebumps down her back, not in fright but in disgust.

"As if you can kill me." Sayua laughed, "You need me for something, don't you?"

"You have a pretty sharp tongue for a pretty lady like you." The man stepped closer to her cell that she knows he can't touch.

"I don't date old people, sorry." The girl shook her head and simply laid back and closed her eyes.

Crocodile laughed and slammed a nearby foldable chair to her cell, "You amuse me, you little brat."

"It's my honour to amuse someone who belongs to the old generation." Sayua bowed down her head a bit to mock him. She was seriously getting into his nerves, which is a win-win for her.

"You little punk-"

"As for my identity," she made him stop on his words, "I am someone who you should not mess with for I am in a foul mood since I got to know about my older brother's dangerous, ' _silly case_ ' that he's trynna solve by himself. And if you were to kill me, expect a grand fleet arriving at your doorstep." She briefly told him with a sharp gaze with her still, dull blue eyes.

"Playing the mysterious role huh?" Crocodile pulled another chair to, this time, sit on and not destroy.

"I am stating the truth that if you ever lay a hand on me or my friends, you will be sent to the depths of hell, which is the Impel Down in your case if I decide not to kill you." She told him in a quite calm tone.

"A tough one I see. You'll be hard to tame indeed." The man in front laughed, popping on a tobacco while he's at it.

The girl laughed along with him before she slammed a hand on the bars of her cell with enough force to break it open, sending the big debris into the man's direction. "I forgot to say that I lived with the demons in hell," she chuckled softly, breaking herself free from the old and chipped sea prism shackles, allowing her to regain more of her strength back, "and those demons happened to be a Yonko, his crazy crew and a Shichibukai." She continued, throwing the metal scraps away behind her.

Crocodile already backed off and managed to get some distance and was really surprised that the girl was actually stating facts, not just words. But, come on. We're talking about Sayua here. Of course she'll break outta that-she's the sister of Ace and Luffy, not that the sand man knows.

The girl raised her arms in the air and did a little stretch, popping her knuckles and cracking her neck before using her power to lead her trusted sword towards her. She tied it back on her right waist and unsheathed the sword with her right hand, imitating Shanks' style and stance when in battle, "Do you want to dance with me, Croc-san?" She asked.

She didn't give him any second to answer her and swung her sword instead, causing a big damage to the big building they're in. Debris, dust, and hot wind flowed inside the once dark room. That split second gave her enough time to know that she's nowhere near Rainbase, the crew's destination.

She wondered how long she's been taking a small, _short_ nap, because it looks like a lot happened while she's away.

Crocodile watched her as she float up and test out her limbs if they're sore or not, but it looks like everything's alright, not for the sand croc though. Even he could tell that he shouldn't have taken her as a captive but should've killed her while he had the chance, but that ain't going to happen any time soon it seems.

"But," the girl dusted her clothes and fixed her twin tails, "I'd love to hang around with you a bit more since you seem like someone who'll help my bro in the near future even if you're against it." She chuckled and took the fallen chair to sit on it.

"I don't see that happening, you worthless woman." Crocodile went at ease for a bit, sensing no hostility behind the girl's words and actions.

"I'm not the type to brag about anything but I'll choose to not obliterate you right now because I want something from you." Sayua placed her right leg over her left, "And that thing is for you to give me the reason why you're doing this to a kingdom like this. You'll surely get kicked out of your place in the government."

"Taking control is much better than being controlled, right?" The man chuckled, holding his tobacco between his index and middle finger.

"That's true but you're pretty corrupt. The World Government might actually overlook this for quite some time, but my brother won't and I, of course, will not overlook this either since I already promised someone that we will help." The girl chuckled and rested the safe side of her blade on her shoulder.

"And if you can stop me that is." Crocodile laughed and attacked her, but his sand was easily stopped by the girl's powers.

"And I can stop you since you're not on the level of Mihawk-san." Sayua stood up, lightly swinging her sword and making a path between the frozen and floating sand for her to walk through. "You're more of an idiot than an aspiring king." She got closer and froze the man in place.

"You little worthless piece of-" He stopped, realising something, "You're that worthless rubber's sister? No wonder-"

"My brother is itching to fight you so I'm going to leave you alive," She spoke before laughing, "but for now, I'll take my time and play with you."

She unfroze the man's body in time before flicking his body against a wall like a ragdoll of some sort. She seems to be enjoying her playtime seeing that she have a big smile on her face.

"I'm not called the Puppet Master for nothing, Crocodile." She spoke as she walked towards the man who's currently stuck in the wall, "I'm also not Luffy's sister for nothing." She placed her hands on her waist and cocked her head to the side, "I can fight fair and square but you look like you don't even want to see me, so I'll take the lead."

The man in front coughed up and managed to get himself standing again, but a little wobbly. He raised his head and made his golden hook fly towards the girl and she easily dodged it. But she didn't expect a dust of sand to appear right behind her.

"You're doomed." Crocodile laughed smugly.


	20. 『Chapter 19 - The Princess of Alabasta』

**It's been a while~!**

 **Well, it's mostly because of school... but I'm back for today ^-^**

 **Hope y'all like this short chapter~**

 **07.01.18**

 **1485 words**

 **『** **Chapter 19 | The Princess of Alabasta** **』**

Luffy already fought Crocodile twice, but he hasn't seen the man this beat up and he can only think of a person behind his opponent's wounds and injuries: his sister. It's either the sand man insulted her or if she was already irritated in the first place.

Yes, Luffy knows the wrath of his sister but he still can't believe she considered the thought of him finishing the sand man off. That's what he likes about his sister—she's too... thoughtful. She left Crocodile with enough strength to give her little brother a decent fight.

Since Crocodile was the reason it hasn't rain for years in the land, his defeat was crucial to make it rain again. The rain was also the reason the rebels settled down aside from the princess' cries.

Now that everything's back in order and things settled down with the dead coming back to life, Luffy and his crew are currently resting in the palace after they all collapsed in the middle of the sandy road of the town. It was actually a really good thing the marine didn't lay a hand on them, which was dangerously close from happening.

Vivi was the only one awake later that night. She claims that she just wanted to see the rain pour through the windows. While she's watching the long-awaited rain, a letter arrived and was addressed to the Straw Hats. She had no choice but to read it on their behalf since it's soaking wet and will probably dissolve sooner or later.

She carefully opened the wet envelope and was surprised about the neat writing even though the ink became runny. She scanned the letter and saw no harm in reading it, so she did.

 _"Everyone! I'm so sorry I vanished from sight but I was actually captured by Crocodile. Don't be surprised when you find him half dead already—he was really irritating and bad mouthed Luffy for he beat him twice. I taught him a lesson or two and quickly went on my way back to my ship tied on yours._

 _I'm sure you already settled everything and it's probably raining there already. I found a lot of powder in Crocodile's ship while I'm wandering about on the sky so y'all gotta get rid of that._

 _I have a really important errand to run, and it's about that idiot freckled commander, Ace. I have to sort out something before he gets in serious trouble, so I have to write this quick._

 _Luffy, don't be as foolish as Ace. Don't do anything reckless that will get you in serious trouble._

 _Everyone, please take care of my high-maintenance brother._

 _Vivi, keep being a good ruler of your kingdom._

 _I really have to go._

 _–_ _Puppet Master, Sayua."_

The princess smiled for the older sister's kind words but she soon replaced it with a worried frown. She remembered the night vividly when she saw the lady's rage, destroying a bigger rock using a small stone. She's really worried about the girl, but is kind of glad to know that she's as strong as she can be, which reassured her that she'll be fine.

She was also surprised about the fact that Sayua was already ahead of them by a good distance—she already beat up the sand man, knew about the powder, and knew that rain will once again fall down to the land. She guessed that she trusts her brother completely and knows he can help the kingdom.

: :

The following day, Smoker is seen holding a few pictures on his hands after he refused to take credit about the Alabasta case. The photos were taken the day before and was given by Tashigi to him after she went inside the warship to have her own time thinking about the real justice.

The pictures contained the same blurry image of a blond lady in every picture, but one really stood out where the same girl was seen looking directly at the camera's lenses with her sweet and caring close-eyed smile right under her top hat and a few locks that was styled to cover her left eye. It wasn't blurred as the other pictures, which finally revealed the real mystery of a certain pirate.

Smoker looked at it for quite some time before sighing and keeping them in his pockets. "Tell them that the Puppet Master nor the Marionette wasn't seen around anywhere." He ordered the man next to him.

"Yes, sir!"

It was the least thing he can do, for he sees that the girl is trying to avoid any possible trouble and is quite harmless for now. Besides, she also helped the Straw Hats defeat the notorious sand man. He was one of the few to hear about a blond woman fighting Crocodile mid-air, and wasn't really surprised about it.

: :

The Straw Hat's captain finally woke up from a high fever and immediately called for breakfast, well, dinner. He was asleep for three whole days and managed to calculate how many meals he had missed. He was also the only one remaining to not know about Sayua's letter, so Vivi told him about it while he ate, which was close to impossible but it managed it reach Luffy's ears.

"Huh? So Neechan already left?" He pouted and munched on the meat he was holding, "I didn't even manage to say goodbye to her properly."

"She seems like she was in a hurry writing that letter." Vivi said. "The writings were neat but there were also smudges that tells she was in a hurry, aside from the runny ink caused by the downpour."

"Well, it's no surprise." The young man shrugged and smiled, placing down his meat on the plate for once. "Aside from being one of the strongest of us siblings, she's the one who worries a lot—I mean, A LOT. When we get in trouble, she's always the one who'll clean up after our mess and make Ace and I make up whenever we fight." He chuckled, "And we pay her by protecting her in return because of an old promise."

Everyone seemed to stop eating to listen, even Lashes the camel stopped eating.

"By the way, Luffy." The princess called him, "Is your big sister somehow affiliated with royals? Ah, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." She looked away but still wondered why Sayua said that to her. _Even princesses like_ us _can cry too_ , her words echoed in her mind.

"Royals?" The young man asked as he bit on another meat that was once on Zoro's plate.

Everyone looked at him, including the royal servants and the king.

"She is a runaway princess for all I know." He shrugged and continued eating like nothing was just said before he paused, "Ah, I wasn't supposed to say that." He then continued eating.

"Princess?!" All of his friends exclaimed, "Your sister is a princess?"

"That makes you a prince then!" One of the crew member pointed at him.

"Nah." He shook his head before making an angry face, "All this talk is making me hungrier! Ask her yourself when we meet her again!" He then started stealing the food on everyone's plate and stuffing them into his mouth.

Once again, the racket began and they all started laughing and bickering at each other.

After that, they all took a bath and received good thanks from the king. They all also came into a decision that they will leave the palace that night to continue their voyage. It was a wise one considering the fact that a few of them received a higher bounty and they were in a... hunt down.

They managed to set sail with the kind help of Bon Clay and escaped the eyes of the marines, though he was captured for the sake of the Straw Hats. They also managed to give a touching goodbye to their princess friend, Vivi.

This will surely become one of their unforgettable adventures in the Grand Line.

They also got another person on their crew.

: :

Sayua was peacefully sailing, trying to calm down her mind from thinking about things that she shouldn't be thinking of such as a nightmare she had about someone's death. She massaged her temples and kept sighing after another.

She looked up at the sky with a worried face, feeling quite uneasy about Ace's words. She kept tapping her foot on the wooden deck, impatient and irritated.

"That freckled Ace!" She ruffled her own head, trying to get her mind out of it for one second.

A squeak was then heard echoing on her small boat, alerting her and making her activate her Haki to look for the intruder. But what she sensed was no intruder.

She went inside her room to check for the sound maker and was truly surprised about the little, white and fluffy creature.

"A... ferret?"


	21. 『Chapter 20 - A Spade and A Surgeon』

**It's been a while~**

 **But don't worry ;)**

 **I went overboard this time lol**

 **07.16.18**

 **3000 words**

 **『** **Chapter 20 | A Spade and A Surgeon** **』**

Sayua held the albino ferret by the back of its neck while inspecting it with her blue eyes. The creature stared back curiously at her with its red, beady eyes. It seems like it was enthralled by the lively colour of the girl's eyes, which made it stay still.

"When on earth did you get here?" The girl asked the creature, knowing that it won't possibly answer back, "I guess I'll have to drop you off on the next island."

"There's no need to do that." The creature told her telepathically.

"Why? You wanna hitch a ride or something?" Sayua asked it again before freaking out and throwing it at the very back of the room. "WH-WH-WHAT THE HECK?! IS THERE A GHOST IN HERE?!" She backed off and onto the back of the door, making her tapped.

"Ow! You're a mean one, arencha?" The talking ferret stood up and dusted itself, "I was glad enough to hitch a small ride before you came. I assume you're the owner of this dingy?"

Sayua nodded, stepping closer seeing that the ferret looked like it's harmless. Well, if it isn't, she'll just either cook it or throw it overboard. "How are you able to... talk?" She asked the creature.

"To be honest," the creature stepped closer to the young lady, "you're the first person to react when I... talk. It's telepathically so eventually, some may hear me but I didn't expect that someone to be a young girl."

"Well, I didn't expect to find a talking ferret to aboard my small vessel." The girl muttered. "But hey, do you want to sail with me? You know? Be my partner?" She asked jokingly, sitting beside the small ferret.

"A partner?" The ferret tilted its head, "Haven't heard of that word for decades."

"What are you? Older than me?" Sayua sarcastically asked, picking the ferret up and placing it on the bed as she lay down face first right after.

"What if I say yes?" The ferret winked at her, its sadistic tone getting to her.

"Seriously?" Sayua sweat dropped, "No way—there's no way normal animals can live longer than me, or are you normal?"

"Am I?" The ferret sassily wiggled its non-existent eyebrows. "No, seriously." It suddenly sounded serious, "I may or may not be older than a millennia."

"That sounds fake but hey," the girl lifted herself up and sat on her fluffy bed, "at least you're alive to see the pirate days." She then turned to look at the creature, "A talking, male ferret. What is your name? I can't just call you ferret or just... 'hey'."

"I don't have a name as of now. I've been nameless after my last owner died in a battle with the government." He looked out of the window. "Besides, you'll be in great trouble once you sign the contract—"

"How about Spade then? I'll call you Spade. You look like a Spade to me." She shrugged.

"Idiot!" The ferret smacked the girl's side, "You'll be in a lifetime contract with the devil if you name me!"

"I don't really care. I've been through hell and back." She shrugged and let herself fall back on the bed with Spade trapped under her arm. "I really need a companion to travel with so you're just perfect." She smiled, looking at the creature struggle to wiggle out of her arm, "I assume that you're the devil?"

"Why... would you... think that?" Spade wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "I'm just a talking ferret that you almost killed from throwing me onto the wall." He shook his body and fixed his fluffy white fur.

"I don't know? I just know?" She shrugged. "Then you'll be my partner from now?" She raised a brow and let herself float using her powers, hovering over the bed rested her chin on her palms.

"I can't do anything, can I?" The once nameless ferret bowed down his head, "Spade at your service, Master...?"

"There's no need to add... 'Master' or honorifics. Sayua or Sai is just fine." The girl smiled softly at the white puff ball.

Spade smiled and raised his head, "But I must fulfil my duty to be your rightful pet—"

"It's not pet. You're my partner." Sayua made it loud and clear, "So, hey, partner."

: :

Spade started to like the girl a lot more than when they first met. He started sitting and resting on her shoulders whenever he can and use his body to keep the girl warm when the weather is cold. He started to take care of the girl who called him her partner, for he keeps hearing her cries in her mind.

Two weeks before they met, he managed to sneak in her small boat and was drawn by her worried thoughts and clouded mind.

He didn't tell her that he can hear her thoughts just as she can hear his, for it will cause a lot of trouble. He knows about her frustration about a certain someone and her nightmares about the same person. He can live by feeding with her anger, doubts and regrets but he chose not to do that... yet.

He is in fact a _demon_ —a demon that that feeds on the wrath of people.

He's quite hungry and hasn't feed himself for over a century. His mortal animal body is surviving by eating normal food, but his soul is slowly dying of hunger. He simply rose from his long slumber to search for something that can potentially kill him and end their realm, the _Armageddon_ , but that's for some other time.

He, who belongs to the _Four Ministers of the Deadly Sea_ , is the protector of the last _Gate of Hell_. He holds the title of _Wrath, Pride, Envy, and Sloth_ by his name, and he's the eldest of the seven siblings and the heir of the kingdom beneath the earth.

He once only held a single title, but got all four by killing his own brothers. His first title is long forgotten and shalt not be brought up to bring the past ever again.

He doesn't regret killing them for power.

He doesn't care about them dying because of his own hands.

 _He doesn't regret anything_.

His last three siblings each hold their respective title: _Lust_ , _Greed_ and _Gluttony_ , and their whereabouts are currently unknown.

He could care less about his younger siblings. He doesn't care about them nor know their well-being, and now that he's bound to a mortal, he can't care about them and must not be found by them, or he'll be downgraded by them. Unless of course, if they're bound to a mortal as well, then there'll be a fair fight.

He could care less about his duty to end the _Armageddon_ , the Hell's threat, and just live a normal animal life.

For now, he'll stay as a ferret named Spade, the faithful partner of a clever pirate, Sayua.

He was actually surprised that a candidate of receiving the crown of the King of the Pirates, Queen in her case, found him with no difficulties. She also almost found out about his real identity, and still has suspicions but he managed to clear his name and play his part as the lazy partner.

: :

"Sai-chan?" Spade called her name, "Who are we looking for again?"

"We're either looking for my older brother, Ace, or for that bastard, Teach." The girl gritted her teeth, "I'm gonna drag Ace home if I reach him and kick Teach's arse if I find him first."

Spade looked at her hand that held a piece of paper with the letter 'A' written on it. He then sighed and rested his head on her shoulder to close his eyes, "You're really doing this?"

"Of course!" Sayua said. "I need to take Ace back before the worst comes! I'd rather be the one to be beaten by that punk than him! He has a more worthy life than I do. He's Roger's son, and I must protect him."

"Roger, huh?" The ferret smiled, "The once so called _King_?"

"Yes..." Sayua then smiled, "so I must protect the prince."

"Despite of you being a princess yourself?" The ferret opened a red beady eye and looked at her.

"Shut up, Spade." She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I've been into Reverie once and wore the crown once but that will never happen again—I'm just a traveller, no more than that."

Spade closed his eye and retained his sadistic smile, "If you say so, Princess—"

Sayua grabbed him by his tail and held him over the sea, "Do you want to drown or be cooked into a stew?"

"I want neither, please." Spade pleaded for his life, "Don't do this to me! I'm sorry!"

: :

Sayua continued reading the newspapers while she's biting on a piece of bread and couldn't stop grinning, which made her jaw stiff because of her prolonged action. Spade hath already told her to stop smiling like a complete idiot, but he just ended up being too lazy to even continue scolding her.

"What can you do about it? My brother's bounty rose, along with Zoro's." The girl chuckled and showed the bounty posters included in the newspaper, "He's gonna be catching up with the new generation of infamous pirates!" She laughed before sighing and frowning, "Which means, he'll be in a lot of danger."

"Then why would you be so happy about his bounty?!" Spade asked her angrily.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I just feel like I need to be happy. I'm sure Sabo-niisama will be happy and probably will be like me, grinning like an idiot if he's still alive."

"Here we go again..." Spade rolled his eyes, probably full of the girl's story about her brothers.

"Spade." She called him, but he ignored her. "Spade!" She shouted his name, "There's an island!"

"Another one?" He finally perk up, "Can we relax in the island for a bit? We already ventured into two islands together with no rest and relaxation."

"But I'm in a hurry and you can't do anything about it." She flicked her untied hair to the side and let the strands ride the wind, "I'm the one in charge here."

"And I'm the Prince of Hell here." Spade muttered under his breath.

"You said something?" The blond raised a brow.

"I said, we need to gather supplies there." The devil saved himself from his loud mouth, sighing after the girl _bought_ his lie.

Sayua stood proud on the deck once they finally docked on the island. She let Spade anchor the little ship they own before making him sit on her shoulder and hopping on the wooden dock. They followed the wooden trail and reached a small port city.

They posed no threat since the girl wandered around in her small, young form. People made way for her to walk through, and they were captivated by her unexplainable beauty.

The island seem to contain people taking care of flowers and plants, with the said items being the main item to be presented to the wandering travellers and pirates. They welcome everyone and seem to treat everyone with hospitality.

It was a pretty boring walk for Sayua since she's not really interested in these kind of stuff.

She was looking down at a piece of paper the whole time and didn't really know where she's going. The only time she looked up is when she bumped into someone's leg.

She blinked as her eyes travel up the tall, young man's features. Her blue eyes then locked on the man's cold set of grey orbs. She wasn't affected by it since she's used to seeing glares and coldness from Shanks when he's training her, but she is curious to see a new face.

She made Spade look up as well, making him tilt his head. She recognised the young man as the captain of the Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law.

They had a little staring contest before Law was called out by his first mate, Bepo.

 _This is bad_ , Spade thought, _Sai loves white and fluffy_ —

Sayua's eyes lit up upon seeing the bear wearing an orange boiler suit. She ran up to the fluffy mink, dragging her sword with her and hugged the fluffy bear. She smiled brightly to resemble a child that just got a piece of candy, "You're so fluffy!"

"Ah! I'm sorry for being fluffy!" Bepo panicked.

His captain made a mused grin and picked up the little girl by the back of her collar. He was surprised of how light she was but ignored it for now, "You have to leave us, little girl."

Sayua looked at him and smiled, "But he's fluffy."

"We're getting off track here, Sayua." Spade told her, which sounded just like a squeak when heard by others.

"I know, Spade. But Traffy-san's bear is fluffier than you." The blonde pouted.

Penguin and Sachi who overheard the given name couldn't help but contain and hold back their laughter. Their captain glared at them before looking at the girl he lifted up.

"You seem to know about me, little girl." He said.

Sayua let herself go by using her powers to float. While mid-air, she folded her arms and looked at him with a smile, "Why wouldn't I?" Her eyes were then shadowed over by her top hat, "Let's talk this over tea, shall we? I just got here and my ferret is complaining about not having a lazy day—don't worry, it's my treat."

Law's group and he himself was surprised about the child's sudden change in personality, almost as if she's not really a child like she previously showed. They then found themselves sitting across the now beautiful and busty young lady while watching her take a sip on her herbal tea with her companion ferret drinking the same hot drink.

"So tell me, Law-san." The girl smiled innocently, "What are you doing here? Making your way to Sabaody Archipelago perhaps?" She asked, putting down her favourite tea down the saucer, taking a piece of sugar biscuit with her other hand.

"You must have been there already, right?" Law raised a brow paired with his signature smirk, making her realise something.

"Oh, right." Sayua chuckled, standing up and tipping her top hat forwards, "The name's Sayua, not notorious, I promise." She winked at him before sitting back down.

"You have a pretty name, Sayua-ya." The young man smirked, "But do you live up to its meaning?"

"Oh, please." The girl chuckled and started petting Spade, who seemed to enjoy the head massage. "I've been on the High Seas before and have explored many islands, under the sea to the highest altitude of the world while living up to its meaning."

"You seem like someone who'll have their name plastered on everyone's mind, but I don't know a pirate named Sayua." The surgeon took his cup of coffee, trying to distance away from the bread next to it.

"I actually didn't plan to become a pirate. I consider myself as a humble traveller." She told him with a nod, thinking back to the past.

"Humble traveller my arse." The ferret squeaked.

"Shut up, Spade." She rolled her eyes. She turn back to face Law, who seem to be interested at the little fluffy thing sitting on the table, "Don't think about dissecting that thing—I'm gonna do it myself if I get irritated by him." Spade paled at the moment, his mortal body at stake.

Law let out a laugh, amused by girl's words, "I can help you with that."

Sayua laughed with her before setting an empty cup on the table. "Well, it's nice knowing you, Law-san." She stood up and left a small pouch of money on the table as a tip, "I'm actually in a hurry and was just amused by your Mink friend." She grabbed her ferret by the back of his neck and placed him on her shoulder.

"You know a lot, don't you?" Law, amused, looked up at her figure who stopped right next to him who was still sitting.

"Oh, yeah." She then shuffled through her pockets and took out two wanted posters and showed them to him. "Have you seen either one of these people?" She asked him with her head tilted to one side.

Law and his men behind the chair looked at the two bounty posters and saw two big names from the same infamous crew, the Whitebeard Pirates—one being Portgas D. Ace and the other one being Marshall D. Teach.

The young man raised a brow at the girl behind the wanted posters and instead of answering her, he just questioned her, "Why are you even asking for these two, Sayua-ya?" He then took the two wanted posters in her hand, "Your acquaintance? Enemy? Or are you hunting them for money?"

The girl sighed and sat next to him, letting her head hang back over the chair. "Yes, I'm looking for them but not for the money. I'm taking one back home to scold and the other one to beat up." She looked at him without turning her head, "Though it'd be nice to actually catch up with my foolish brother without encounter _him_." She gritted her teeth and bit her nail on her thumb.

The doctor leaned closer to her and pulled her hand down to stop the bad habit, "I assume that the infamous Second Division Commander is your brother that you have to drag home?" He asked her, still holding her soft hand.

Spade looked at him like he's stealing his property. He was also showing his teeth as a sign of hostility.

Sayua didn't know why he did that but it felt comfort—it felt like a warm home, welcoming her from her long hardships. It somehow felt comforting, which made her lock eyes with him and see something vividly that she shouldn't have been able to see.


	22. 『Chapter 21 - Images』

**07.16.18**

 **2785 words**

 **『** **Chapter 21 | Images** **』**

Sayua didn't mean to invade someone's past. She didn't know she could do it, but doing it now unexpectedly? It's a headache—literally. All of Law's memories just entered her mind in a cost of looking into the windows of his soul, causing her to pull back her hand and hold her head with both of her hands.

"Oi, Sai!" Spade squeaked, looking back to the Surgeon of Death and back to his partner.

"Sayua-ya?" The young man placed his hand on her shoulder, well, attempted to but just received a horrifying screech from the girl's ferret.

All of the information that just entered the girl's system is finally getting to her—Law's family's death, his town's tragedy, and the death of his father-figure who risked his life just to save him. Now, the nightmare she had about Ace dying with the hand of marine is also mixing in, making the unwanted feeling of nausea to kick in and make her suffer.

Her head ached incredibly unbearable for her to even make a move. Her whole body shook in fright and her senses are being blocked, making her unable to hear what Law and Spade are trying to tell her.

"Sayua-ya!" Law stood up, knocking back the chair and pushing the table, attracting the other customer's attention.

"Sai-chan!" Spade squeaked and jumped off of her shoulder and started taking her temperature with his little paws. His sensitive nose picked up the scent of tears and immediately whipped his head to the side and looked at Law with his red, beady eyes. "What are you doing? Save her! You're a doctor aren't you?!" He squeaked.

He doesn't know why he takes too much care about this mortal human who just signed her soul to the devil. It's too early for her to pass through the Gates of Hell, and he somehow have the conscience to think about her at this time. He knows that the doctor doesn't really know what he's saying but he's sure he's smart enough to understand a screaming ferret.

Law didn't waste any more time and immediately took Sayua in his arms and started darting off into the crowded street, which gave a convenient path for them to pass through. He took the girl inside his submarine immediately and into the infirmary.

When he swooped her up, he immediately felt her cold sweat and hot temperature. He didn't know what caused this but he needs to check on her up and treat her no matter what. He actually doesn't know why he's doing this to a stranger he just randomly met, but it feels so right. Her bubbly personality when she was in her child form reminded him of his late little sister in his hometown, which made him even more confused.

Someone like her couldn't possibly make him remember his past.

He leaned closer to her and opened her top a bit to release the heat and for him to be able to wipe her sweat. He used his powers to switch, well, 'Shamble' away her clothes with his extra pair that he thinks will fit to her, which they did, they're just a bit long.

Spade watched the whole thing with caution and is staring daggers at the doctor.

Sometime later, Sayua came to a high fever and her ferret has been right next to her since. The crew were surprised of how loyal the ferret was and started feeding it while it waited patiently for its master to recover, but it didn't touch any food or water the crew gave to it.

It was stubborn.

"Spade, please." Penguin offered a live mice but he just receive a glare from the animal.

They learned the animal's name through Law who's occasionally stopping by the infirmary to check on the girl. They didn't think that their captain can actually care for someone.

Later that night, Sayua finally opened her eyes and felt as though she drank a lot of alcohol the night before. Her head felt a lot lighter though, thanks to whoever took her to what it looks like a ship's sickbay. She wandered her eyes before sitting up and rubbing her forehead.

She looked over to the side and saw neatly folded clothes placed under her top hat. She blinked a bit before looking down and seeing herself wearing someone else's clothes. She then saw a pair of white fur next of her pillow, making her smile and look out of the window.

It was dark, but she can see perfectly fine.

She stood up and placed a blanket over her ferret companion. She smiled and turned around, taking a step only to trip because of the length of her clothes. She winced a bit before looking up, seeing a pair of feet right in front of her face.

She stood up immediately and dusted her clothes, pulling up her jeans and folding the ends up for her to move more efficiently.

Law let out a chuckle and just notice how she looked cute in his clothes after he turned on the lights.

She pouted and looked away before thinking of something. She walked up to the table next to the bed she was laying and checked on her clean piles of clothing, looking for a certain treasured item. When she finally found her old and rusted pocket watch, she sighed in relief.

"I thought I lost you." She hugged her pocket watch and opened it to get a glimpse of the photo she kept through the years.

Law manage to see a glimpse of her treasured photo and was pretty surprised, "You have other siblings, Sayua-ya?" He asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I do..." She nodded, remembering the memory she received from him. "Do you have one, Law-san?"

"I..." Law folded his arms, "I had a sister."

"Had?" She sounded surprise to not raise suspicion. "I know how you feel... I lost one of my three brothers..." She softly smiled, holding her pocket watch tight.

Law looked down at the floor while fidgeting with the pen he randomly reached from a nearby desk.

"That's right, I need to go and save that idiot's butt before he can encounter Teach." Sayua stood up and picked up her clothes.

"Why are you keeping your brother away from that man?" The young man asked her, making her look at him.

"I really didn't plan for this voyage, but Teach is a dangerous man." She said. "He gave Shanks the scar on his face, and I can't even lay a single damage to that drunkard ever since the real training started. I don't care if Ace-nii is the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates—Teach is out of his calibre."

"Yet you want to reach that dangerous man first." Law had a point.

"I know, but Ace is my brother and I can't let him do a suicidal attack." She wore her clothes in a blink of an eye with the help of her powers, with her recent borrowed clothing folded neatly at the table. "I'd rather be the one to attack that Teach instead of my brother—he attack before he can think." She then gave the young man a smile, "I'm stronger than you think I am."

"I know," Law stood up and took her hand, "Puppet Master Sayua."

Her eyes widen a bit, shuffling in her pockets and realising that he took her bounty poster in the pocket of her vest. She chuckled and picked up her sword that was leaning at the side of the table, "Not just the Puppet Master." She winked and turned to her small form.

"Marionette, huh?" Law mused, looking at the floating child in front.

"I'll take my leave now." She picked up her ferret who immediately woke up at her touch.

"Sayua!" Spade squeaked and jumped onto her face, hugging her like she's going to disappear.

She pulled the ferret off her face and placed him on her shoulder. "Thank you for your hospitality." She bowed and tilted her head to the side, "You're kind despite of your grumpy face." She chuckled, "You're the kind of person my little brother would like to team up with."

Law managed to genuinely smile before he watched the little girl vanish from sight. He then heard something fall from where the girl once stood. He stood up and picked the item up. He inspected the new-looking golden pocket watch with its broken chain.

He opened it up and saw a photo of the same young lady and the Yonko she spoke about before she vanished, Akagami no Shanks, with the two smiling at the lenses of the camera. A piece of paper was also tucked inside the pocket watch with a letter 'S' carefully written on it.

"Sayua-ya, huh?" He smiled.

: :

The Supreme Five Elders of the World Government are discussing about Shanks and Crocodile regarding their recent actions. Crocodile just lost his title as a Shichibukai and the Yonko seemed to be making a move to get close to the Whitebeard Pirates.

They also got their eyes set on the one who toppled Crocodile over, Monkey D. Luffy. The Government also heard about recent appearance of a mysterious pirate, Puppet Master and Marionette in various parts of the Grand Line which got them thinking: What on earth is the pirate doing here when the Akagami's are in the New World?

They called out the rest of the Shichibukais for a meeting and big discussion about the matter.

When they all arrived, except for a few, there was an uproar. Doflamingo started a ruckus and Mihawk unexpectedly came along with new faces coming left right and centre.

Like Lafitte.

The Demon Sheriff introduced a candidate for the missing seat of Shichibukais, his captain, Marshall D. Teach. The Gorosei nor the other Shichibukais that are present are not familiar with the name, almost closely disregarding it but heard that he was from the Whitebeard Pirates and now leads the Blackbeard Pirates.

Since that perked up their interest, Doflamingo also brought out the news that the Puppet Master is wandering around loosely away from what they believe to be her crew, the Akagami's. Mihawk looked at him with his cold eyes and watched him as he talks what her real identity may be.

"She was from the East Blue, ain't she?" The mad man asked no one in particular, "I was just curious since I found out that she appeared the same time a princess disappeared."

"That's absurd." Mihawk commented, "Didn't they found her remains back in the palace?"

"Yeah, the king did say that."

"They said that someone assassinated her."

"Her remains were found months later and was kept a secret until a gossip spread out."

People started agreeing with the swordsman.

"Maybe I was wrong then." Doflamingo chuckled and looked at Mihawk, "It's not like you to talk about someone, Mihawk." He laughed, pointing at the said man.

"I was simply stating a fact." He said, "It's merely a simple sentence to end a senseless talk."

Kuma looked at them, studying their tones and actions. He's a part of the Revolutionaries and have heard about an unconfirmed death of a princess. There is a big chance that the Puppet Master is the deceased princess, but he knows how things work in that place.

He thinks that the princess ran away to escape from the kingdom's rules.

Speaking of Puppet Master, there's a gossip circling around that the said pirate and Marionette are the same person. The gossip came from the marines who were in Alabasta and it reached even the Gorosei's ears.

Of course, they haven't confirmed that yet since a Captain reported that the Puppet Master nor the Marionette was not seen in the kingdom of Alabasta.

: :

Sayua did a quick scan around the last flower island but didn't saw any signs of Teach. She just decided it'd be best just to follow Ace's Vivre Card to just drag him home and to not fight anyone or cause a big uproar to the public, especially alert the World Government.

The World Government still doesn't know about the existence of her Toki Toki no Mi, and it's safe to be that way—it's better to lay low than have pirate hunters and marines to be on her tail.

It's a pain in the arse to get away from them.

Currently, she's heading to the direction her brother went off to and kept ignoring her Log Pose while casually taking a sip from her freshly brewed earl grey tea. Spade is lazing around as usual while eating his noon time snack, a bag of dead mice.

He then perked up suddenly and looked overboard, seeing a ship coming closer. "A clown?" He wondered, "Buggy, perhaps?"

"Oh, that pirate?" Sayua looked at the ship that is approaching fast, "Shanks told me about him. He told me he was an interesting and funny guy."

"I don't know," the ferret shrugged, "I'm only familiar about him because of his bounty poster."

"He got a low bounty though." She casually said which was overheard by the man himself, Buggy.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" The man asked suddenly with his loud voice, which didn't really affect the ferret the girl. "I have a high bounty, you goons!" He fumed, pointing at the two bored figures.

"Not higher than any of my posters though, nor my brothers'." Sayua told Spade who nodded, agreeing with the truth, "Luffy also beat him up."

"Why you—"

"Have you seen either Hiken no Ace or Marshall D. Teach pass by your crew or something?" The girl floated towards them, startling the group. "I'm in a real rush since I'm itching to drag _that_ idiot's butt back home." She said, hovering over to a table of food set up in the middle of the ship's deck.

"Well, Hiken no Ace stopped by a few days ago—wait, who on earth are you?!" Buggy asked her.

"Oh, sorry for my rudeness." She turned to face him and gave him a soft smile before bowing, "Sayua's the name, Ace's sister." She then grabbed the fruit basket at the centre of the table before hovering back to her own small boat.

"A-ACE'S SISTER?!" Buggy and his crew exclaimed, even Alvida was surprised and looked overboard.

"Yeah." Sayua nodded, "Thanks to you, I now know I'm close to completing my side quest and hopefully can come back to Shanks' sooner or later."

"You're welcome." The blue haired clown bowed before it hit him, "YOU KNOW SHANKS?!"

"You have a lot of questions but since you gave a tip..." The girl smiled, "Yes, I'm an acquaintance. Maybe. Probably."

"E-EHHH?!"

"Well, I have to go." She told them and started sailing her black-flagged ship.

She ignored everything Buggy kept telling or asking her when she finally passed through. She's too focused on planning how she can bring Ace back and convince him not to lay a hand on Teach to answer the clown.

Spade looked at her as her thoughts enter his. He really don't want to tell her about it but it's best to know what she's thinking so he can form a plan as well. Again, he doesn't know why he's doing this but it better be worth it. He's too drawn by her beauty and wit that he's staring at her too intensely.

Sayua noticed this and smiled mischievously. "Even an animal can be a bit too dreamy, huh, Spade-kun?" She leaned down, her face near the unknown prince.

The ferret blinked and shook his head, "What? No way!" He flustered as he backed off.

: :

Shanks was really irritated when Sayua ended the call and now, he can't even reach her. She always hang up in a middle of an important conversation, not even an important conversation—she'll always hang up no matter what, and he's practically used to it now, except for the fact that their last conversation was really important and she rudely hung up.

He just sighed since he knows he can't do anything about it but accept her request. He knows that that girl will do anything to get or do what she wants, and no one can stop her.

He just hope she reach Ace first before Teach.

Currently, he and his crew are on a winter island, preparing to set sail to meet Shirohige and have a little talk with him and throw in Sayua's request as well since the letter he sent to him was disregarded and was shredded into bits.

It's the least he can do for the person he treated like his own daughter.


	23. 『Chapter 22 - Unexpected Meeting』

**07.17.18**

 **3100 words**

 **『** **Chapter 22 | Unexpected Meeting** **』**

Sayua re-read the news on the newspaper and saw that her brothers are causing ruckus left, right and centre—Luffy and his crew dropped down on a, of all places, a marine base and Ace had disguised himself as a marine officer to infiltrate a warship.

She felt left out considering she's still sitting pretty on her small vessel that doesn't carry any name nor any mark. She's the only one left not doing any racket, which makes her giggle every time she thinks about it. She would always join and save their arses back in the time when they're all still training together.

But that's back then—they all have their separate paths now.

Luffy's off to become the Pirate King.

Ace is off to make Whitebeard king.

Sayua is... is...

She gently rocked her chair back and forth and bit her finger tip, thinking of what her dream could possibly be. She stared up the sky and kept wondering what her dream could be. Her life's really not worthy to dream of anything big, especially when she's full of regrets.

Spade looked up at her as he hear her thoughts. He tilted his head and jumped on her lap, "What _is_ your dream, Sayua-chan?" He asked her.

"Oh, funny. I was just thinking about that." She giggled, rubbing the animal's forehead. "Let's see... my dream is... to go back to the past and save my brother... and if I live through that... I don't know... I guess I'll love and care for my brothers even more?" She shrugged and smiled at him.

"That's a strange dream... so you're leaving me?" He asked her, "If you go back to the past, there's a chance that you won't even come across a ferret."

"That's true..." She nodded before laughing, "But I won't be bound to a... ehem—a devil." She wiggled her eyebrows and winked at him.

"Whaaaaat?" Spade honestly sound broken.

"I'm kidding!" She chuckled before embracing the ferret, "I can't leave you, and if I were to go back in time to grow back again, I will make sure and will make a way to meet you no matter what. Or maybe I can bring you with me."

"H-Huh?" Spade froze.

"You're my partner after all." Sayua spoke that sent comfort down to the frail mortal body of the unknown prince. "I can't afford to lose you too." She let go of her hug, leaning back too far and making her and the chair fall backwards.

She chuckled and rubbed her head before standing up, "That was... ow..."

"Idiot." Spade looked away with a pout.

"I guess I am—"

"Shush." The ferret suddenly hushed her and looked at the left side of the small boat, "Someone's coming—"

"A warship?" Sayua looked at the approaching vessel and lifted up her ferret to see, "Of all things to pop up out of the Blue Sea—a freaking warship. What is my luck?" She chuckled, looking at the top of her mast, specifically at the blank black flag.

"You're... quite lucky running into people, huh?" Spade commented, "Are you magnet to people or something?"

"I guess so." She chuckled, "I also ran into Shanks come to think of it."

"What are the chances?" The ferret laughed and hopped on her top hat. "Whaddaya say? Annihilate them? Leave one alive to tell the tale of your existence? What's your move?" He asked her sarcastically but is hoping to see some action.

"I say we sink it." Sayua said. "It's best to stay hidden, right?"

"Oh?" The ferret mused, his ferret lips curving to a Cheshire cat smile, "You're quite evil, arencha?"

"It's the only way I can preserve my hidden status." The girl smiled and watched the giant vessel approach her small boat. "I have nothing else to—"

"Ah! Sayua-chan!" Someone interrupted her—someone really familiar, making her slowly raise her head, "My lovely granddaughter!"

"Huh?" Spade looked up, surprised at what the old man said.

"Jīchan?!" Sayua's mouth hang low as the said man hop down on her tiny vessel, "Wait, what? What? What are you—"

Garp didn't let her finish her words and wrapped his arm around her neck, ruffling her hair after her top hat fell when she was shook by the old hero. "I didn't expect to see you on this part of the sea! What might my traveller be doing?" He asked.

"Traveller?" Spade squeaked, picking up his partner's fallen top hat, "You're a pirate aren't you?"

"Right! Traveller!" Sayua laughed, glaring at the ferret before letting herself go from the old man's grip, "I'm... doing well...!" She smiled and looked up at the bigger vessel next to them, "Let's have a chat on your warship, Jīchan. My small vessel doesn't have enough space to let your men here." She smiled at the marines looking overboard, rendering them unconscious because of her beauty.

"Right! Right!" Garp chuckled, "Anything for my lil' girl!"

The old man led the way and the girl followed using her abilities. He then ordered his men to tie her small ship to the warship so that it won't drift anywhere before he told them to bring freshly brewed tea and rice crackers along with raw meat to give his granddaughter's animal companion.

"I'm surprised to... run into you, of all people, Jiji." The girl chuckled as she reach for her cup of tea, looking at the old man and the pink haired boy who's looking back.

"Hahaha! Me too, Sai-chan!" The old man munched on his rice crackers, "We're on our way to Water Seven to sort out something."

"Water Seven? Don't tell me it's about Luffy because I was just re-reading about his ruckus a few times earlier." She joked.

"Oh! It is about him—"

Hot tea rained on the poor ferret next to the girl as she choked on her hot drink. "WHAT?!" She stood up from her seat, making the wooden chair fall backwards, "How come I didn't know about any of this?!"

Garp laughed out loud and threw a towel to the poor ferret before making the girl sit back down. "It just happened a day ago—he managed to leave Enies Lobby in complete disaster." He sighed.

"Garp-san?" Koby, the pink haired boy called him, "Is she Sayua-san? Luffy-san's sister?"

"Yes, yes! She is!" The old man proudly nodded, pushing him forwards, "Look, Sai-chan! This is your idiot brother's fan!"

"N-No! I-I'm his rival, Garp-san!" Koby shook his head, making the girl laugh.

"I'm completely at lost but it's nice to meet you, Koby-kun." The blond girl stood up and made her way just to shake his hand.

"S-S-Sayua-san?" A blond boy pointed his finger at her, "I remember you!"

"Oh? Is that so? Because I don't remember you." She tilted her head.

"I'm Helmeppo! The one you met way back!"

"I don't recall anyone with that name, but it's nice to meet you, Helmetto." She smiled and went back to her seat.

"It's Helmeppo! Not Helmetto!" The blond whined, getting ignored once again.

"Anyways, Jiji." Sayua finished her cup, "I'm on my way to drag Ace back home so I better get going—he's in massive trouble."

"That brat?" Garp didn't sound as surprised, "So you're not going to visit Luffy?" He asked her.

"Nah, I'm sure he's alright considering he obliterated and got away from the navy if what you said is true." She chuckled and picked up her ferret by the back of his neck before floating up and hovering above the deck, "Just greet them for me, okay?" She smiled and jumped back down onto her ship, cutting the rope that bounded it with a swift move using her sword with her free hand.

She then looked up and saluted at the old man, "Bye-bye, Jiji." She smiled, "We'll see each other again!" She chuckled as her ship sailed off further away from the warship.

The old man smiled in return, quite happy to see her off.

"Garp-san." Koby called him, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Am I?" He chuckled.

"You told me that once you see her again you'll scold her for hanging up on you—"

"Ah! That's right!" Garp ran up to the railings, "I was too enthralled by my granddaughter's kindness! Bwahahaha!"

: :

After the Blackbeard Pirates missed the Straw Hats to capture them and maybe present them as a present to the Government, they drifted onto a new island since their vessel was broken by the Knock up Stream. They ended up buying new clothes and buying things to make a new vessel.

They were quite speechless of how lucky the Straw Hats were. Teach was quite amused by the Straw Hat boy and wants to meet him again to capture him.

He then hung around a pub to waste time until their Log Pose sets, which is a week from then. They also need time to build a new vessel, which will probably last around a month.

He didn't expect to meet someone interesting before he and his crew set out.

: :

"Are you going to stop by on the next island?" Spade asked the girl sitting on the rails of the ship, "I'm running out of food to catch on our ship."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Sayua nodded and stood up dangerously on the wooden railings, "I'm planning to buy you something anyways."

"Oh? What is it?" The ferret's curiousness started to kick in, "A pack of mice? A live bunny?"

"No," the girl chuckled, "it's not food, dummy."

"Then what?" The curious ferret tilted his head.

"Oh, look!" Sayua pointed towards the nearing island, making the ferret look at it as well.

Spade climbed up her legs and rested on her shoulder, his body wrapped around lightly on her neck. He then looked down at the coffee table on the deck to look at the most recent news that the girl read that morning—about her brother and his success in escaping Enies Lobby.

His eyes then trailed onto the bounty posters placed right next to it, underneath an empty tea cup. His whiskers moved a little as he made a small, visible smile, happy about his partner being happy. He can't let the smile on her face fade away from any reason.

Her smile is the only thing keeping his hungry soul alive.

"Let's go, Spade. Anchor the boat for me." The girl said as she transform to her small child form before she hopped off.

"Hai!" The ferret squeaked, doing what she said before hopping off the boat and onto her shoulder.

Since it's just a small vessel, it's safe to dock where many people can see the small ship. People might get interested and will try to steal things but there's really nothing to steal except for a few empty crates since Sayua carries all her money and valuables with her.

She stepped in the port city and immediately went inside a pet shop, making her ferret pal curious until she went to the accessories section—she was planning to buy him things!

She picked out a red collar with a small, genuine gold tag on it, which is shaped like a spade, perfect for Spade. She then grabbed a few treats and other accessories for him before she went to the counter to pay for all of the stuff she bought him.

"Ah! Little girl, is this for your little companion?" The lady behind the counter asked her enthusiastically, "They're perfect for the little fella."

"It is, neechan." Sayua smiled and took the red collar to make Spade wear it. "Spade lacks colour so I thought I'd give him special gifts before we set sail again."

"You're a little traveller, huh?" The woman then placed everything in a paper bag, "That'll be a thousand Berries for you, Ojousan."

"Here you go." Sayua paid her before she went out of the place, looking at her companion who's sitting on her shoulder, "You look cute, Spade."

"Thank you but... do I really need to wear a collar? It's as though I'm a slave or something." The ferret really can't complain since he was bribed by snacks just to wear it.

"Haha~" She chuckled, "It's necessary so if you ever somehow get lost, someone may lead you back to me."

"Oh?" He chuckled and looked at his collar, "It's not as good as a crown but hey, it's gold."

"Are you a prince or something?" She chuckled, "Let's get a few more things before we head out—ow!" She bounced back from someone's leg and was stunned, falling on her bum and hurting her small figure. "I'm so sorry mister—" She froze upon seeing the person's face. She really didn't expect to see the wanted man on this peaceful island. No, she's not prepared to face him. Not yet.

 _Teach_ , she gritted her teeth when his name came to mind.

: :

The Akagami's just broke through the Government's blockade and managed to reach the Shirohige's. Shanks didn't know why he feel that something bad happened but he still stepped on the enemy's ship, carrying a big bottle of _medicine_ with him and showing off his will power by knocking the weaklings unconscious by his mere presence.

After he handed his booze to the main man, Shirohige, he sat down for further discussion.

"To whom did you give your arm up to?" The man asked him.

"Ah, this?" The red haired man smiled, recalling the same question Sayua had asked him. "I gave it up for the sake of the new era—a bet for a young man." He answered.

"If you don't regret it then that's fine." The old man told him.

"Whitebeard, I've fought countless of battles and received countless of scars but..." Shanks pointed at the three running scars over his left eye, "... this is the only one that aches right now." He sighed, "I didn't get these from an adventure but from one of your men, Teach!"

Newgate tilted his head.

"Do you understand what I'm saying? He stayed hidden to make his move, and he finally did! I wasn't careless when he gave me these scars but... a man like him will never get satisfied—he will aim for your seat one day!" Shanks said. "Even my little girl saw this and ran after her brother."

"Get to the point." Newgate demanded.

"On the behalf of his sister, I want you to stop Ace." The red haired man told him in a serious tone. "He is young but strong enough to be a commander of your crew. He is strong—I know that, but his fame and trust are what complicating the issue."

The old pirate narrowed his eyes at the mention of Ace and the sister he always talked about aside from his brothers.

"Now is not the time to pit those two against each other!" The young man told him, "Sayua, I'm sure you've heard of her, the Puppet Master, is chasing after Ace and Blackbeard to stop their meet. She's doing all she can to pull her brother out of a big mess. My only request is that you stop Ace from going after Teach."

Whitebeard laughed, "Do you realise what you're asking?! Teach committed the one unforgivable crime on a pirate ship, killing a crew member." He looked at the man in front, "When I let a pirate on my ship, no matter how stupid they are, they become like a son to me."

Shanks looked at him dead in the eye.

"The souls of my dead sons and my crew calls out for vengeance. It's my responsibility to show that idiot, Teach, that he can't live in this world without a code of conduct!" He then finished off the rest of the booze Shanks gave him and threw it over the man's head, "Can that make it through your head? You're a hundred years younger to tell me what to do!"

Shanks drank his booze and threw it beside him and drew out Gryphon. "No one will be able to stop this New Era from spiralling into chaos!"

"Do you think that frightens me?!" Newgate stood up from his seat and drew out his weapon to clash against Shanks', "I'm Whitebeard!"

Their attacks clashed and split the heavens above—literally. It all stopped when a messenger bird delivered a letter to Shanks, which settled things down a bit.

"What's that, brat?" Newgate asked him.

"A letter from the rookie pirates back in the Grand Line and it's addressed to the Akagami, which will be me." Shanks told him and tore open the envelope to read the contents of the said things.

His eyes widened and his grip on the paper started to tighten, making the old man next to him narrow his eyes at him. It seems like all his worry was at cost when he finally read the letter from the Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law. It revealed something he might just not forgive.

Whitebeard took the letter and got it without resistance. He read it out of curiosity and even he can't believe something formidable happened.

" _Shanks of the Akagami's, this is the captain of the Heart Pirates. It seems like you're Sayua's guardian so I've sent this letter to let you know about her condition._

 _My crew followed her Vivre Card in the hopes of returning the pocket watch she left and watched her vivre card, that came with it, as it depleted into ashes._

 _We followed it and found her in the worst condition possible._

 _She's under my care._

 _I also included the news about the happenings in case it hasn't reached you yet._ "

Newgate gave the letter back to Shanks and picked up the envelope and sure enough, there was a newspaper with the exact happenings on the main headlines: " _Puppet Master vs. Blackbeard! Puppet Master missing and was found out to be the same Marionette! The mystery continues as she vanished from sight_!"

"I'll take my leave, Shirohige." Shanks told him with his hair shadowing his angered eyes. "Think about the request my little Sayua made—stop Ace." He left right after that in silence.

Whitebeard then saw something between the newspapers and saw a new bounty poster that contains a bleeding lady that have a smile on her pretty face. He read the contents in his mind, _"Dead or Alive, Puppet Master, 551,000,000 Berries."_

The two Yonkos both gritted their teeth as they part.

Unbeknownst to them, it's already far too late to stop Ace from clashing with Teach, for it is already happening as they think about their decisions.


	24. 『Chapter 23 - Big Mistake』

07.17.18

3200 words

『Chapter 23 | Big Mistake』

Sayua stood in the darkness as she recalled what happened. Regret filled her mind as the sequel played over and over in her visions, like it's in a big loop. She couldn't stop Teach from meeting Ace, she couldn't defeat him even with her power to control time.

She gritted her teeth and dropped down on her knees in the dark dimension she's in, like it's her mind's own world. She punched the dark ground with her knuckles until they bled and felt numb. Her tears flowed nonstop as she thinks about the formidable-about the vision she had about Ace fighting Teach right after the mad man fought her.

She failed.

She failed her mission.

: :

"Zehahaha!" Teach laughed and looked at the little girl who bumped into his leg. He saw fear and rage in the girl's eyes, which made him laugh, "Don't be scared, Ojousan." Something then popped in his mind, "You're starting to look like that pathetic Mugiwara back in _that_ place." He started laughing.

Sayua didn't reply to him but stood up on her own with her head hung low, making Spade tilt his head, "Sayua?" He squeaked, but she didn't budge.

She then placed her paper bag on the ground and made Spade go down as well, "Go back to the ship, Spade. I don't want you to see this."

Blackbeard raised a brow as the creature nodded hesitantly before running off while carrying the bag. He was then startled when the small girl grew to a beautiful woman that captured his round orbs. "Zehaha! What's this-"

He then got knocked a few feet away and into a wall, alarming the citizens and making them panic as the blond young lady walk towards the man she just punched in the face with her hardened knuckles thanks to Haki. The people started running away as they felt the girl's murderous aura surrounding them, making the coast free from possible casualties.

The only ones left were the members of the Blackbeard Pirates and the blond girl.

Van Augur shot his gun but was avoided with a head sway of the lady who just decided to punch their captain on his face. Jesus Burgess threw a punch but abruptly failed as the girl swirled around him to avoid a heavy punch.

Teach stopped them from attacking as he realised that she can use Haki with no problem. Even he can tell that she's a skilled fighter and thus shall not be attacked carelessly or be taken lightly just because she's a woman. So he got up and wiped the blood running down his nose and gave her his smug grin.

"How dare you talk trash about my brother?" The young lady snapped at him. "You're not worthy to talk about my brother's name!"

"Mugiwara? Your brother?" Teach laughed to the point he fell on the ground, "You're kidding?"

"I'm not, Teach of the White-no, Teach of the Blackbeard Pirates." The girl glared at him, her murderous intent pouring out as she try to calm down her own self.

"Oh?" He stopped from laughing and sat upright. "You know about me?"

"I only know about you because of my foolish older brother who's looking for you." She unsheathed her blade with her right hand and pointed the tip at the mad man, "If he's not chasing after you, I could care less about you and I can finally go back to Shanks."

"Ace? Shanks?" He stood up and dusted his pants. "You must be someone big to know about them-well, you're my commander's sister after all, Zehahaha~!" He chuckled as though he's mocking her.

" _Your_ commander? Pfft-don't make me laugh." She rested the safe side of her sword on her shoulder and gave him a glare, "Someone who broke the Iron Rule cannot go back to their normal pirate life." She then pulled her top hat forwards a bit, "Someone like you should be down in hell-and I'm the one who'll bring you there!"

She used a marine's technique to appear in front of him and to conserve her energy if something bad happens. She was unfortunately blocked by his underling, Doc Q. He was surprisingly fast for a horribly sick old man that's riding a stupid looking horse.

Sayua backed off and clicked her tongue, "Tell your men that this is just between you and me-I'll get to them later."

Teach looked at his crewmates and nodded, telling them to follow what the girl just demanded them to do, "'Ya heard what the little lady said." He then looked at the girl with his never-ending grin, "It seems like she wants to go to the afterlife before her brothers do!"

"You're the one who's going down to hell!" Sayua disappeared and appeared behind him, sending him flying forwards with a heavy and blazing hot kick of hers. She had coated her leg with Haki and hot particles that caused her leg to appear like it's at ablaze, but it was cancelled out at the last second that left her confused.

Her once flaming leg was only left with a Haki covered one, making her swiftly look at the man who seemed to have a peculiar devil fruit prowess.

"Zehahaha!" The man stood up like nothing happened and rubbed his back, "You can't damage me any further, Ojousan." He started walking closer that made her step back a bit, "I ate the Yami Yami no Mi that reduces anything to nothingness-which of course includes devil frit powers such as your mysterious one."

"It's..." Sayua sighed, "It's a bit stupid to tell your opponent about your ability, don't you think?"

"Is it?" Teach tilted his head.

"It is." The blond nodded.

"Oh." The man said, "Well... that gives you an idea of how powerful I can be so...-"

The girl didn't let him finish and paused everything and everyone around her. She then ran up to the frozen man and unfroze the time so she can hit him and catch him by surprise. She managed to slash through his clothes and wound his chest area before backing up to avoid making in contact with him that might cancel out her ability to control time and space.

The man winced in pain and clutched his chest, rolling around the rubble, his coward side getting to him. "Ah! Blood! I'm going to die!" With those words, his crew members rushed up to him, panicked at what to do.

"The cut isn't that deep for us to be too worried, but he will bleed to death if it's not treated." Doc Q, even though he's sick himself, told the rest.

"I-I can stand...!" Teach stood up and wobbled a bit, his crew stepping back behind him. "I'm... gonna get serious now!" He said as Sayua seem to be pulled towards his reaction, which startled her.

She suddenly just got grabbed on her neck by the mad man's filthy hand. She grabbed onto his hands and managed to dig her long nails in his hands, making him let go of her. She was still catching her breath when Teach decided to give her a big punch on her poor face.

Blood trickled down as she tumbled away from the man's punch. She managed to stop herself from going any further and skidded before fully stopping. With her nose broken and her forehead bleeding, it's starting to blur around since blood is pooling in her right eye.

She spat blood before smiling like she's enjoying the fight. She wiped off some of the blood on her cheeks and stood up, resting her open blade on her shoulder, "You pack quite the punch, don't you, Teach?"

"Zehahaha!" The mad man laughed, rubbing the hand he used to punch the girl. "You do too, for my reward's sister."

"Reward?" Sayua raised a brow.

"I'm going to kill Straw Hat in Water Seven! I'll present him to the Government as a gift! Zehahaha!" Teach laughed. "Oh! Why don't you join me? It'll be easier to lure him in!"

"Kill Luffy? Join you?" Sayua gritted her teeth as her hat shadow over her ocean blue orbs. "That's absurd, Teach. I won't let you lay a hand on my brother let alone for me to join your stupid crew." She then warped behind the man and attempted to attack but was surprised by dark matter instead, making her warp back to a safe distance.

"You may have the ability to go anywhere, but that can't save you from the most dangerous power in the history of all devil fruit powers!" Dark fog started to wrap around his body.

His men started to run away for cover, making Sayua narrow her eyes and be cautious of what might happen next.

She have read about the man's devil fruit and know that it's dangerous but with her power to control the time, she can potentially beat the man if she's careful enough. If she can just touch him one more time without him cancelling her prowess, she can reverse his age at a rapid state and make him disappear.

Of course, it's a dangerous task not only if she fail, but if she succeed, she might take massive recoil damage since she can't fully grasp the control of that ability yet.

She stood up and calmed her thoughts down, inhaling and exhaling shaky breaths before she disappeared in front of the mad man, making him laugh and increase the things floating around him.

" _Black Hole._ " He said as things started to draw near his way.

: :

Spade didn't really follow what his companion said and rushed back right after he placed the things she bought for him in their tiny vessel. He started running through the rushing crowd and was really alarmed considering they were in massive panic.

He even ran into someone carrying a camera while writing reports and running into safety. The ferret wanted to run after that man but chose Sayua first. He can tell that big things are happening.

"Liberation!" He heard Teach's voice as things started to fly outwards the pillar of darkness behind him.

"S-Sayua?" He squeaked, noticing the girl is nowhere in the area.

The girl then appeared floating above the mad man with her arms crossed and as though she's studying his abilities. She smiled and swung her sword in his direction and smiled when he dealt damage to the mad man. "It seems like your body absorbs anything but the pain." She smirked and lightly rested her black blade on her shoulder.

"How observant!" The mad man laughed. "But I'm surprised you didn't got sucked in my Black hole."

"I'm not gonna touch that thing again!" The girl said, rubbing her exposed right arm that has visible bleeding wound.

It seemed like whatever touched her right arm ate everything, including her precious arm covers that Shanks got for her. The blue garter is the only thing left wrapped around her right arm, very different from her left arm that is covered with light but durable cloth that served as her sleeves.

She still held her katana with her right hand though.

"Good choice zehahaha!" Teach then raised his left hand and made the darkness swirl around it. He let out a big laugh, "Black Vortex!"

Sayua felt the same sensation as when he first did that to her. She tried her best to back off but was sucked right into his hand, her arm trapped in his hand. Her devil fruit abilities was once again absorbed by Blackbeard's power, making her plans useless.

Teach pulled back his arm and was about to pack another punch to her body until a white creature jumped in and bit his left arm that made him let go of Sayua. Spade clung tightly on the mad man's arm and didn't let go even when he tried his best to get the ferret off of him.

"Spade!" Sayua witnessed Teach throw the helpless animal to the side and saw how her companion cough out blood because of the impact of the throw. She then glared at the man and gripped on her katana's hilt tighter, "How dare you?! He's just a little animal!"

"It was its fault for biting me!" Teach laughed, feeling something ominous surrounding the girl. He narrowed his eyes but his grin remained, "Getting serious, are you now?"

Silence followed.

"The flow of time and space controls everything, did you know about that?" Sayua asked after a rather long silence, making him raise a brow. "The past, the present and the future are all written in one's fate. It can change with the slightest decision, whether it's for good or for worse."

"Good and evil doesn't exist, Ojousan." He told her, "Fate holds everything in its path."

"And fate can make one good or evil, make one disappear or live a long life." The girl finally looked up, her eyes flashing the raging colour of crimson red. Blood continued trickling down her face as she hastens her pace towards the man, "I AM FATE AND I SHALL JUDGE YOUR WORDS!"

Teach laughed and ran forwards in her direction, laughing out loud as he did. "WE SHALL SEE ABOUT THAT!" He gathered darkness around him to clash with the girl.

Spade managed to open his eyes and move his mortal body, slowly making out an image of the girl he adores run towards danger. He stood up but fell forwards, making his shaking body ache. "Sayua... no...!" He cried, watching the two run closer to each other.

He can't deny the fact that Sayua is a strong fighter, especially she ate one of the most dangerous devil fruits. But she can't face the wielder of Yami Yami no Mi yet-he's far too dangerous for her to face. She might be able to counter it, but that's when she awakens her prowess.

Teach is out of her league.

It's a big mistake to let her run into him of all people. It could have been Ace, but it seems like the heavens doesn't want her to meet with her brother. It seems like they have... _other_ plans for the future and their fates.

Anger seeped out of his small mortal form and before Teach can deal more damage to his companion, he jumped right in the middle of them as a massive explosion occurred. He doesn't care what will happen. He just want to save his adored human partner.

: :

At the other side of the island, before the explosion occurred, Law and his crew are following Sayua's depleting Vivre Card. The captain raised a brow and noticed how the once white paper turn to grey ashes.

"I think we should hurry, cap." Sachi told him.

"It looks like something bad is-"

Penguin didn't manage to finish his words because the ground started to shake before a loud and bright explosion happened. The shockwave reached them immediately and sent some of them flying back into rocks and into the sea.

Law narrowed his eyes and started to run towards the site with no hesitation. The paper in his hands suddenly turned to a tiny piece, which told him to hurry. He used his powers to get there faster, and when he finally reached the middle of the once port city, he couldn't believe his eyes.

As a familiar top hat carried itself to the ground, a being appeared in the middle of the area after the bright light disappeared.

A man hovered above the rubble with a severely wounded girl in his arms. His long, white hair rested on his shoulders and his locks shadowed over his eyes. He wore seemingly foreign clothes that seem to belong to some royalty with his black traditional clothing with expensive crimson flower embroidery.

He wore wooden sandals and carried two swords on his right waist. He also wore a red necklace that has a golden spade-shaped accessory that is literally out of place.

The pale man raised his head and opened his eyes, revealing a bright red coloured orbs. His fangs rested softly on his lips as he stared at the unconscious lady in his arms. His eyes then trailed down at the top hat that was carried to Law's feet.

The mysterious man smiled softly at the Surgeon of Death before appearing in front of him without a warning. "Please do take care of this foolish young lady." He told him with his smooth, deep voice. He then gave her to him before turning around and picking up her top hat on the ground.

Law wasted no time and ran back to his ship where he can take care of the girl. He looked back and saw the mysterious man go back in the battlefield to retrieve the girl's blade and its scabbard near an unconscious Blackbeard.

The white-haired young man looked down at the unconscious man with his sharp eyes. He held the girl's blade on his right hand and raised it a bit. Blackbeard's men watched from a far and were afraid if the man who appeared out of nowhere will end their captain's life...

But he didn't.

He simply sheathed Noyoru in its scabbard, which was actually a _big mistake_ that will result to an unforgettable event that will change everything.

The man deemed that Teach received enough punishment from his powers. He can't let any mortal receive nor see how his power works any longer so he turned around and left the wounded and unconscious man lying helplessly on the ground.

: :

Law did an immediate treatment to the unconscious girl and treated her burns and scratches. He really doesn't know why he's doing this but he just thinks it's right-it felt right. He did all he can do and finally finished later that night with only the wounded ferret remaining to be treated.

He didn't know how the ferret managed to get in but it's carrying Sayua's top hat and her sheathed sword. The poor animal have wounds all over its body and is on the verge of dying, so he did what he can to help it survive. He saw the same spade accessory on the ferret, only this time, it's a collar, not a necklace, when he was treating it.

He had a sudden thought that- _no, that's absurd. No, just no_.

"There's no way an animal could..." Law shook his head and left the infirmary to proceed in his room.

He then started to write a letter to warn the only person he can think of the next day. He needed to send it with the help of the messenger birds that only pass by every morning after the news coos. When the night quickly passed by, as fast as it went, news of the recent happenings arrived on his deck. He tossed a coin to the bird and quickly read the newspaper with narrowed eyes.

It seems like every company is in an uproar since they finally discovered not only the recent events, but also the Puppet Master's identity.

Law gritted his teeth and placed the newspaper inside the envelope along with the updated wanted poster of the girl before sending it to the Yonko.


	25. 『Chapter 24 - The Inevitable』

**Hisashiburi~ Enjoy the chapter ;)**

 **Feel free to ask some questions and I'll answer them.**

 **07.23.18**

**3000 words**

**『Chapter 24 | The Inevitable』**

The revolutionaries are working nonstop to arrange many things to finalize their moves to clash with the World Government. Along with the ruckus, there's a big news going around the base of the revolutionaries – the government finally got a hold of a _not so blurred picture_ of the Puppet Master who also turned out to be the Marionette.

Puppet Master's poster is pinned on the main board and had red strings connecting to it with other information and another person. There is also a note written next to her wanted poster that says she's a potential threat to the government for her unknown prowess that can turn her to a small child.

The Chief of Staff stood in front of the main board with his fingers rubbing his chin while looking at the wanted picture that contained a bleeding and smiling lady. He doesn't know why she looks familiar, like he knows her, but he just trashed the idea and was about to step away only to bump into a smiling Koala.

"Sabo-kun, Sabo-kun!" She called him, "Look!" She then pointed at the wanted poster he was staring at earlier. "Puppet Master looks like you! She even have a top hat that looks like yours!" She pointed out, quite excited over it.

"What? No." The young man shook his head, "It might just be a coincidence."

"Huh? She does look like him when you look really close."

"The girl version of Sabo-san?"

People started agreeing.

"She is beautiful though."

"Yeah, she's cute. Too bad she's covered in blood in this picture."

"She's really adorable—"

"STOP HITTING ON HER!" Sabo suddenly snapped before blinking twice, not really sure why he said that out of the blue, "I'm… sorry."

"Ah! Chief have a crush on her!"

"Chief, no…!"

"You go, Chief!"

"Sabo-san, don't make her yours!"

The Chief of Staff suddenly felt pressured from all of the people's teasing. Red streaks formed on his cheeks in embarrassment as he stopped the roaring people from making any more noise. "Stop it, okay?! I was just out of it. Geez." He sighed and looked at Koala by his side.

"Sabo-kun's embarrassed." She giggled.

"Not you too, Koala!" The young man whined.

Dragon watched them from afar with the same wanted poster in his hand. He remembers meeting a same-looking little girl way back when he was in in East Blue. He smiled, knowing that the little girl grew up to escape her unfortunate fate.

Of course, he doesn't know if the Puppet Master is the same girl, but it is a possibility nonetheless.

: :

"Garp!" Sengoku shouted at the man, slamming a piece of paper on his own desk, "What is the meaning of this?!"

The said man looked at the piece of paper and almost choked at his rice cracker, "S-Sayua?!" He snatched the piece of paper from the desk and almost fell from his seat. "S-SAYUA'S A PIRATE?!" The chewed cracker flew all over the place, including on Sengoku's face.

"I didn't let anyone place her name out in the public yet for you but Garp, this is three out of three!" The Fleet Admiral said. "This is too troublesome for us, Garp."

The Fleet Admiral is quite familiar with the girl since he met her a couple of times already and know how she grew up thanks to Garp's stories but the old man didn't mention anything about her being an infamous pirate! This is far too much to take in one go.

Little Sayua grew into a… pirate.

"I didn't know she's a pirate!" The hero sighed and placed the wanted poster back on the desk. "I even met her when I was going to visit my grandson…" He then took his bag of crackers and started eating, "If I had known that she's actually a pirate, I would've _taught_ her a thing or two."

"You idiot!" Sengoku sighed, "She's a threat now to us, Garp. We don't even know about her ability yet, unless you do."

"Nope." The old hero shook his head.

"Wha—you're her guardian! What the heck?!" The Buddha smacked his forehead with his hand.

Garp then started picking his nose and started laughing, "She's my granddaughter, alright?! Bwahahaha!" 

: :

"Captain!" Someone from the crowd called the Yonko, "Sayua's poster has been updated!"

"Huh?" The red haired man turned around, losing his stiff posture as his men look at the wanted poster the crewmate is handing to him. He took it and narrowed his eyes, "We must hurry. Full speed ahead. There's no time to celebrate when she's in potential danger."

"We're already at full speed, cap." A man told him.

"Then make it faster!" Shanks sighed, showing another side of his personality, making the new and old members jump a bit. He then looked down at the poster and narrowed his eyes upon meeting the image of the bloody girl he treated as his own child.

"There's no need to be angry, Shanks." Benn walked up next to him and stared at the blue ocean.

"I'm just worried for her." The captain sighed, pocketing an item and taking it out gently, "If I had just noticed her Vivre Card, I could've…"

"No, Shanks." His first mate shook his head, "She wanted you to do something for her, didn't she? She even said that she wanted to fight Teach herself. She brought this upon herself—she wanted to do this."

"Still, if I just had the power to call her back that time, I could've stopped her." The Yonko gritted his teeth.

"I'm sure she didn't want this to happen either and wanted to run into her brother instead of _that_ man, but her fate didn't let it happen." His first mate told him.

The red haired man closed his eyes and sighed, "Yeah… she's a smart girl to think that…" He calmed down his self and looked out on the vast seas. He just wished that she ran into Ace instead.

Now that news is out, he knows that Ace will be more furious than anyone else and will probably continue his manhunt. If he reads about this, he will search for Teach. Shanks hopes he doesn't get into serious trouble, which won't really do anything now since the inevitable already happened without them knowing. 

: : 

A few days after Puppet Master's disappearance, Teach was already back on his feet and is on another island, causing trouble left, right and centre. He's reading a newspaper about his fight and was really sad about the missed opportunity to capture Puppet Master.

Well, he didn't know she's actually Puppet Master.

He's just wandering around Banaro Island and to his incredible luck, he came across an old acquaintance. He laughed and raised his hands, greeting the young commander, "Well, what do you know! It's Commander Ace!"

After a short chat about them introducing themselves to each other and Teach wanting him to join his crew to which he refused, Blackbeard suddenly started blurting out nonsense, the same thing he said to the Puppet Master, "I'm going to kill Mugiwara no Luffy! I'm going to present him to the government as a gift! Though Puppet Master might've been an easier catch but—"

"Luffy? Sayua? What did you say?" Ace narrowed his eyes. "What did you do to my sister and my brother?!"

"Oh, right. The blonde did say you're siblings." Teach looked at the newspaper in his hands, "Your blonde sister did this to me…!" He said, pointing at his bandaged chest and wounded face. "Just in case you didn't know, she almost killed me! Zehahaha! You're a family of monsters!" He then threw the newspaper to him.

The commander caught it with no problem and read the headlines, which instinctively made him grab his sister's Vivre Card out of his pockets. His eyes dimmed at the sight of the once full piece of paper. "Now I can't let you run lose, Teach. What did you do to my sister?!" He growled, restraining himself on attacking the disgusting man.

"Zehahaha!" The mad man simply laughed. "By the looks of things, she was preventing me to run into you. She failed miserably by letting me live!" He laughed harder, clutching his stomach.

The commander's face grimaced as he glared down at the mad man. Augur and Burgess attacked him but he countered with no problem, especially when he's furious. He got into battle with Blackbeard and learned about his ability, which is the same ability that sent his sister half dead.

Sure, his sister is a bit stronger than her, but she doesn't have the same experience as he does in fighting. He's confident he will win this battle for his beloved sister that rendered Teach unconscious once. He wants to finish what she started for him.

The fight that will change the current era occurred.

Teach was a bit out of it since his deep wounds and burns still hurt after what the Puppet Master did to him. Ace believed he was in the lead but he got too carried away. The two are about to clash one more time with Ace opening his mouth to tell Teach something. Teach simply laughed at what he said and replied casually with a somewhat stern look.

They then continued the last battle that will trigger the inevitable. 

: : 

A beautiful, goldilocks, young lady wandered through the darkness for quite a long time, hurting herself on the way by punching the ground and crying out loud. Images of darkness consuming her elder brother kept rolling in her mind, making her want to just pull out her brain just to make it all stop.

She's too weak to see this.

She's a coward to face it.

A bright light then appeared in front of her, taking the silhouette of her elder brother. The silhouette smiled at her and reached out his hands to her, which she gladly took. Her elder brother's silhouette started taking her for a slow dance, swirling her and making her seem like an elegant princess.

It didn't last long for the silhouette said he have to go, leaving her a big and warm hug along with a kiss on her forehead. Blood then started to trickle down the silhouette's body, but he continued rubbing the blonde's cheeks to wipe her tears off.

He smiled at her one last time and opened his mouth to say something. Sayua's eyes widened to what the silhouette said to her before he disappeared into the distance.

She ran after him and cried out his name, only to wake up with an ear-splitting cry.

She was sweating and covered in bandages, hooked into things and on a white bed. She swiftly removed everything hooked up on her and held on her head, almost pulling off her golden hair. She then hugged her knees and ignored the pain that acted when she did such action.

Footsteps came running into the room and soon, she was surrounded by a few familiar faces. Shanks was the first to quickly run and barge into the room then to her side, worried about her state – she was shaking and on the verge of crying out loud.

She looked horrible, like she just walked through a big nightmare. The Yonko haven't seen her like this before – all horrible and scared, frightened by things that are unthinkable to happen. He quickly called for a doctor and assisted her to lie back down.

He narrowed his eyes as she felt her cold skin. "Sayua? Are you okay…?" He asked her in an almost inaudible way.

Spade, who was clinging on his shoulder from the start, looked worriedly at his adored human. "Sai-chan?" He squeaked.

"A war…" The girl suddenly spoke, making the pull back a bit, "A war will…"

"What are you talking about, Sayua?" Shanks sounded concern.

He then narrowed his eyes after a short thought: Sayua has been showing the signs of being able to see something from the future. Though unconfirmed, Benn told him that it's entirely possible since she possesses the Toki Toki no Mi.

But a war? That's still far from happening. Nothing have triggered anything to start anything.

"I… don't know…" Sayua placed her hands to cover her eyes, "I saw Ace all bloody and…" She started crying, "I don't know! I don't know anymore!"

The red haired man was taken aback before he pulled her to a hug. He held her into his chest and hushed her to calm her down. "Get a hold of yourself, Sayua." He told her, "Everything's going to be fine. That was just… that was just a nightmare that needs to be forgotten…"

He can't help but feel sorry for the young lady. She's far too scarred and wounded mentally to see anything that will surely break her. He just hope that everything she saw in her mind is not from the future.

"Come on now, Sai…" He smiled at her and rubbed her back, "You've been out for too long… you need to do your best to recover…"

The girl nodded and laid back on the bed, letting her companion jump onto her stomach. She looked at the creature like she's saying that he needs to fill her in to what happened. So while she was being checked up by Shanks' ship doctor, Spade filled her in since he knows that other people can only hear his squeaks.

"Law-kun came and saved you, Sai-chan." He told her, "If it weren't for him, you'd be meeting the king of hell." He then hopped on the stool next to the bed, "He then entrusted you to Shanks-kun when they ran into each other near Sabaody Archipelago." He then perked up, "Oh, you were unconscious for a long time too… I'm glad you're back."

When people left her to rest, she started talking to her companion.

"Thank you… Spade…" She smiled at him and reached out for his paws.

"What do you mean?" He asked and placed his paw on her open palm.

She gently squeezed his paw, "I saw you…" She closed her eyes, "If it weren't for you… Law probably would've only found pieces of my body…"

"Y-You mean—"

"You're quite handsome for an old being, Spade." She said casually like she's not surprised at all.

"What? No." The ferret shook his head, "The only thing I did is when I bit Blackbeard to free you…" He looked away.

"Oh? Is that so?" The girl opened an eye and looked at him, "But _someone_ was definitely there that blocked Teach's attack… I guess I was just _imagining_ things and thought that it was _you_ who suddenly transformed…" She silently chuckled before wincing in pain and clutching her stomach.

"S-Sayua?!" Spade jumped onto her bed, "You okay?"

"Oh?" She managed to smile as she relax back, "You're concerned about me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You've done far too many dangerous things for me to worry!" The furry creature sighed, lightly smacking his face with his paws. "You almost died too…" He sunk down and looked away. "You're too reckless for a _princess_ , Sayua…" He looked back at her and realised she's already asleep. He simply chuckled and sighed, "You sometimes remind me of _that_ young lady." 

_"Prince-kun! Wait up!"_ Someone's voice echoed in the little ferret's mind. _"Don't leave me here!"_ The image of _that_ girl pouting popped in his mind.

 _"If you keep following me, you'll end up in the afterlife."_ Annoyed, the young boy told the girl.

 _"I don't care! Like you can kill me anyways!"_ The girl stuck out her tongue.

The young boy paused in irritation and turned around, " _Why you—"_

: :

Sayua was forbidden to use her powers to heal herself faster because it will reduce her lifespan, so she's stuck with natural healing with the help of Shanks' ship doctor. Of course, she really wants to go back to bring back Ace, but her room is heavily guarded for some reason.

She can easily get past them if she pause the time but Shanks is by the door and he can sense when she uses that ability up close so she's not taking the risk.

She eventually gave up and thought that they'll give up guarding her when she fully recover. She casually opened the door and walked past the people who then followed her up to the deck. She sat on the edge of the figurehead of the ship and started swinging her legs gently while feeling the sea breeze touch her skin.

A piece of paper made its way towards her, which hit her face, causing her to almost fall off the figure head. Thankfully, she removed the newspaper on her face and started reading it. Half way through, a sigh escaped her lips as she read about her younger brother's recklessness.

This is the second time he fought a Shichibukai and successfully render them helpless.

Shanks curiously looked at her from her back and decided to join her on the figurehead. He stood just behind her and saw the issued paper, making him chuckle, "Luffy did it again…~"

"That idiot…" Sayua chuckled, looking behind her and to the man's face.

"He's a smart idiot, Sai, a smart one." The Yonko chuckled.

"He is, actually." The girl then stood up and stood at the edge, balancing carefully while looking out towards the sea. "He's… so close in setting sail on these seas, but he's still… not yet ready to be in the New World…" She sighed, tilting her head to the side to see Shanks at the corner of her eyes.

"That's quite true, Sai." The Yonko agreed, gritting his teeth.

"He's… still too innocent for these seas…" The girl then looked back on the blue sea beneath her. She dangerously spun once and let the soft breeze make her long hair flutter back, "He needs to train himself before—"

"CAPTAAAIIIINNN!" Someone from the crew shouted, startling both the Yonko and the girl, resulting for the devil fruit user to slip and fall into the ocean.

"IDIOT!" Shanks pointed at the man who screamed his title out before jumping after the drowning Sayua.

Sayua, for once, felt the coldness of the sea. She helplessly looked up to the light that soon was filled in by the silhouette of her teacher and the one who treated her like his own. She smiled softly and reached out her hand as the seawater pull her down.

She closed her eyes and a vision of someone talking to another man while behind bars came through her mind. The image then got clearer and showed the face of her elder brother, making her shoot her eyes open and panic under the water.

Shanks narrowed his eyes as he witnessed her flail around and lose air. He hastily swam to her and finally managed to grab her hands before swimming up.

When they reached the surface of the water, Sayua was breathing for air as she clung tightly on Shanks' neck. A few of her wounds opened and caused the water around them to be dyed blood red.

"Ace…" She managed to utter out before passing out on the Yonko's arms.


	26. 『Chapter 25 - Escape』

**Here's a chapter for you peeps ;)**

 **07.29.18**

 **3200 words**

 **『Chapter 25 | Escape』**

Sayua has been fully recovering for a full week after she finally woke up from a long coma. She actually didn't know she was even in a coma but Spade explained it to her, to which she understood. She accepted the fact that she missed many days of being... fully awake.

Visions about Ace still bothered her, but she just wished they're just her limitless, _stupid_ imagination.

Shanks noticed her sudden change and decided to silently send people to watch over her. Of course, those people would be his close friends since he doesn't trust the others who are apparently still lolicons. At the moment, he's sitting on a chair on the deck while having his morning booze, waiting for the News Coo to come by to give him something to read.

When the bird finally arrived, he tossed a coin and caught the newspaper in his hands. He first read the headlines while drinking with the words catching him by surprise and making him spew out the booze he just drank. He placed down his mug, almost spilling everything on the poor table, before standing up and looking closer at the newspaper with wide and shocked eyes.

He quickly scanned over the news and ordered his men to turn the ship around - the reason? A war may break out for Ace has been surrendered to the Government by none other than that bastard, Teach. He can't let Sayua know about this, or she'll take the matters in her hands and go off by herself, just like her sibling. He then ordered that _any_ mention about the happening is forbidden. No one must let the girl know about this, and if they did, they'll be in massive trouble.

"This is a bit too sudden, ain't it?" Benn lit a cigar of his, biting onto it as he speak to his captain.

"This is too... sudden, Benn." Shanks gripped tight on the newspaper, and gritted his teeth. "From what I've heard from the Surgeon of Death, Sai managed to render Teach unconscious... then how come he managed to fight off Ace? Then again, that man is dangerous..." He closed his eyes and sighed.

: :

Sayua woke up late again. She's been like this lately and have slept more than she should have, because of the sudden visions she occasionally gets. Spade noticed this and observed her himself.

The girl finally got ready for the day and wore the new royal blue dress the crew got for her. It's a bit too frilly for her liking but hey, it's free so she shouldn't complain about it. It's still based on the same style her old dress had, but this time, her vest was replaced by a twin tailed black coat.

This makes her remember the days when she first set sail. No, wait. This _is_ like the same clothes she wore! The belts and things are the same, the frilled cravat is the same... it just resembles her old style that Makiko picked out for her. She then looked for her signature top hat which is...

"Huh?" Sayua started looking under her bed, under Shanks', inside the closet and on the shelves, but it's nowhere to be seen. "Spade? Have you seen my hat?" She asked the ferret who was following her.

"Uh... now that I think about it... no... I haven't seen it since they fixed it for you... which is a few weeks ago." The ferret then climbed up to her leg and onto her shoulders. "Let's ask around then."

"Huh..." The girl then went out of the door and was surprised of how many people are wandering around by her doorstep.

"G-Good morning, Sayua-chan!" One greeted her, making everyone look at her.

"Ah! Sayua-chan!"

"Your dress looks perfect!"

Sayua raised a brow at them and shrugged before smiling at them, "Have you seen my top hat? The one I usually wear every day?" She then snapped her fingers, "Ah! My goggles is missing too... my sword is missing as well..." She placed her fingers under her chin, "... both of my pocket watch too..."

"A-Ask the captain, Sai... he might have an idea where your belongings may be." One suggested.

She then smiled and bowed, "You're right. Thank you guys." She then turned around and walked through the halls and reached the outside deck. She doesn't get why people started being too nice around her. They usually tease her in her dress, but she guessed that they're just like that because she's still recovering from her injuries... or something is going on without her knowing.

But she knows that they'll tell her something if something's going on...

She walked straight towards the man she was looking for once she spotted his vibrant red hair. Seriously, you can't possibly miss someone like him in broad daylight. She walked up behind him who seem to be talking with his first mate about something.

"... but we don't know when _it_ will happen." Benn emphasized the word 'it', making Sayua tilt her head.

"That's why we're getting ready." Shanks told him.

"For... what?" Sayua walked between the two in curiosity, "Am I missing something here? And why is the ship moving towards a different direction?" She asked.

The Yonko and the first mate jumped back a bit when the girl they're trying to avoid telling about something popped out of nowhere. They didn't even sense her coming nor being behind them for the whole time.

"S-Sayua! Don't just pop out of nowhere!" Shanks scolded her, "You're going to give me a heart attack!"

Benn chuckled in amusement.

"My bad... but what are you two talking about?" The girl asked them again. "Wait... my hat is more important than this... right... Have you seen my belongings, Shanks? The goggles, top hat, sword and the pair of golden pocket watch...?" She asked them.

The Yonko sighed, mentally praising the heaven in the back of his mind. "They're in the treasure room. Our handymen fixed your top hat and goggles... they also polished your sword and pocket watch for you." He told her.

The girl smiled brightly and bowed down before running off into the said room.

"That was a close call, cap." Benn chuckled and held his cigarette between his fingers. "But her curiosity will still linger if you don't make a diversion to let her know that everything is _fine_."

The Yonko softened his eyes and looked down, sighing and smiling. "It will be a big headache if she finds out about the upcoming event."

Meanwhile, the girl finally reached the treasure room the second Shanks told her. She opened the door and was greeted by her top hat, which is sitting peacefully on a pedestal. Her goggles and two pocket watches rested beside it and her sword leaned on the pedestal, calling her name.

Her lips formed into a smile as she walked over to the pedestal to retrieve her items. She first picked up her sword and tied it on her right waist before picking up the polished golden pocket watch and clipping it at the end of the hilt of her sword.

She then picked up the goggles and wore it around her neck instead of keeping it in her pockets since it's already back in a good condition. She then picked up the other old-looking pocket watch and clipped it on her belt before placing the head in the pocket of her coat.

Lastly, she picked up her top hat but halted when she sensed Spade's alertness.

"What is it, Spade?" She asked the ferret.

"Something's burning... I can smell it..." The ferret then jumped off of her shoulders and onto the top hat.

Sayua narrowed her eyes, making the ferret jump onto the pedestal for her to turn her hat upside down. She then opened the secret compartment that holds a few sheets of Vivre Card and shuffled through until she reached a burning piece of paper.

Her eyes widened as she held a piece of paper that has the word 'Niisama' written on it. Her face grimaced as she placed back the other Vivre Cards back in their place before wearing her top hat on her head. She slowly walked up to the door and halted when she heard a couple pair of voices talking to each other as they pass by the treasure room.

"... but a war? That's too much."

"That's still Whitebeard, and he won't let anyone hurt his crew, especially the Second Division commander whose public execution was announced."

"Don't mention anything about it! Those words are taboo!"

"You'll get in trouble!"

"Oh, right, I forgot."

When they fully passed by, Sayua opened the door and stood still on the doorway, hands shaking in anger as she felt as though she was betrayed. Her ferret friend watched her as she punched the doorframe with all her might, destroying it along with the wall it's placed onto.

Spade followed her as she made her way outside, witnessing the fright of the people who passed by earlier. They were frozen in place and have death written all over their faces as they watch the girl walk by with her head hung low, shadowing over her full face.

She slammed the door open and made the crew on the deck give way to her, leading to Shanks.

The man narrowed his eyes at her and watched her walk closer. He knows that she'll eventually find out about the news, but he didn't expect it to be _this_ quick.

The girl craned her head to meet his eyes, raising a piece of paper between them. "Mind explaining about the _upcoming event_?"

: :

Sayua almost escaped but was captured back by Shanks, who sent her down in the ship's prison for her to calm down. This isn't his usual thing to do, but it's necessary to keep the girl safe. He doesn't even want to put on a reinforced sea prism shackles on her, but she's far too strong for normal ropes and chains.

The man stood in front, watching her through the sea prism bars with her glaring back. His soft stare disappeared when he sighed and sat on a nearby chair, next to a coffee table the ferret claimed for his own. Spade seemed to have sided with Shanks and is just watching the girl with him.

"Let me go, Shanks!" The girl snapped, "Ace needs me!" She tried her best to move around the sea prism chain that bounded her to the wall but to no avail.

The man watched her in silence.

"Please..." She stopped moving around and couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "... I don't want to lose another brother... please... let me go..." Tears started to roll down her cheeks and onto the cold floor beneath her. "I won't let him die... just please..."

"If I let you go now, you will run out there without any plans." Shanks then stood up from his seat and prepared to leave, "Think about it before I decide whether to free you or not." With that, he left to go upstairs, hiding his pained face under the dark shadows.

He still got things to do... and things to think over.

Sayua continued crying and hung her head low in defeat. Tears continued running down her face while biting her lips to silence herself.

Spade watched her with his eyes softened, recalling what happened before this even occurred.

: :

"Mind explaining the _upcoming event_?" Sayua sent the Yonko a sharp glare, holding on tightly the depleting paper in her hand. "I would like to be... filled in." She tilted her head to the side and placed her hand on her waist.

Shanks laughed and looked at her, "Wh-What are you talking about, Sayua? What event-"

"I'm not a child, Shanks-san." She then floated up and hovered closer, their face inches away from each other. "Even I can tell that something is going on here." She then placed the Vivre Card in a safe place before placing her hand on the hilt of her sword, "Why is there a public execution? Why is there a war? WHEN DID MY BROTHER GET CAUGHT?!"

She unsheathed her sword and clashed with the Yonko's. She knows this is stupid, fighting a Yonko and all, but this is the only way she can make this man talk to her seriously. The crew backed off and gave the two a wide space. A few were frightened since they're also using their Haki in their clash, one stronger than the other and one quicker than the other.

They seriously don't want to get caught in this duel.

"You're really doing this right now, Sayua?" Shanks face grimaced, blocking the random attacks she's throwing. "You can't even think straight right now!"

"Of course!" She glared at him, warping behind him and attacking but to no avail. "This is the only way I can get you to talk!"

"Is it?" He asked, blocking her attacks casually. "Calm down, young lady. We can sort this thing out if you-"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN ACE IS ON THE BRINK OF DEATH?! HUH?!" She coated her black blade with Armament Haki before using Shave to create a diversion before attacking, but was utterly defeated as she was pinned down by the Yonko.

"Sayua! Calm down!" He narrowed his eyes at her, "How can we do anything when you-"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!" She vanished and appeared above him, floating with her hands gripping tight on her sword. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I KNOW _HOW_ MY BROTHER'S GOING TO DIE?!"

Shanks' eyes widened. _Could it be that_ , he thought before swiftly looking at Benn who nodded. _She really can see the_ -

"If I don't do anything, Akainu will get his hands on Ace!" At this point, she was just saying things that are coming out of her mouth. She doesn't even know who that Akainu guy is since she only heard that name from her weird visions.

"Sayua! Calm down!" Spade popped out on her shoulder, "Shanks is right!" He then hopped down onto the man's shoulder.

"Now you're going against me, Spade?!" Eccentric red flares started coming out of Sayua's eyes.

"I'm just going with the right here, Sai-chan." The ferret told her.

Shanks immediately understood that the ferret and his owner are in a conversation. It seems like the ferret is scolding his owner, squeaking and screeching at her.

"Going with the right, Pfft." The girl rolled her eyes and sheathed her sword, turning her back towards them. "See you at the Marineford, Akagami." She glared down at them and started to pinpoint where the direction of the said place is.

She was about to warp her way there, only to stop when Benn shot his gun, barely missing her and leaving just a graze at her cheek.

"BENN!" Shanks glared at him.

"Sayua, cap's right. Stay here and don't waste your time in that place." The first mate told her as he spat his cigar out. "I'm not the one who uses violence towards acquaintances, but it's your fault for attacking Shanks first. You're still an intruder here even if you're someone close."

The girl laughed once, clicking her tongue before smiling at him, "Sayonara-"

A net was flung out of nowhere before she could even warp out. The worst part is, the net is infused with reinforced sea prism stone that prevented her from using her ability, sending her down on the rails before rolling down in the sea.

Shanks dove down first and retrieve the girl and her top hat that fell forwards the sea. When he finally got on board and while the girl is unconscious, he decided to tie her down for the better. It's for her own safety and health. While fighting her, he noticed that some of her wounds reopened and stained her dress and black coat.

He needs to imprison her down before she can even harm herself further... even though he's really against his own idea.

: :

"You need to think about this, Sai-chan." Spade told the said girl, whose mind is currently clouded with the worse possibilities that may occur in the upcoming war. "Clear out your thoughts and focus on the positive things." The ferret then left her alone in the dark room.

She continued crying, fearing for the worse that may happen. Tears rolled down her face as she thinks about her brothers, not about her own self. Her silent cries echoed in the room, filling the once silent room with a gloomy aura. "Ace..." She cried, waving her weak arms out of the restraints but failed. "Ace... you idiot...! Idiot...!" She kept crying as her weak body tries to escape the chains. "If you just didn't..." She closed her eyes, letting her tears continuously fall down onto the cold floor.

She fell asleep due to exhaustion, not knowing about her little brother being in Impel Down to save their elder brother.

Somehow, it's as though the three are experiencing the same... they're still connected through their fate... because the heavens seems like they don't want to make them feel... complete. They're imprisoned, going through hardships and thoughts... only if they knew... only if...

Sayua's eyes opened because of the ship's rocking motion. She doesn't know why she can hear explosions and battle cries. Her eyes then shot open when she remembered she have things to do. She doesn't know how long she's been in the damp and dark place but...

She needs to get to Ace.

She tried her best to pull herself out of the chains but her strength didn't let her, and it only made a fresh wound on her ankles and legs, making a bloody mess beneath her. She's far too weakened to even try to pull herself out.

She almost lost hope in escaping the chains until a familiar creature hopped down in a hurry and unlocked her shackles. She was surprised to know that Spade was actually on her side all along, waiting for a chance to free her.

"There's a fight going on between Kaido and Shanks... i-it's better for you to get out of here before it gets worse." The ferret told her as he unlocks the cell.

"That's what I'm planning to do," she dusted her clothes before going out of the cell and picking up her coat hanging on a chair and wearing it, "but I'm going straight to Marineford." She then grabbed her top hat and her weapon, placing them on their respective areas before picking up her companion.

"I take it that you're going to bring me with you?" The ferret asked her as she placed him on her shoulders.

"Of course." The girl smiled and started running up the stairs, "You're my partner after all-" Before she can even give him her signature smirk, she tripped down on the stairs and landed face first. "-ow..." She winced in pain as she tries to get up even with her injured feet.

"What's wrong?" Spade asked her.

"It's nothing..." She stood up and smiled before running up onto the deck unnoticed. She hovered above the battlefield and quickly pinpointed her designated area using her abilities, making her eyes glow yellow and go into a pattern of a sniper's scope.

"'Ya sure about doing this?" Spade asked her, "Warping at such distance will take years off of your lifespan."

When she finally located Marineford, she closed her right eye and chuckled, "Do _I_ look like _I_ even care?"

They then disappeared off into the war that will change everything.


	27. 『Chapter 26 - Unexpected Folks』

**08.09.18**

 **3200 words**

 **『** **Chapter 26 | Unexpected Folks** **』**

Boa Hancock just informed Ace about Luffy being in Impel Down. Ace gritted his teeth upon her exit, thinking about his foolish brother

"I don't know what that woman was up to, Ace... but she may not be telling the truth..." Jinbe told him.

"DO YOU THINK SHE CAME ALL THE WAY HERE TO LIE TO ME?!" Ace said, startling the fishman. "I'm... I'm sorry Jinbe..." He sighed, "MY BROTHER HAS ALWAYS BEEN A RECKLESS FOOL!" He held back his tears.

The fishman looked at him.

"EVER SINCE HE WAS A KID, I ALWAYS HAD TO WORRY ABOUT HIM!" He cried, "... He's been... causing trouble for me and Sayua... HE'S A RECKLESS IDIOT!" He bit his lips. "M-Maybe it's alright for Sayua to not know about this..." He managed to pull a smile even when he's crying, "... Sabo's going to kill me if she die before me..."

Silence rang in their cell.

"Sayua... she... she's just as reckless as that idiot, Luffy..." Ace hung his head low, "If I had just known she'll follow after me to stop me and have encountered Teach instead... I... I..." He gritted his teeth. "I could've stopped her..." He cried.

: :

Luffy just recovered from the poison of Magellan, thanks to the help of Ivankov, a revolutionary just like his father, and is on their way to reach Ace after he just revealed that he's actually Dragon's son, which shocked the revolutionary.

"Other than Ace," he said while running through the snowy paths, "we have another sibling, Sayua. Though I'm not sure if she knows about this yet."

"I don't recognise the name, Mugiwara-boy." The revolutionary told him.

"I... I think people know her as the, uh... Puppet Master." He said casually.

"P-Puppet Master?!" Ivankov stuttered, "S-Seriously?! That mysterious pirate on board with the Akagami's?!"

"Yeah..." Luffy nodded, "But she went after Ace and I don't know where she is—"

"SHE ENCOUNTERED BLACKBEARD, MUGIWARA-BOY!" The man panicked, "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY NOT READING THE NEWS?!"

"WHAT?!" The young boy panicked.

"SHE WENT MISSING AFTER THEY FOUGHT EACH OTHER!"

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"WHY ARE WE EVEN SHOUTING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

: :

Ace was just taken away just as Luffy arrived, missing each other completely. They were greeted by a bloody wall and floor where the commander was once bound.

Jinbe looked at them, not really believing that Ace's little brother penetrated all the way to the level six of the Impel Down. He told them that the person they're looking for was just taken into the elevator and they must hurry to catch up, but was blocked off completely by the security system of the prison.

Ace was being pinned down as he shouted his brother's name, hoping that everything is not true and that he's not here in this hell prison. He gritted his teeth as he was being handed over to the Navy. Luffy, on the other hand, have gathered many people to help him, and themselves, out of the hell prison, which includes Crocodile and Jinbe, who told them that he knows Ace since and have heard him talk about his beloved brother and sister.

 _"If I regret it now, I'll regret it forever!"_ Those were his words before they successfully went through hell and back, and unfortunately leaving a dear friend behind.

: :

People from all around the world watched the big screens as Ace is getting prepped for his public execution. They prayed and wished for peace and the infamous pirate's death, along with Whitebeard's defeat. Many pirates from the new generation also watched and smiled as they wait for the war's beginning.

The Surgeon of Death leaned on the wall and watched as the central figure of this drama, Portgas D. Ace, kneels down and waiting for his fate. He perked up as an image of the wounded blonde girl flash in his mind. "You wasted your strength for nothing Sayua-ya." He muttered to himself before looking at the screen as the Fleet Admiral takes the stage.

"I have something to tell to all of you... the execution of this young man, Portgas D. Ace... is a matter of enormous importance!" The old man said through the transponder shell, "Ace... what is your father's name?"

People got curious about the old man's question.

"My father is Whitebeard and no one else!" The young man said.

"Lies." Sengoku spoke. "We investigated about many possibilities about his child's whereabouts and were truly tricked by the mother." He said, "We were fooled—the whole world was fooled!"

Ace gritted his teeth.

"Your mother lived on the island of Baterilla in the South Blue and her name was..." Law grew curious to what the Fleet Admiral is about to say, "... her name was Portgas D. Rouge."

 _So Sayua came from the South Blue? Wait... then how...,_ the surgeon thought.

"She brought your life at the cost of her own," the old man continued, "and your father was executed a year and three months before you were born... and his blood runs through your veins." He looked down at the young man, "Don't pretend to not know! Your father was Gold Roger! The Pirate King!"

A shiver ran down everyone's body at the mention of the name.

Law stood up straight and stepped closer, "So he isn't Sayua-ya's blood brother?"

"Huh?" Bepo stood next to him, "Sayua-san and Ace-san aren't related?—I-I'm sorry I asked!"

"But Sayua-san cared for Ace-san..." Penguin stepped up next.

"She was even willing to give up her life to save his..." Sachi shed a tear, "How sweet."

"Would you please shut up?" Law looked back at them as though he missed a bunch of things thanks to their chatting.

Sengoku already explained how Whitebeard protected Sayua's sworn brother to make him the next King, to which Ace denied and told everyone he'll make Newgate the next king. Right after that, the gate opened and pirate fleets came pouring in. The last one to appear is the Yonko's ships, which came from under the water that startled everyone.

Especially since all of the commanders are present as well.

"Guhahahaha!" The Yonko laughed, looking at the scaffold and onto his son. "My beloved son had better be all right! Gahahaha!" He smiled at Ace, "I'm coming, Ace!"

"Pops!" The young commander smiled.

Whitebeard initiated the first attack and shook the whole island, remembering the past time when he first met Ace and all the way to him being his son.

"Pops...! My shipmates... Sayua..." Ace called them, unsure if they can hear him, "I ignored all of your warnings and went off on my own! SO WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ABANDON ME TO MY FATE?! I BROUGHT THIS ON MYSLEF—"

"No." The Yonko cut his words, "I sent you on that mission, my son. Isn't that right, Marco?" He looked back at the young man behind him.

"That's right, Pops. Sorry you had such a rough time, Ace!" The pineapple head said. "But everyone should know better than to mess with one of our crew..."

"ANYONE WHO LAYS A HAND ON ONE OF US HAS TO SUFFER THE CONSEQUENSES!"

"WE'LL MAKE SURE THOSE RESPONSIBLE PAY FOR IT, ACE!"

"JUST YOU WAIT! WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

Ace was taken aback by the words of his crewmates and watched as his father-figure use his attack that almost wiped out the whole Marine base if Aokiji didn't counter attack with his ice powers, which officially started the Great War.

The commanders... allied pirates... Oars Junior... they're all giving their best to reach Ace... they were so close... yet so far.

Garp sat down with his arms folded next to his grandson, ignoring Sengoku. He gritted his teeth and looked away from the child he was entrusted to take care of, "Ace! Why didn't you live the way I told you to?!"

Tears started forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Jiji..." Ace looked at his old man.

Just as the Paramount War is heating up, a warship came falling into the battlefield, carrying the prisoners that just escaped from Impel Down, which of course, includes Ace's sworn brother, Luffy. The elder one looked up with his eyes wide open, looking still at his falling little brother.

"Wh-What?!" His eyes widened as his mouth hang ajar.

It is unavoidable since they received the news that Ace will be executed ahead of schedule. Of course they'd hurry up to get down on the battlefield.

"There he is!" Luffy pointed at his brother.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted his name.

"Ace! I finally found you!" The rubber man smiled brightly.

People had to take a double take just to confirm who those people are, and when they finally did, they were blown in shock.

"GARP! IT'S YOUR FAMILY AGAIN!" Sengoku scolded the said old man.

"AAH! LUFFY!" The old man gritted his teeth.

The five remaining Warlords were surprised too.

"Never a dull moment with you, Mugiwara..." Mihawk said with a stern face.

"MUGIWARA?!" Moria sounded really surprised and irritated.

"Luffy... thank goodness you're safe..." Hancock blushed.

The fourteen commanders took their time to look at the young man and found the brother Ace was talking about alongside another sibling. To put it short, no one was expecting the escapees to enter the battlefield. The escapees have different plans in the battlefield but worked together just to get to the same area. Buggy and Crocodile both have an interest on Shirohige's head while the others are focused on either escaping or saving Luffy's brother.

Crocodile didn't think twice and quickly went for the Yonko's head.

They were then shocked when a swift golden flash blocked Crocodile's attack towards Whitebeard. It wasn't any of the commanders... nor Luffy who was a second too late...

"S-Sa..." Ace once again got his mouth hang ajar, not expecting his little sister to come.

: :

Everyone was surprised when the escapees stepped onto the raging battlefield. No one really expected their arrival and were totally baffled when they fell from the heavens—literally. They just seriously came out of nowhere and dropped down in the middle of the war.

They were an odd bunch and have different motives in participating in the Paramount War—others are solely focused on getting to and saving Ace, some were just there to escape, and a few wanted to get Whitebeard's head. But they did work together just to reach the battlefield, which is also quite strange since some of them were enemies before. The escapees lined up and were identified as Buggy the Clown, Crocodile, Straw Hat, Ivankov from the revolutionaries, and many more known and unknown names.

A breeze then brushed against the King-Queen, Ivan, which made him look to his side and raise a brow. "Huh? Where's Croco-boy?" He asked.

"Huh?" The people by his side also wondered.

"AH! THERE HE IS! HE'S TRYING TO GET THE JUMP ON ME!" Buggy exclaimed as he pointed at the figures on the Moby Dick, making everyone, not only the pirates but the marines as well, look at the said place.

"CROCODILE'S GOING AFTER SHIROHIGE!"

"POPS!"

"It's been a long time, Shirohige—" Crocodile didn't get to finish his words. He materialized just behind Whitebeard and was about to strike until he was pinned down by a force and was hit by a breeze caused by a missed hit from Mugiwara. He froze at the spot when he felt the same sensation as when he fought a formidable pirate he failed to defeat.

Sayua the Puppet Master stood on his back, pinning him down as she looked down at the battlefield. Her little brother skidded past them and walked next to her tall figure. His eyes widened in shock for he was a second too late to block Crocodile. "N-Neechan? You're here too?!" Luffy exclaimed, pointing at her and making Whitebeard raise a brow at the young lady who had her head hung low.

"Ah. Luffy. Yeah, I'm here." The girl finally raised her head to look at her younger brother. "I'm here to save Ace-nii's arse." She gave him a close-eyed smile.

"Me too." Her younger brother smiled back.

Silence followed right after their conversation. All of the people in the battleground halted and got their mouth hung open at the casual conversation of the two before they finally recognised the girl as the Puppet Master who have been mysterious for a long while.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Almost everyone except for the people who knew that she have connection to the two ravenette boys were truly shocked at her arrival and sudden appearance.

"GARP!" Sengoku was so darn close on smacking the hero's head.

"Oh?" Marco mused as he fight off the marines who were in his way, "So that's Ace's sister he's so proud of? Both of his siblings are pretty good."

"Sayua?" Mihawk mistakenly spoke out loud.

"You know about my sister-in-law?" Hancock asked him.

"Your _what_?!" Moria gave her a look.

: :

 _"To whom did you give your arm up to?"_ Whitebeard recalled Shanks' words, _"On the behalf of his sister, I want you to stop Ace."_ He then looked at the two figures standing before him, then onto the pinned man on the ground when he spoke up.

"Sayua...?" Crocodile tried his best to look up, "Wh-What the hell are you doing here?!" He struggled to speak as the girl firmly stepped on the back of his head.

"You heard it, didn't you?" The young blond lady looked down at him without bothering to crane her head downwards. "Plus, it just so happened that I warped onto this area when I saw you attempt to strike behind Whitebeard. Like I'd let you lay a hand to the one who took care of my brother as his father." She then shifted her gaze towards the scaffold in front.

"So that's Whitebeard!" Luffy looked at his sister, "Ace really likes that old man."

The said old man looked at the young boy in front and saw a familiar item in his possession. "Boy... that straw hat looks a lot like the one Akagami used to wear." He said, making the young boy and the young lady look back at him.

"You know Shanks?!" Luffy exclaimed, "I'm holding this for him."

The young lady then tilted her head to the side and looked at the old man's eyes. "I take it that you didn't get my request?" She asked him before chuckling softly, "Like it'd happen anyways..."

Whitebeard softened his eyes upon hearing the two's voices. He didn't answer the girl's question and simply recalled the past when Ace cheerfully introduced his siblings to him, telling him stories and such, like how they all caused trouble for their mother-figure back in the East Blue or like when the sister will always save them from trouble.

: :

Ace cheerfully snatched a wanted poster from Marco's hands and cannot help but to grin nonstop before running towards his father-figure and raising the wanted poster for him to see, "Look, Pops! This is my little brother I was talking about!"

Whitebeard then took the wanted poster and smiled before looking at Ace who seem to be shuffling through his hat and taking out a small cloth.

The young man then unwrapped the royal blue coloured cloth that perked up everyone's attention, making them surround the two. The Second Division Commander then took out a photo of a girl in her 15's he stole way back and happily showed it to the Yonko.

"And this is our sister, Sayua!" He mused before looking at the photo himself, "I know she's making her name somewhere by now... she must've become a traveller..." he chuckled before gently wrapping the photo back in the cloth and placing it back inside the inner pockets of his hat.

"You have a fine family, Ace! Guhahaha!" Whitebeard then ruffled his already messed up hair. "They're my children too since you're their brother!"

"Really?!" Fire Fist's eyes sparkled, "Thanks Pops! I'll definitely tell them!" He then looked up back at him again, "You know, Pops... I'm really proud of those two... even if I get my butt kick every time I face Sayua, I'm sure I can beat her now! Then that Luffy? I'm going to support him no matter what—but I'm still going to make you the king!"

Whitebeard then simply smiled at the son of his rival who became like his own and listened to him as he tell his and his siblings' adventures and mischiefs. He's happy that those two helped Ace to reach his dream to become an infamous pirate.

He really didn't know what to do when Ace took sudden actions to bring down Blackbeard who just betrayed them and killed one of his children. The commander was enraged and took massive responsibility and set out on his own, making the Yonko worry.

He didn't even expect to receive the news that his little sister was dragged into the mess and tried to bring him back but faced major injuries when she encountered Teach instead. He didn't expect Ace's sister to be as infamous as him... but was easily brought down by the traitor of his crew.

They really are siblings—they are never backing down on their words and are reckless as one another.

Then came the next news... that Ace is going to be executed, angering him more.

: :

"So you two have come to save your brother, eh?" Whitebeard asked the two.

"Of course!" The two answered at the same time.

"I won't let them hurt Ace-niisama any further!" Sayua's eyes flashed the colour of red upon letting go of her words, making the Yonko raise a brow.

"Do you two know who you're up against? You'll be killed for sure!" The Yonko's face became stern as he narrowed his eyes at them.

The girl was about to speak but his little brother beat her to it. "Shut up! That's not for you to say!" He exclaimed, "I know you're trying to become the Pirate King but I'm gonna be the Pirate King, not you!"

His older sister let out a snicker, "Right. Pirate King."

The Yonko was surprised by the young man's answer, which made him grin. "You cheeky little devil..." He then looked at the battlefield before telling him, "You two better stay out of the way!"

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT! I'M THE ONE WHO'S GONNA SAVE ACE!" Luffy told the old man and got into a battle stance.

"Don't forget about me~! I'm going to save Ace!" Sayua faced the battlefield before unsheathing her trusted blade with her right hand and grabbing her treasured pocket watch that held the photo of them when they were still small, opening it and letting the sound of the clock to echo around her.

Ivankov, Buggy, and the escapees sweat-dropped and thought about the same thing: _They're arguing with Whitebeard!_

"Shall we... end them all, hm, Sengoku?" Kizaru asked the Fleet Admiral.

"Of course!" Sengoku's face grimaced as he shifted his gaze towards the girl next to Whitebeard. _Why did you come, Sayua?!_ He thought as someone handed out a thin sheet of paper to him that made his eyes widen in shock as his eyes scanned through the written report.

"LUFFY! SAYUA!" Ace shouted out their names as they appear to be talking casually to his father-figure.

 ****

 **So uh... this is kind of a filler chapter just to show when Sai-chan arrived and uh... yeah...**

 **I appreciate your support, everyone!**

 **\- ff!reviewreplies -**

 **Sakiruka -** thank you for reading!

 **Guest-san -** here's a chap for yah!


	28. 『Chapter 27 - Identity』

...

 **It's the day after our Pathfindering's Induction so here's a chapter for the celebration**

 **-insert smile emoji-**

...

 **08.10.18**

 **3300 words**

 **『** **Chapter 27 | Identity** **』**

After Luffy had told Whitebeard about the marines planning to execute Ace early, the old man's tired eyes gazed onto his small figure before scrunching up his brows. "They're going to execute my son early? Are sure they said that?" He asked the young boy.

Sayua looked at her younger brother with a stoic face. "I'm sure they're doing their preparations as we speak if what you're saying is true, Luffy." She then looked at the scaffold standing tall in front.

"Yeah, they are. They said that they needed to make some preparations and some other things that was in code." The boy confirmed, "I'm telling this because we all want to save Ace!"

"All right. This is useful." The old man told them, "Thank you."

"No problem!" The young boy said, placing his hands on his waist before shouting his brother's name and jumping off of the Moby Dick.

His older sister simply placed on a usual smile on her face before using Crocodile's body to lift herself up and jump down after her reckless, young brother. "Oi! Luffy! Wait up!" She exclaimed, wielding her black blade on her right hand before switching to her left.

Spade, her trusted companion, grabbed on her shoulders for dear life, almost digging his sharp claws onto her soft skin. "Ah! Sayua-chan! Slow down!" He squeaked as his mortal body gets shaken up from all the running. "Can't you just warp onto the scaffold instead?!" He asked, pulling himself together.

"If I can," his adored human started, fighting off the marines who were getting on her way, "I would've already done it! I can't just warp onto far places that frequently! We warped all the way from the New World and onto this place—I can't warp on longer range until I get the rest of my strength back!"

Spade narrowed his eyes. Right, Sayua can't warp to far places that quickly, but she can when it's just a few feet around her. She managed to warp all the way into this land because she focused on this area instead of her usual long range, peripheral area. It takes a lot of power just to warp into far places.

This warping ability will also take years off of her life span when used to go into far places, so she's just getting closer and closer to death when she's using this. Plus, she warped two entities into one area, so damage will take effect sooner or later.

While the two siblings are running off into the battlefield, Whitebeard told his men to look out and have all their guards up—letting them know about the information is in the Navy's plan. He then just watched the two protect each other's back, mostly the girl's doing all the work to let her younger brother go safely.

Kizaru had made himself appear in front of Luffy, muttering something about Celestial Dragons pestering him just to catch the young pirate. He launched an attack directly towards him that would've surely sent him down back in the hell prison.

"THAT'S ADMIRAL KIZARU! MUGIWARA'S A GONER NOW!" One pirate exclaimed as his mouth hang ajar when flashes of bright light reflected onto him.

Ivankov was about to use his Death Wink to block the Admiral's attack but halted when he saw that he didn't need to, seeing that Dragon's son's sister have used her Haki coated blade to block and redirect the attack back to the sender.

"Hmm...?" The Admiral tilted his head as he avoided his own attack, narrowing his eyes to see the figure in front who defended his target. "Puppet Master...?" He mused as his lips curled upwards, following the girl with his gaze.

"That was a close call!" Luffy panted as he looked back to his sister, "Thank you, Neechan!"

"It's my duty to protect my young brother from this mess." The girl smiled as she ran forwards before sensing an incoming attack from the side, freezing on her tracks and jumping back, letting the King-Queen Ivan save his brother since he's a lot closer to him.

She skidded to the side and looked up as quick as she landed, noticing that she got pretty separated from her brother. She clicked her tongue and made her way closer towards her young sibling who was trapped but swiftly got out from Hina's trap. She then quicken her pace and ran past Luffy to deal with the officers who were in their way.

She then raised a brow when moving corpses started to go on her and her brother's way. Her eyes trailed onto the caster of the power and saw a weird looking man. No, she doesn't know him—even if she does, she forgot about him. Gloria, perhaps? Noria? Floria? She just doesn't remember. But she knows he'll be a pain.

"LUFFY! SAYUA!" The two then heard their names spoken by none other than their older brother, Ace.

"Ace...?" She looked up as she twisted her body to avoid an attack from the zombies.

"DON'T COME UP HERE!" The elder brother shouted.

"What?!" The youngest scrunched up his nose before punching an officer in the face, "Outta my way!"

"YOU TWO SHOULD KNOW BETTER! THE THREE OF US ARE PIRATES!" Ace shouted on the top of his lungs just to let his siblings hear his voice, "WE WENT TO THE SEA SEPARATELY!" Sadness lingered in his tone, making his grandfather look down and grit his teeth upon hearing the agony his voice. "I HAVE MY OWN ADVENTURES! I HAVE MY OWN FRIENDS!" The freckled young boy sounded as though he's holding back his tears, "THERE IS NO PLACE FOR YOU TWO IN MY LIFE!"

Sayua's top hat covered her eyes, leaving only the red glow visible. She gritted her teeth and clicked her tongue as she swiped her blade to the side, beheading an unsuspecting marine that was about to attack her. She wasn't really the type to end people that easily, especially if there's an important matter to be prioritized instead of ending people's time. But this is different.

She's quite... not happy about her older brother's lies.

"YOU THINK I'D LET MYSELF BE RESCUED BY WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU?!" The ravenette shouted, "THAT WOULD BE AN UNBEARABLE INSULT!"

 _Weaklings? Insult? Pfft_ , the sister chuckled after her thought. _Don't try to hide your feelings, brother_.

"BEAT IT, YOU TWO! WHY DID YOU COME HERE EVEN?!" His voice echoed in his siblings' minds.

 _Ace..._ , Jinbe thought.

 _Please... Luffy... Sayua... I don't want you to get killed for me...!_ Ace's mind was clouded with fear, guilt and sadness. He can't bear to see his siblings to get hurt just because of him... he already lost one and can't lose another. 

"I'M YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!"

"SHUT UP, ACE! I'M YOUR SISTER!"

Luffy and Sayua's voice echoed throughout the Marineford, making the freckled young man grit his teeth. Even though the two are far apart, separated in the battlefield, he heard the thoughts behind their words, which simply broke his heart even more.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PIRATE RULES!" Luffy shouted as he landed a punch on a marine's face.

"DON'T HIDE YOUR FEELINGS, NIISAN! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT THESE TWO 'WEAKLINGS' CAN DO!" Sayua followed, quickening her pace even more and jumping over a group of fighting individuals.

The two's reply to their older brother surprised the people surrounding them.

 _"They're Ace's siblings?"_

 _"He has a sister and a brother?!"_

 _"Then, are they Roger's...?"_

 _"Ace's parents died before Mugiwara and Puppet Master were born!"_

 _"They can't possibly be Ace's brother by birth!"_

As the confusion arise, more of Moria's zombies rose from their graves too, making Sayua swiftly avoid the undead group approaching her. When she landed, a splash of cold water hit her leg, making her turn around and see that the sea water, which was controlled by Jinbe, easily defeating the undead army. She smiled and jumped over them, using her prowess to make herself lighter, and dashed forwards.

She then heard her old man's friend's voice ricochet throughout the battlefield, with his words making her grit her teeth.

"Uh-oh, Sai-chan." Spade said as he gently wrap around her neck just to not fall off. "Buddha found out about yours and your younger brother's identity!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T LET A LONE ROOKIE AND A LITTLE LADY TAKE CONTROL OVER THIS BATTLEFIELD!" The said old man's voice rang loud, "THOSE TWO ARE MENACE TO THE FUTURE OF HUMANITY!"

The ferret held back a laugh and thought a joke in his head, _this girl is the only threat to the world!_

"THEY GREW UP WITH ACE! THEY'RE LIKE SIBLINGS! AND AS FOR THEIR IDENTITIES..." The old man looked down at the paper that was handed to him earlier by an officer, "MONKEY D. LUFFY... IS THE SON OF DRAGON! THE REVOLUTIONARY!"

Silence washed over the field and before they can even react, Sengoku continued his words once more.

"AND PUPPET MASTER SAYUA..." He crumpled up the paper in his hands by his tight grip, "...WAS A FORMAL NOBLE AND A PRINCESS! DO NOT—I REPEAT—DO NOT KILL HER! CAPTURE HER ALIVE!"

That's it. His words finally got to everyone, making the once silent field into a surprised bunch.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Dragon's son?! A-And a princess?!"

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH?!"

Mihawk's face grimaced as he heard the information, "Nothing even surprise me at this point..." He sighed, "To know that all three of them have famous background is such..."

"AHAHAHA! So that's how he was able to recruit Ivankov of the Revolutionary Army!" Doflamingo burst into laughter, "And I was right about Puppet Master! The Goa Kingdom's Princess is alive after all! AHAHAHA~!" He looked at the girl, "IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!"

"So that's it..." Jinbe looked at the two siblings back and forth.

"This explains what happened in Loguetown." Smoker trailed off as he looked at the young boy before looking at the girl who once been by his side, "And that Sayua? A Princess?" He raised a brow, "Doesn't act like a princess though."

The Fleet Admiral's words sure did shake up the whole world.

 **: :**

The words of the Fleet Admiral quickly spread over the surface of the blue seas, shocking everyone and making their mouths hang ajar with their eyes wide open. No one expected for the three siblings to belong in different bloods—and important ones with known names.

Kings and Queens of other kingdoms were as shocked as everyone. To actually know a kingdom's blood have spread over to the filthy pirate's—it's too humiliating even for them. One even threw up when Sayua's name was discussed, and it's a Queen, to no surprise. One thing went through their minds—to kill off the eye sore that could potentially damage the royals' reputation. Of course, not everyone was like that. Excluding the non-corrupt kingdoms, everyone's just panicking and hurrying over to reach the Goa Kingdom's rulers. But the King and Prince of the said kingdom have a different plan in mind.

While they're at that, the people in the bubble capital, Sabaody Archipelago, were all over the place—writing news and making a big fuss about the released names. The citizens were scared, the marines and journalists were shouting everywhere, and the pirates are cheering loudly for the escape or the death of Newgate.

The Surgeon of Death was particularly making everything sink in slowly and calmly. He looked over to the red-haired Kidd by his side and managed to raise a brow because of Captain's reaction. He just brushed it off and swear to the heavens, if this man does something to the young lady he will—

The lipstick wearing man was amused and really interested to the blonde lady, carefully recalling back the ladies sold in the auction house a few days before it got shut down. She's far prettier than anyone else in the auction—no, scratch that.

She have this mysterious charm that separates her from the rest. Some can say that she can top the Snake Empress' beauty because of this... _unknown charm_. There's something mysterious about her—something that makes her at the top of the throne... something indescribable.

And this charm makes Kidd want to make her his.

No, not just him.

Even the scums of the sea want to make her theirs, Kings and princes included—but chose not to speak about it since they have their own Queens and princesses.

Law noticed this himself and narrowed his eyes. He somehow felt everyone's desire to take her themselves even under their deepest thoughts. This, of course, is making him quite uneasy considering that he developed some unsaid feelings towards her as well.

Wait, no.

He's that cold-hearted surgeon that likes to play with his specimens. He can't have those... strange feelings. It's impossible for him to—

"Sayua-ya, huh?" He cocked his head to his side and placed his hand on his waist, "Is this going to be a competition now, Captain-ya?" He asked the said man with his grey orbs hiding beneath the shadows of the brim of his fluffy hat.

"Oh?" The red-haired man cocked his head to the side and look at him with his sharp eyes, "You know that pretty lass?"

"I wouldn't say I don't." The surgeon's lips curved into a mischievous smile. "I advise you to stay away from her." He said as he opened his left eye to send a glare at the red-haired pirate.

"Funny," the pirate chuckled, "I was gonna say the same." He then looked back at the wide screen that displayed their statuses, "If she's going home alive, that is." He laughed, crossing his arms together with the metal parts clanking and rubbing at each other.

"Underestimating her now, huh?" The surgeon did the same and continued to watch the lass in the background as the fight spice up, "If it's her, I'm sure she'll survive..." _... just like last time_.

 **: :**

As the battle heats up, the aura on top of the scaffold seems to shift as well. Sengoku is gritting his teeth, Garp has his eyes narrowed towards the battlefield and Ace is all shocked and broken from the sight in front—and to hear that their long-kept secrets have been revealed is too much to process at the moment.

The Fleet Admiral tossed the paper to the side, just near the older brother of the two, and snapped at Garp, "Garp! Your family is on it again! Mugiwara is on the loose and Goa's King is ordering for Puppet Master's capture! This will surely reach everyone's ears."

"Heh..." The hero gritted his teeth, "I don't care anymore at this point. They can't hide anything now." He narrowed his eyes, "Both of them are already notorious out on these seas... this news won't make any difference now."

"They're going to be captured either way." The Fleet Admiral looked down at Ace, "They will suffer the same fate as yours, Hiken no Ace."

The young man simply closed his eyes and gnashed his teeth, shaking hard because of it, only to look up and see as his younger siblings work together to bring down two giant marines that were blocking their way. He saw as the marines slowly drop down as the two foolish siblings of his jump and hover over them.

"I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU EVEN IF IT KILLS ME, ACE!" The lass shouted across the battlefield, her words slowly reaching his and the other's.

Ace's eyes widened and he froze upon hearing her tone. He knows he can't change her mind because once she set a goal, she will find a way—even in the most dangerous and reckless route, she will find a way to do it. She's that stubborn. Same goes for the youngest... They are born to be that way—to be his reckless younger sister and brother.

"Ace..." The Fleet Admiral then called his name, making him swiftly turn his head to face his, "... have you heard of the..."

 **: :**

"Now don't you let those two die, Marco." Whitebeard said to the Phoenix standing right next to him.

"Aye aye, Pops." The young man replied with a quick smile before quickly giving a glance to his fellow blonde fighting off back-to-back with her younger brother.

Something about her sparked up his interest.

"Pops," he called his captain just as he was about to jump, "have you heard of this legend called the _Armageddon_?"

"The _Armageddon_?" The old pirate raised a brow before his eyes slowly dilated wide with the realisation.

"I thought you'd know but," the pineapple—I mean, the young man then jumped off and turned to his Phoenix form and ended his words, "It's a legend after all...!"

 **: :**

" _Armageddon_?" Ace raised a brow at the Buddha, "The _Armageddon_?" He repeated.

"Right, the legendary _Armageddon_." The old man narrowed his eyes at the blond lass who's making her way swiftly towards the scaffold, "The _end_ of the end."

"Oi, oi, Sengoku." Garp furrowed his brows together, almost telling him to stop.

"One must know about it, right, Garp?" The Admiral closed his eyes before opening them to look at the curious Ace, "Especially the ones who've been with her ever since."

"I told you, Sayua isn't the _Armageddon_!" The hero snapped at him.

"Everything clicks together, Garp!" Sengoku tried to calm himself before sighing, "Who would have thought that the _Armageddon_ reincarnated in her form?" He then sighed and crossed his arms together, "Everything makes sense if you see her as the legendary _Armageddon_."

"Wait, wait." Ace looked back and forth between the two old men, "I'm not following. What do you marine know that we don't? Why do you keep referring my sister as the legend?" He then clicked his tongue, "Should I even be listening to you two?!"

"You're one clueless man, aren't you, Ace?" The Fleet Admiral asked him in his stern tone. "I'm sure you know about the _Armageddon_ legend and have heard of the rumours that the four remaining Gatekeepers of Hell have risen back from their slumber to search for the said legend." He said and closed his eyes, picturing four silhouettes of the four demons placed in old books.

"If she _is_ the _Armageddon_ , this whole world will be in potential threat, for it will be the battlefield between her and the Gatekeepers from hell," he continued, only to stop when the hero spoke up.

"And that's why you're going to end her before the Gatekeepers come?" Garp glared at him, his lips forming a grin, "But you know all too well that the heavens won't let you."

"And that is if _she's_ really the _Armageddon,_ " Sengoku narrowed his eyes, following the lass with his stare, "the one that can change one's fate, the _end of the end_."

Garp let out a forced laugh before turning his head to face his grandson next to him, giving him a stern look, "I'm sure Sayua set a goal to save you even if she dies... and this will prove two things once everything comes to a conclusion."

"To see her fate? To confirm if she's the _Armageddon_?" The young man sighed, "Either way, she's my sister—nothing can change that even if she's the _Arma_ -whatever." He then narrowed his eyes, "She have a brighter future than a foolish man like me... I can't let you all take that bright future away from her..."

Sayua's smiles, words and laughter refreshed in his cloudy mind, making him let out a small laugh before pausing and looking down, blinking as he slowly make up his mind.

"What is it?" Garp folded his arms and looked at him, raising a brow as he curiously wait for an answer.

"I don't care what the future holds for me... I accept it." He closed his eyes.


	29. 『Chapter 28 - Clash』

**Hey! It's been a while!**

 **so... here's a chapter for all of you ^~^**

 **thanks for the support :)**

 **08.25.18**

 **3600 words**

 **『** **Chapter 28 | Clash** **』**

Skidding to the side, Sayua ducked swiftly to avoid a slash from her own teacher, Mihawk. She used her hand, which held her trusted blade, to wipe a streak of sweat coming from her forehead, only to notice the sticky blood sticking onto her black blade. She doesn't remember slashing anyone that hard to soak her black blade in filthy crimson blood.

Oh, wait.

She did _accidentally_ behead an officer who blocked her way when her older brother spoke of nonsensical words.

"Geez," she sighed, jumping back to avoid another slash from the Hawk Eyes' black blade, "I wasn't myself at all when I did that..." She then waved her blade off to the side, letting the excess blood to slide off of her precious black blade.

Looking up, she met her teacher's golden eyes. Going on ahead wasn't really the best idea but it's the only way to get to Ace faster, but there's a problem-the other big-hits who are guarding the path towards the scaffold... aaaand to her absolute luck, she was blocked by the person who once taught her many things.

"I'M SORRY EVERYONE!" She heard a faint voice, making her look up while dropping her guard, furrowing her brows together, "I WON'T FIGHT ANYMORE."

"That idio-" She didn't get to finish her words and was blown away to the side instead, fortunately decreasing the damage by floating upwards and using her black blade to block whoever attacked her.

She clicked her tongue upon finally getting a glimpse of the attacker, "Let me go, Mihawk-san."

"Even if I want to, I can't." The man spoke minimally, a typical mysterious dude.

"Oh, come on." Sayua lightly smacked her face, catching her breath as she place her hand onto the hilt of her sword, now holding it with two hands.

"Sayua...?" Spade tilted his head before looking back at the golden-eyed man and back to his human, carefully analysing her irregular breathing pattern, "Are you...?"

"Don't worry about me, Spade." The blond told him, "Worry about the person who shares the same name as yours and think about several ways we can avoid big names to reach the scaffold."

The ferret-demon didn't have the chance to reply and held on for dear life instead as the blond girl made herself a lot lighter and faster to get a single hit the Hawk Eyes. As she was about to land a hit, pain coming from her ankles struck and made her lose her footing, face about to land on the pointy edge of Mihawk's blade. The latter noticed this and subconsciously moved his blade to avoid a vital part.

Everyone somehow felt this and looked on their way, their eyes meeting the bloody blade through the girl's body. Silence fell as the camera pointed towards the two swordsmen with a few gasps resonating through the wide battlefield.

Sayua went limp for a moment and fell forwards, making the blade in her right chest pierce through further. Coughing out blood, she swayed to the side, making the blade dig in to the side as well. Her mind went blank as she stopped herself from falling forwards.

Mihawk narrowed his eyes and pulled out his blade before trailing his eyes down to her legs and onto her ankles from her swaying body. His keen eyes saw sharp marks of restraint buried deep in the said part with fresh blood flowing out of the delicate joints. This made him wonder what on earth she was up to before she even got here. It's impossible for her to get those wounds since she wasn't captured nor restrained by anyone for as far as he knows... unless _he_ did it.

Silence reached the people on top of the scaffold, making them swiftly look down to where it first came from before their mouths hang open just a bit. Ace was the one who was shocked the most, with his eyes wide open in fear of losing his little princess.

"SAYUA!" The young man shouted her name, tears threatening to fall down from his eyes, "SAYUA!"

As soon as his voice echoed through the land, it was as if the heavens heard his cries and brought the blonde back to her senses to back off. She held her open wound with the hopes of stopping the bleeding. Fortunately, she had a clever idea of hastening the healing process to temporarily close it.

She blinked a couple of times before shaking her head and meeting the eyes of the one who inflicted the damage. She managed to pull a smile and directed a look towards her brother before looking at the man in front, "You... hesitated there, Mihawk-san. You could've ended me right there, but you didn't."

The man let the silence ring once again before opening his mouth and going on a relaxed stance to reply, "We were... simply told to capture you alive."

"Is that right?" Sayua wiped off the blood that trailed down from her lips before resting the safe side of her open blade on her shoulder.

A loud explosion rang and served as the signal to continue the raging war... and it seems like Whitebeard knew of the Navy's plan of trapping them and proceeded to team up with the others to destroy the warships coming from the sides.

Luffy was also saved by his admirer, who handed him the key of Ace's shackles, from an attacker who happened to be Smoker. He thanked her and proceeded further, only to be blinded by white light coming from the former Revolutionary, Bartholomew Kuma.

Iva dealt with him and followed close behind Dragon's son towards the scaffold, only to reach Sayua, who seems to be having a rough time in dealing with the Shichibukai swordsman.

"How will the Heavens deal with you, Sayua?" He heard the said man say to the blond girl as she backed off just in front of them, "Will your life end here or will you escape the judgement of this black blade?"

"Hawk Eye!" Luffy exclaimed as he fall into full halt, looking at the back of his sister.

"My life will certainly end but not here, Mihawk-san." The girl replied, making the King-Queen raise a brow, "Not yet until I save that commander's arse."

"Then I must plan an apology to Akagami after this blade do its deed." The golden-eyed man then swung his blade.

"GET BEHIND ME LUFFY!" Sayua shouted as she swung her sword at the same time, blocking the potential cause of death.

Luffy did what she said and went behind her, "I certainly don't have the time to fight someone that strong!"

"Me neither!" His sister told him as she blocked a charging Mihawk, "We're here to save Ace and not to fight someone this... strong." She started to skid backwards as the man pushed forth. "Luffy!" She called her brother, "Scatter!"

The young boy knew what she meant and immediately jumped to the side after she jumped towards the opposite. They used to do nin-stuff back in their young days and used many code words to easily evade, hide and attack.

Ace was the one who started all of it, but Sayua is far better in commanding than him so... she's often the one giving commands and the elder one will only command if an attack is necessary-the ravenette is the attack commander and the blond is the defence and escape commander.

It's better to listen than do unnecessary actions... is what they used to say but it seems like they forget about it half the time now. They grew to a... rather reckless bunch-a lot reckless than before.

Sayua skidded to the side and hopped up just as an officer swung an axe at her in an attempt of hitting her. She then spun a few times mid-air before landing a painful Haki-infused kick to the officer's face, which sent him flying off into a group of incoming marines, sending all of them back.

"You're not out of range yet." Mihawk said as he flicked himself towards the blonde's little brother to land a hit.

The boy managed to jump aside as his sister shielded him from the attack. Her black blade stopped the pointy edge of the Shichibukai's Yoru, only for her blade to bring a nasty crackling sound, making her narrow her eyes and push his blade to the side to free her own.

"Dammit," she cussed, inspecting the damage that was dealt onto her trusted blade, "not again... and by the same person too? What luck do I have?!"

"The worst, apparently." Mihawk answered.

"Wow." The girl looked at him dead in his eyes and said in a sarcastic tone, "Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem." She swore she saw his lips twitch a bit after he said those words in an attempt to stop a smile.

"Well," she then looked at her little brother, "I can't fight this guy in a one-v-one without a weapon of some sort."

"..."

"..."

"Leg it?" He asked.

"Leg it." She nodded.

Cue the running.

While they're bailing out of the way to hopefully lose the hawk-eyed man, two Kamabakkas came running forwards to take on the Shichibukai but failed miserably and received an almost fatal damage. This made the two siblings look back and furrow their brows with Luffy attacking first.

"Why, you!" He stretched his arms out to attack.

"No! Luffy-"

Luffy then halted when he felt cold chills run down his body when he met the Shichibukai's golden orbs... his sister's words also made him retract back his arms, "That was close!" He heaved a shaggy sigh, "He would've cut off my hands if I'd attacked!"

"You need to be careful, Luffy." His sister told him as she hopped by his side.

"You're much..." Mihawk paused.

"DUCK!"

"...calmer than I expected, Mugiwara." Dracule then swung his sword, creating a horizontal sharp slash that would've totally cut the two in half if the older sister didn't tell her brother and the others to duck.

Their lives were spared but the swordsman's attack cut the iceberg that separated them from the seas in a total clean half, making the unprepared and unsuspecting people dilate their eyes with horror, Luffy included. They certainly didn't see _that_ coming.

Sayua swiftly stood up and pointed accusingly at the mad man who almost sent them to the afterlife with her eyes literally burning in red, hot flames, "YOU TRIED TO KILL US!"

"I did." The man said in a blunt way, which irritated the girl more. A small grin appeared on his face, amused by the blonde's fit. "What will you do now, Sayua?" He asked her as he stepped closer, making her step back.

Her eyes dilated at the realisation, "Shi-" she paused as she looked up at the scaffold. _He pushed us all the way back here?!_

 **: :**

The Shichibukai managed to push the siblings back and away from their goal without them even realising it-well, until he gave a quick hint to one of them, which was probably a bad idea but since he's really not working under anyone's side, it will be amusing to see the results.

The young lady, who he's really interested and amused with, is trying her best to push forwards with her brother as a backup. The younger one managed to pull out a convenient shield from the crowds, which was a really plus for them. The older sister managed to pick up several light, temporary katanas to evade the Shichibukai's attacks, and just to save her black blade from shattering over.

"You're quite convenient, Buggy-san." She chuckled as Luffy plopped the said man in front of her to shield her from Mihawk's attacks, "A funny guy too."

"Why you-" Buggy didn't had the chance to speak up for he was once again sliced up into small pieces by his once comrade. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, HAWKEYE!" He shouted when he finally had the chance.

Sayua already backed off and advised her brother to do it as well for she had foreseen what will happen in the next few seconds. Sure enough, the clown failed to attack the Shichibukai back and blew himself up instead, making the girl chuckle.

The blonde was about to lunge back to fight and stop the golden-eyed swordsman, only to stop when she heard her older brother's comrade come to their aid. A smile etched on her face as her little brother went safely past the Shichibukai, who is currently in a duel with a man named Vista. She looked to her side and made out a figure of someone with a known name. She smiled and waved her arms for him to see, "Marco-san! Thank you!"

"Don't get yourself stabbed in the chest again, Ace's sister! I'm here to keep you two safe, you know?!" He scolded her, well... most likely insulted her.

A tick mark appeared on her head but she shook it off and started running, "Yeah! I will! Geez." She rolled her eyes and finally caught up with her brother... smile slowly etching on her face.

Mihawk looked back as the two siblings went past him. His interest grew and figured out that they both possess the most formidable power known on the seas-the qualities that make people want to help and side with them... but the lass' power stood above all.

He knows that something is up with her.

It's not normal to just suddenly like someone upon reading or hearing about them in the newspapers. Even her brother wasn't likeable at first and you can't really place your trust in him at first glance but she... can. She ends all of the doubts people have in her... but why?

How is this even possible?

It's not normal to just be casted under an unknown spell to automatically praise someone.

No.

It's not normal at all!

Mihawk narrowed his eyes and locked his gaze at the back of the girl, slowly seeing something glowing around her for just a split second. _It can't be..._ , he thought. "The _Armageddon_...?" He mumbled to himself as he pushed back the Fifth Division Commander. _But it will make sense if she is the Armageddon_ , he thought once more, gritting his teeth, _Shanks, who in the far depths of hell did you raise up?_

 **: :**

As the siblings close in, the schedule of the execution draws near as well. Many truths have been revealed one after another and one might be even proven to be true once everything settles down, which will potentially shake up the whole world.

Many have already died-pirates, marines, good and bad, and right now, the people on the vicious battlefield have a foot hanging by the six-foot deep hole of afterlife. These crazy happenings makes the spectators from around the seas to be wary and curious, watching helplessly as the battle unfolds.

Sayua and Luffy fought back-to-back and she got a chance to look up and see their brother's status, only to stop mid-fight with her mouth slightly agape. Her ocean blue eyes reflected the young man's figure as her keen ears overhear the information. She knew about Ace's early execution but definitely didn't know that it will be _this_ early, making her narrow her eyes and punch an attacker straight to his face.

Explosions echoed through the battle zone as the Pacifistas arrive in groups, surrounding the pirates as they fight their way through the raging crowds. They attacked from the back, their lasers shooting random humans, be near allies or not.

Whitebeard noticed this and saw an advantage through it. He looked away from them and onto his fleet, his family, before raising his thunderous voice, "IGNORE THE ENEMIES AT OUR BACK! PUSH THROUGH THE PLACE AND END THIS RUCKUS!"

A loud battle cry coming from his allies followed after his strong command.

Sayua looked back without moving her head, analysing the area using only her eyes. _Funny_ , she thought, _it's like a hopeless game of chess_. "The question is," she mumbled as she pushed strongly through upon hearing Whitebeard's words, "who are the _pawns_ and who are the _Kings and Queens_ that rule these ruins?"

She looked up with a sadistic smile etched toughly on her face, eyes locked at the navy's favoured Buddha. She doesn't really know him that much despite of meeting him once or twice back in her old life as a princess, but that's from the past. The only thing she knows now is that he has a keen and intricate brain that is worth to be a champion's mind.

Of course, she needs to change that by controlling the flow of the game.

If she can just gather enough strength to freeze time and get to Ace faster, it'll be an automatic feat... but gathering strength will take up a lot of time. If she wants, she can even release her Conqueror's Haki right here, right now, but she's waiting for a perfect opportunity to do it. She can't just go and use it blindly and randomly since she's keeping it from the public. Unnecessary fuss will brew up once her ability goes public, and she doesn't want that.

Spade knew of this and agrees to her idea. While holding on for dear life, he's keeping her updated on what's happening in the area her eyes can't reach, which is really convenient. The ferret is pretty smart when it comes to battle so Sayua's quite glad he took him with her.

"Spade," she called him, "what's happening on the rear? They're guarding up in front."

"Same goes here." He told her, "They're trying to corner us... a pinch attack!"

Sayua then looked up the scaffold once more, her ocean blue eyes reflecting the silver blades inching dangerously close to her brother's neck. "Once the broadcast is out, they're going to trap us and end Niisama?" She raised a brow, levelling her temper to not overheat and blindly attack.

"Yo, Sai-chan." The ferret called her before informing her, "You're separated with your younger brother!"

"What?!" The girl halted on her running before looking around, "Since when did he get past me?"

She sighed before running forwards, ignoring the pain her ankles are giving her. She then made herself float and started flashing through forwards, catching up behind the blue fishman and to her younger brother. "You goof! Don't just run off on your own!" She scolded him, noticing the Admirals making their moves.

Luffy then laughed and managed to take a full glance at her when she took the lead. He narrowed his eyes at the holes through her coat, the one particularly on her right side. The light reflected on the dried blood on it, making him narrow his eyes, "Sayua-neechan...!" He called her as he stop to catch his breath.

She halted and turned around, catching her breath as well, "Tired already?" She smiled at him, "Don't worry, we're getting closer to him."

A group of people then ran past them and recognised them as Ace's younger siblings. The fishman behind the two siblings recognised the pirates as the Division Commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates.

"You'll be of great assistance!" Jinbe told them.

"Don't let those Admirals stop you! Come with us!" Izo told them as they take the lead.

"The Navy is retreating! Now's our chance!"

"We'll break through their lines!"

"Right!" The siblings nodded and started running together.

The Navy's side were definitely struggling to fend off the pirates. Allied forces started to root for each other and cheer for Ace's siblings, making the fight livelier, and a bit hard for the Marines... so much that the officers are trying to avoid fights as much as possible.

They are really aiming to cut broadcasts to quickly end the show but one camera came into possession of a Roger Pirate's acquaintance who's looking for a quick way to become famous and known, which not only irritated the marines, but the spectators who are eager to know what the situation is as well.

Well, it wasn't long till the marines found Buggy but he still continued making a fool of himself and broadcasting his own name.

Sayua, on the other hand, is running forwards and joining with the battle with every ounce of her remaining strength. Exhaustion is slowly getting to her but she still managed to find a way to fight through the waves of enemies. She wandered her eyes around to analyse the area but met a familiar pair of cold eyes instead.

"Sakazuki..." She trailed off, meeting his cold and uninviting glare.

The Admiral's memories suddenly washed up to her own, making her stop on her tracks and hold her head to ease the throbbing pain. The man however, raised a brow in curiosity and wondered why the little Sayua he once thought to be someone that will hold the name of justice is slowly wincing in pain.

As if in a flash, the girl looked back and onto the father-figure of Ace. "NEWGATE-SAN!" She shouted his name just as the said man ended a conversation with a man named Squard.

The old man knew something was up when she called his name, but he was a second too late to react and evade his foolish son's actions.

A long blade pierced through his body, shocking everyone in the crowd, including the man shackled on top of the scaffold and his siblings.

Sakazuki narrowed his eyes in suspicion, slowly coming into a conclusion that the girl knew something that no one should ever know. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, thinking of the worst case scenario-that the theories about the _Armageddon_ is actually true.

If so, they have lost a valuable asset the moment they let go of the opportunity of taking the child in when they once had the chance.

 **...**

 **review replies**

 **~Thank you Sakiruka-san! I appreciate your support!**


	30. 『Chapter 29 - Fools』

**Getting ready for the next big chapter ^~^**

 **watch out for the next one!**

 **08.26.18**

 **3800 words**

 **『** **Chapter 29 | Fools** **』**

Of course, the legendary Whitebeard will absolutely lower his guard in front of his family. This, plus a foolish and a manipulated son of his is a bad combination, especially when the one who manipulated him is the red hound himself, Akainu.

The Admiral had taken advantage of Squard, whose heart is full of anger and rage towards Gold Roger, who annihilated his whole crew. He spilled out fake news to him that Whitebeard had sold everyone to the Navy in exchange of Roger's son's life.

Squard even managed to make people doubt the government and Whitebeard, creating a huge confusion between the forces just before the last broadcast was cut off by Aokiji.

The Yonko held his open wound and gave a soft glance to his family, "Ace is indeed Gold Roger's son..." He then sighed before looking at the Admiral who started all of this, "He picked on the one that it would bother the most... very cagey of him."

Just as everything went into confusion, the Marines activated the encirclement wall that will serve as a barrier to keep every single pirate in one place-a trap to kill every single one of them. This, of course, made Sayua look up to the legendary Yonko with worried eyes even though the marine's trap have failed due to the thick ice that already blocked the area.

She knows that everything is a lie that Sakazuki had set up, but this is just too mean. She parted her lips to speak but was beaten to it by Crocodile, who seemed to be equally upset as her.

"CUT THE CRAP, SHIROHIGE!" The sand man shouted all the way from the middle of the field, "THE MAN WHO DEFEATED ME COULD NEVER BE THE WEAKLING I SEE BEFORE ME NOW!"

"Huh," the lass smiled before closing her eyes and engaging on her own battles, knowing that everything will flow on the good side after this. "Shirohige could've easily avoided any attacks and chose not to... he trusts his family," she smiled sadly, "I wish my father was like that..."

"Squard, how dare you draw your sword against your father?" The old pirate asked the said man, "What a foolish son you are!"

The Yonko raised a hand and was thought that he will attack the manipulated man, but he did something else that set everything to the right path. Holding the foolish son on his chest, hugging him like he was his own, he closed his eyes and gave a small smile.

"You may be a fool," he opened his eyes, "but I still love you."

"What are you doing?!" Squard struggled as he tried to push himself out of his grasp. "I tried to kill you!"

"You have always been one of my most loyal followers..." the Yonko said in his raspy yet caring voice. "Who was it who lured you into the dark depths of doubt?" He asked his son.

Squard's face grimaced as he remembers the Admiral's face, "It was a rebel from the navy! He told me that if I end you, my men would be spared!" He said before telling him the Admiral's exact words.

"Is that what Akainu told you?" The Yonko looked at him with a soft glance, "I know how much you hate Roger, but it's wrong to condemn a child for the sins of his father, Squard."

The ferret on Sayua's shoulder perked up as his keen ears hear the Yonko's words, _"What did Ace ever do to you?"_

"You all right, Spade?" The lass asked her ferret friend.

"Uh, yeah." He nodded, "For now, shake off the group of marines behind you..."

"Right." The girl nodded and leaped forwards and over the heads of many people, "Oh, and uh... I just got an information about Sakazuki-san being the same Akainu from my dreams." She told him, be he seemed to be in deep thought to even hear her.

 _"Be good to each other,"_ Spade continued to listen to the old man, _"Ace isn't the only one who's special to me. I love all of my children."_

"You're as cunning as ever, Sengoku!" The caring Yonko raised his voice to reach his rival's ears, "You've managed to drive a wedge between us!" The officials' face grimaced as his words reach them, "You think I would ever sell out my sons?!"

A thunderous roar echoed through the land as the air surrounding the Yonko starts to crackle and shatter. Following that, a big tremor occurred, destroying and creating an open space through the icebergs that once blocked the blue sea.

"IF YOU ARE PIRATES... DECIDE NOW WHO YOU BELIEVE!" His voice ricocheted through people's ears.

A smile etched up Sayua's face as she hears the father-figure of her older brother.

"IF YOU'RE COMING WITH ME, KISS YOUR LIVES GOODBYE!" He shouted across the field and was almost instantly followed by battle cries coming from the warzone.

A snicker escaped the girl's lips as she looked up the nearing scaffold as Whitebeard himself starts to join in the battle. "I've already planned to thrash my life away," her eyes met Ace's, "for my brothers' sake."

When the Yonko finally stepped up into battle, pirates cleared a path for him. A giant blocked his way but he easily beat him in a single attack, making the whole island and the surrounding ocean tilt because of the tremors he created.

People started to lose their balance and slide off the place, but the crew of the Yonko knew exactly what to do when their captain does his attack. The siblings didn't quite expect this, with Luffy almost falling under the ice and Sayua (who is much farther up front) using her already damaged sword stuck to the ground to have a solid grip and not slide off.

Shirohige did another attack to hit the scaffold but was blocked by all of the Admirals with them lined up in front of the building. This created an opportunity for some people to get close to the scaffold-which includes both Sayua and Luffy.

"How frightening..." Borsalino muttered.

"They all look pretty angry..." Kuzan nodded before blinking in surprise when someone suddenly appeared in front, "You made it all the way here, huh?"

Shocked royal blue eyes reflected the admiral's figure. Golden locks danced with the breeze that went by, revealing a scarred face along with it.

Sakazuki raised a brow, "Of all places you could've went, you chose to go here, Sayua."

"She's quite the little lady, hm?" Borsalino tilted his head.

The said girl blinked twice before realising her mistake. She originally planned to warp immediately to Ace's side but it seems like she didn't gather enough strength to reach that far and ended up half way through, thus, wasting her chance.

The siege wall started to rise up as the lass hovered dangerously near the three Admirals, preventing her little brother to reach them. She looked up the scaffold and saw her older brother look down with a pained and worried look. She simply gave him a comforting smile before looking back at the three officers.

"Live or never..." she said under her breath as she unsheathed her already damaged sword with her right hand, "I can't afford to lose this chance." She then took out her golden pocket watch and opened it to see the time and be greeted by goofy smiles in the picture above the ticking clock.

"You can't take them all down, Sayua!" Spade squeaked as he pointed his plush paws towards the three men that stood before them.

Sayua chuckled, making the Admirals raise a brow. "Who said that I'm going to take them down?" She said with a playful grin before warping up above, vanishing in front of the Admirals and reappearing just a few inches down in front of her beloved older brother with a cheeky smile etched on her face.

Ace's eyes widened as his little princess appeared before him. Time seemed to have slowed down as their orbs that differ in colour met the second they realised that the impossible can be changed to possible.

Sayua reached out her left hand which held the clock, letting the open watch dangle down as the golden chains wrap around her arm. Her brother leaned forwards, eyes locked with hers. They were in pure ecstasy in seeing each other this close again.

But everything is too quick and easy to be true- _someone_ had to ruin everything.

With the speed of light and a few seconds after Sayua went past them, Borsalino, also known as Kizaru, appeared between the two and sent the lass flying downwards into the battlefield with his attack. It was a hard kick since the lass used Armament Haki to shield herself from the impact of his attack.

The blonde landed harshly onto the cold ice that served as the battlefield, making people turn their heads to her direction and to the man who sent her down.

"She reached _that_ far?!" One exclaimed.

"When did she-"

"She was so close!"

"Is she all right?!"

Ice started to crack as the thick and cold smoke cleared up, revealing a young lady whose eyes are glowing in the colour of crimson red that glared at the man who set her apart from her brother. Broken golden chains dropped down from her left arm, making her notice that her prized pocket watch has been broken before she gripped tight to the hilt of her sword.

"Tch," she clicked her tongue, "saving Ace is more important than finding that clock."

Unbeknownst to her, the same time she was kicked down, an item conveniently landed next Ace. The head of the pocket watch rolled in front of him before it stopped and showed him the image of their youthful days back when their late brother was still alive.

His eyes quickly averted to his sister, making him lean forwards and shout her name, "SAYUA!"

Sengoku was, of course, alarmed by this and stared warily at the Admiral in front of them. "Go back to your post." He told him, he nodded and went. "That was dangerously close but..." He then looked down at the battlefield, "We're not finished-Akainu!"

Hearing his name, the Red Hound let out his powers and released a lava-meteor shower down in the battlefield, destroying the battleground along with many unsuspecting lives. His prowess took down a memorable vessel of the Whitebeard pirates and sent several people in the depths of the now, boiling hot water and into the afterlife.

It was unpleasant.

The way to the Plaza and towards the scaffold had been completely blocked with thick metal walls that also aimed hundreds of canon to the battlefield.

Whitebeard tried to break the walls using his powers but to no avail, and luck seems to be going well with the Navy, with their operation going as planned. They soon then announced that they will perform Ace's execution after a few preparations.

Oars Jr. also came to be and stood dangerously close in front of his old friend. Kizaru had decided to attack but stopped when someone shot up and jumped over the tall walls and in front of the three admirals, the same way his older sister stood before them.

Only this time, he's carrying something unusual with him.

As the ravenette swing the giant piece of wood he carried towards the three Admirals, his big brother called his name. The piece of wood was sent back to him by Aokiji, to which he returned again with a barrage of kicks and pieces of ice flying off everywhere.

Sayua saw this as an opportunity to back him up and to do whatever her brother have in mind.

The Yonko saw this and thought that the two are just as foolish as their captured brother, making him snicker and shake his head before ordering a _push through_ the plaza.

: :

Many spectators were frustrated and angry about the broadcast getting cut off without a word. No one had the chance to know the truth about Whitebeard's "schemes", creating a big fuss about questioning the present officers in the area about it instead.

"I guess the show is over," Kidd sighed, folding his arms together, not least bit interested in the fuss circling around.

Many were truly disappointed, but some took this moment to celebrate or just cry. Some even wanted to see the actual war for themselves, well, mainly the _star_ of the show.

"Get the ship ready, Bepo-ya." The Surgeon of Death ordered his first mate.

"Aye-aye, captain!" The Mink nodded.

The surgeon narrowed his eyes and rested his Nodachi on his shoulder while his mind focused on one particular person, followed by two others. His grey orbs reflected the images of the three sworn siblings and wasn't really sure why he's doing this.

He really doesn't have a particular reason to do it.

Well...

 _Sayua-ya_ , Law thought, gnashing his teeth.

Maybe he does.

Speaking of which, mirroring his worry, Sayua just _almost_ witnessed hell if it wasn't for Crocodile being a complete hindrance for the Navy and stopping the sharp blades from getting closer to her older brother's neck. She thanked the heavens she didn't kill the sand man.

The executioners fell down from the scaffold as the controlled sand of the former Shichibukai recollects back to himself. His piercing glare mocked the Fleet Admiral's, stating that he doesn't want to see any of them celebrating yet before he does.

If he wasn't a complete scumbag, Sayua would've hugged and thanked him already after getting through the Admirals who are blocking her and her younger brother's way. The blonde girl then skidded to the side to push her brother away from Kuzan's attack, taking a small scratch on her arm in place of him. She ignored the stinging pain and jumped back just as the Admiral was about to jab an icicle through her body.

"I owe your grandfather a great debt, but you two leave me no choice." The ice man said as his cold eyes meet her bubbly ones. Forming another icicle in his hand, he raised his weapon and looked at the girl with a hint of pity, "You two chose this path towards death yourselves."

Tumbling back, Sayua failed to get up as she was distracted by Luffy getting wounded by a few marines. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the cold thing getting closer to her, but soon felt the warmth of blue and yellow flames touching her skin.

"M-Marco-san?!" She stuttered as the man stood up before her after he sent the Admiral flying off to the side.

"I told you to not get yourself stabbed, didn't I?" The said man scolded her as he helped her up, "You're just as reckless as your brother! Try to keep yourself safe."

Staring back at his lazy glare, Sayua smiled, "I'll do anything for my brothers, even if it means harm." She then closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, maintaining her sweet, sweet smile, "By the way... thank you for saving me there."

A smile faintly appeared on his lips, looking away with a tint of pink on his cheeks before letting go of her hand that he held to support her. "Well, now that we broke through the blockade, many will follow." He told her, "We're going to save Ace."

The young lady quickly nodded before coming to Luffy's aid, backing him up as a group of high-ranked marines come his way. The same smile stayed on her face when she heard that Whitebeard's forces are slowly getting through the tiny gap and into the Plaza with the help of Oars Jr. It was as though the heavens are slowly answering her prayers to reach and save Ace.

Well, things don't always go smoothly, does it?

Oars Jr. was taken down right after he pulled up the hidden ship onto the Plaza. Though his sacrifice wasn't in vain, it was still saddening to see him fall down, especially for Ace who became his friend, and for Whitebeard who became his father-figure.

The Yonko's face grimaced as he stepped onto the plaza, ordering his sons to stand back in order for him to attack, and when they finally did, hundreds of bodies came flying everywhere, narrowly missing the Admirals who are standing proudly on their places.

"ALL RIGHT, MEN! WE'RE GOING TO SAVE ACE!" The Yonko ordered, "AND DESTROY THE NAVY!"

The Buddha narrowed his eyes at the sight, calling out his old friend's name and telling him that it doesn't look like the battle's going to be as easy.

People died, many tried.

Blood and sweat spilled everywhere as the battle intensifies, sending many to the afterlife and a few into touching the clouds of heavens all just because of this raging war. The weak didn't get to choose their fates and died early in the battlefield.

Pirates gave way to the Yonko and the two siblings who became the lead of the charge.

Luffy ran as fast as he could towards the scaffold with his sister following closely behind. He had taken notice of his sister's slow pace and decided to take the lead, out running her and letting her take a short break in battle by taking out the surrounding people around them

Sayua tried her best to keep up with his pace and to save up strength as much as possible. Fatigue and exhaustion is slowly getting to her but she ignored it and kept pushing forwards and going as far as taking a lost blade and sending it towards the man who attacked her brother.

Just as the ravenette was recovering from the finger pistol the man attacked him with, a laser of light pierced through him, making him immobile and weak. His sister saw the whole thing and ran towards him but was knocked back by his body when the Admiral who attacked him kicked him to her way, sending them both flying back and into Whitebeard's hands.

"Ace's brother and sister!" One pirate identified them.

The blonde winced in pain while her brother was slowly losing his consciousness as they hang upside down from Whitebeard's sudden catch. Blood both dripped down from their wounds and onto the Yonko's skin, making him narrow his eyes with worry.

Sayua opened her eyes and tried to discern what was going on around her and heard Borsalino talk to the man who held both her and her brother.

"It's sad to see how low the mighty Whitebeard had sunk..." she heard the Admiral say, "How could a leader of your standing let pieces of trash lead your troop like that, hm?"

"Trash...?" She coughed, trying to loosen herself from Whitebeard's grip before falling down on the ground on her knees. Using her sword as a support, she stood up, "How despicable have you been while I was gone, Borsalino-san?"

Whitebeard stared at her with his soft and caring eyes before eyeing the ferret that hopped down from her shoulders. He heard the creature squeak and witnessed as it stood with two feet and block her way like it's a human stopping her.

"Sayua! Please! Stop!" Spade squeaked at his favoured human, his red eyes staring worriedly at her, "You can't even take another step!"

"Shut up, Spade," she said, making the ferret flinch and move to the side with his head slowly hanging low, "this is none of your business."

Both the Admiral and the Yonko raised their brows when the girl spoke back to the squeaking ferret as though she understands it, not really knowing why they came to that conclusion, but it's very likely from happening. What got most of their attention after that was the ferret's name since it was clearly inspired by Ace's.

"THERE HE IS!" Someone exclaimed from the crowds, confusing many pirates, "MUGIWARA-BOY! OH! PUPPET-CHAN TOO! JINBE! OVER THERE!"

Sayua partook with the confusion and looked back, only to meet the eyes of a giant head peeking above the barriers. Her mouth hang ajar as she saw the King-Queen revolutionary look over their way. Spade on the other hand, almost had a heart attack from seeing a giant face. His mortal body can't take the human's crazy abilities and doings. This is too much for his little, frail body, making him hide behind his human's back.

"ARE YOU STILL ALIVE, MUGIWARA-BOY?!" Iva exclaimed as he looked over to see the young boy.

The young boy shot open his eyes, struggling to get out of Newgate's grip, only to be thrown to the side to be taken care of the revolutionary. The Yonko then placed his free hand on the girl's shoulder in front of him before patting them and walking past her with his coat fluttering behind him.

"They've done more than their share. Get these two patched up." He told the revolutionary.

"H-Huh?!" Sayua craned her head upwards, following him with her circular orbs, "W-Wait, what?! No! I need to save Ace!" She then took a step, only to trip on her own legs and land on the cold, hard ground.

Someone came to her aid but she refused for their help with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Pain finally got to her but she ignored the agonising sensation and continued to try and run as her body fails to move with her orders, landing in someone's arms.

"Ace..." she closed her eyes shut in order to stop her tears, only to face visions of him dying in her arms.

Luffy did the same after Whitebeard set him aside-he got up and ran forwards only to fall face flat on the ground. _"ACE IS THE ONLY BROTHER I HAVE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!"_ Was his last sentence before he fell.

"Talking big isn't necessary, you pathetic young fools!" Whitebeard told them as he walked away, "And I love idiots like the both of you." He then charged forwards and swung his weapon, clearing out a patch of enemies from his path, almost hitting a little creature.

As a loyal partner, the ferret ran past the Yonko and through many people's feet just to get to his adored human. He doesn't care about his demon title anymore, his human comes first before that. Something about this human have enthralled him to take care of her even if she's really stubborn as someone he dearly knows.

 _She's really just like her_ , he thought as he jumped onto her side while she's getting treated _. But why do I care about her so much? I could care less about her but... she's too broken to see another tragedy._

Though a demon, he has a heart of a frail human. He's quite gullible in some ways and _doesn't really_ partake in his duty of finding the _Armageddon_. He just love being a laidback pet with a human taking care of him.

He doesn't act as the Prince of Hell anyways.

 **...  
**

 **review replies**

YumeChikaraAra - Thank you! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

Sakiruka - Let's wait and see ^~^ Thank you!

 **...**


	31. 『 Chapter 30 - Spark 』

**10.20.18**

 **2100 words**

 **『** **Chapter 30 | Spark** **』**

Garp had decided to join in and got in Marco's way when the young man tried to go forth to save Ace. The hero glared down at the battlefield as he stated that no one can get past him until his death comes, only to be insulted by the Yonko himself—telling that he's just an old soldier.

As they fought and flared up another big fight, Ace leaned his head onto the floor, holding back his tears as he recalls his childhood, wondering if it would've been better if he was never born.

He held back his tears as his cared siblings, friends, and allies cheers for him but lost to himself, creating a pool underneath as he cries out his pain. Them bleeding just for the sake of his survival touches him deeply... and all of this makes him go back to the path of life to not wish for his own death.

The ravenette raised his head, only to meet his father-figure's weakening state as an Admiral beat him down. He gritted his teeth as his friend, Marco, got hit by another Admiral right after Whitebeard.

He truly can't take this anymore.

This is too much to bear.

When he raised his head, so did his siblings. Luffy asked the King-Queen one last favour and Sayua listened, only to get the same idea as to what her brother is thinking, which can possibly lead to one's death—but that doesn't scare them at least one bit.

As foolish as it may seem, the only way to fight without bearing any pain is for the King-Queen to give them a shot of his Energy Hormone that got Luffy kicking in the first place.

Sayua's willing to take the risks as much as her little brother do so she did the most polite way to reason with him.

She stood in front of the revolutionary and bowed down her head, gaining a lot of attention from the surrounding people. "Please, Iva-san," she gripped tight on the ends of her dress, "let us enter the battlefield one more time... I-If we don't and they kill Ace I... I..."

"If I don't keep fighting," Luffy cut in, pulling back his sister and sending a sharp glare towards the revolutionary, "and they kill Ace..." he paused.

"L-Luffy..." Sayua stared at the back of her brother.

"I COULDN'T LIVE WITH THAT! PLEASE!" The ravenette pleaded, "GIVE ME, GIVE _US_ POWER TO FIGHT RIGHT NOW!"

"I TOLD YOU! IF I LET YOU DIE, I'D NEVER BE ABLE TO FACE DRAGON AGAIN, YOU FOOL!" The revolutionary shouted at him as he dropped down from losing strength.

Sayua came to his aid and ran her fingers through his raven hair before craning her head up and looking at the revolutionary with her pleading eyes, "Please... I don't want to regret anything." She spoke and looked down at her little brother, "If you can't do it to Luffy, then at least do it to me. I'm willing to give up my life just to save theirs, so please..."

The King-Queen heaved a sigh, "F-FINE!" he then let his sharp, needle-like nails pierce through both of their skins, "HAVE IT YOUR WAY!"

Almost instantly, the siblings gained back more than they should have and got right back on their feet. The adrenaline rush came washing over their body, numbing the pain and making them seem to have recovered from just that.

Luffy rose up first and screamed loudly as he can possibly could, taking Ace's attention.

Sayua stood second and used her powers to float, not caring if she takes too much life span away from her life. She then looked back and smiled at Iva before looking down at the ferret beside him, "Take care of that little guy for now, Iva-san."

Before the revolutionary could protest, the two started running off into the battlefield with Luffy punching a familiar pink-haired marine blocking his way. Iva simply followed the two, explaining that whatever he placed in their system is just tricking their body to move about, but they really doesn't care and told him that they're not gonna collapse no matter what.

Pacifistas came next but was blocked by their programmed ally, Boa Hancock. The Shichibukai received a thanks from her love and became really blissful about it.

While running towards the scaffold, many of the pirates' allies have fallen into the hands of the marines, including a now shackled Marco being attacked by Kizaru and a now frozen Jozu all thanks to Aokiji. The Navy even dared to take Whitebeard's head but failed as people guarded the Yonko's pride.

"IF IT'S THE FUTURE YOU SEEK, I'LL SHOW IT TO YOU, SHIROHIGE!" The enraged Buddha shouted before ordering the new executioners the command that will end everything.

Not for Luffy though.

"STRIKE!"

Just as the blade was about to touch Ace, Sayua was prepared to warp right in there to shield him even at the cost of her life. When she was about to warp out, a familiar sensation hit her senses and made her halt the process. The wave of pressured feeling washed over her, coming from her little brother whose scream halted everyone.

For the goldilocks, her world stopped as the cold feeling rushed over her. Her eyes widened at the realisation of potential power lying inside her youngest brother.

" **YAMERO**!"

Luffy screamed stop, unleashing the hidden power lying inside him and knocking a couple of hundreds of people out—including the two men who held their blades close to his beloved brother's neck. Those who withstood his power stood still, shocked about the boy's troublesome ability.

"Oi, oi... you've got to be kidding!" Kuzan sweat-dropped.

"It seem like he did it instinctively..." Sakazuki furrowed his brows.

"There's... a scary power hidden inside him, hm?" Borsalino tilted his head.

"Hey! Did you just—" Iva couldn't believe it as he stood still behind the boy's sister who was just as shocked as him.

"L-Luffy...?!" Sayua started following him with her gaze _. You too?_

"You too, Luffy?" Ace's eyes widened.

 _That boy_ , Whitebeard thought as he gazed at the born candidate of receiving the throne before looking back at the boy's sister, _I'm not even going to be surprised if she have it too_.

People started to be wary at the young boy's presence. Though oblivious of what he did, Luffy pushed through without questions with his sister following behind with trembling hands. He looked back at her sister who was as pale as someone who only comes out when it's dark.

"When did you...?" Sayua trailed off, making him raise a brow, "You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm... not gonna question it."

"Huh?" The confused boy tilted his head, "Okay...?"

As they ran, Whitebeard sent an order to back the young successor of the _will of the D_. It was to prove this young boy's power in front of masses—to test him, his abilities to deserve the title of being a pirate, to meet Whitebeard's expectation of him as Ace's brother.

Sayua was a step away from the young boy, fighting off the enemies from the rear, only to use _Soru_ to block off potential harm that was going towards her younger brother's way. Though it was proven useless as one of Crocodile's underlings and Crocodile himself blocked off the threat, Mihawk.

"Huh?" Luffy remained oblivious, noticing his sister's worried expression as she ran next to him.

The goldilocks gave him her trademark, heart-warming close-eyed smile. "Everything's going to be okay, Luffy-kun." Her voice reached her brother's ears.

"Un!" Her brother smiled.

"The platform's close!" Iva told them, making the two look up front. "Run on ahead!"

"Thanks!" The goldilocks thanked him as she floated up beside her young brother, matching on his pace.

The sound of metal hitting each other made the siblings look to the side to see a revolutionary, Inazuma, cutting up the floor to make way towards the scaffold. Luffy gave him his thanks before running up with a wide smile, followed by his sister.

Cheers can be heard as the siblings make their way towards the top. People started to block enemies going towards them, to give way for the siblings to reach their beloved brother. The only thing that they missed was forgetting someone else waiting at the platform.

A loud crash resonated through the area as the Vice Admiral of the Navy blocked the sibling's path. This surprised Luffy, as well as Sayua who _tripped on air_ when their grandfather appeared out of nowhere. She recovered well, only to see the path that Inazuma created was collapsing.

"Jīchan!" Luffy called the old man, "Get outta our way!"

The admiral's face grimaced, "I've been fighting pirates since long before you were born! If you want to pass, you have to kill me first, _Mugiwara no Luffy_! _Ningyō-shi no Sayua_!" The said siblings were surprised to be called by their epithets, but the old man continued, "That's the path you three have chosen!"

Ace, who was watching this happening from the platform, mumbled his grandfather's name as his eyes trailed after his siblings. He watched as Luffy powered up to engage with their old man. He watched as his young brother stretch his arms out to prepare a punch. He watched as...

Memories rushed up before Garp's eyes, making him hesitate just enough for his young beloved grandchild to get to him. The world seemed to have slowed down as he received the punch, making him remember Luffy, Ace, and Sayua's young faces back in the days when they're still oblivious and innocent of everything. He also remembered another goldilocks because of the girl's toothy grin as his head burrowed deep in the ground.

 _"Jīchan!"_ A sweet voice echoed in his mind, creating an image with an old man and a little girl sitting on his shoulder, hugging him.

 _"Jiji!"_ Another one echoed, adding a young freckled, raven-haired boy hugging the old man.

 _"Jiji!"_ A blonde young boy chuckled, appearing next to the young ravenette.

 _"Jīchan!"_ Another ravenette called the old man, adding a young boy with his stretchable arms wrapped around all of them.

The Vice Admiral gritted his teeth. Oh, how bitter the world has become, shattering the once great bonds—the once bunch that was once called a family. How cruel the heavens have been to make these unfortunate events unfold. Why did the heavens allow this to happen?

He closed his eyes, accepting his grandchildren's fates.

Whitebeard shielded the siblings from an Admiral as they took their steps on the platform. The said sibling's steps echoed through the island as they faced their beloved brother.

"Ace!" Luffy smiled as he searched something from his pockets, "I have the key! Just wait!"

"Sup, Ace-nii?" Sayua gave him a salute, "I'm... back?" She chuckled.

"Luffy! Sayua!" The freckle face smiled.

Their reunion will not be complete with, of course, more chaos. The Fleet Admiral nicknamed Buddha had activated his powers, and an Admiral with the power of light broke the key for Ace's shackles. Sayua stepped back with a pant as she watched this from happening, looking to the side as someone groaned from pain. Luffy looked to his side as well only to see someone familiar.

A conversation started between the two, but not for long as the Buddha prepared for an attack.

"Hey, Mr. 3!" Luffy called the panicking said man. "Make a wall to protect Ace and Sayua-nee!" He ordered him, not letting him reply.

The Buddha raised his arm, aiming to take all four of them in one big blow but was stopped with Luffy's giant balloon attack and Mr. 3's candle wax that protected the other two. The said wax man also had to pull the only girl in their bunch inside his barrier too for she was pumped to fight, of all people, the golden admiral.

The scaffold collapsed, sending the friends and foe in the air and towards the battleground down below. The siblings shuffled through the air with the wax man falling with them, telling Luffy to not laugh at him when he makes a key for Ace to fulfil his comrade's wishes.

The marines from below aimed their guns and cannons at the escapees, not hesitating as their top commander is falling with the wanted bunch. They fired at the siblings, covering the area with thick, black smoke that reached the heavens.

The allied pirates were alarmed as the booming sound resonated through the island, shaking the land. Silence overwhelmed the area, with only the crackling fire and falling debris sounding softly.

No one knew if the siblings were incinerated from the blast. 

... 

**A/N** : Yo, peeps! It's been a while I know, but I have a good reason for it!

Some of you may know that I'm still a student, and our school held a "student' week" where students become teachers for the lower grades...

And guess who got picked?

That's right!

Sayua got picked-

Okay, I got to be one of those " _student teachers_ "... and this thing is gonna go on until the last week before the long-awaited vacation ;-;

So, it started almost a month ago and good kami-

 _Save me from these cheeky, little devils-_

No, seriously.

The deadline for the school paper is closing in too and good heavens - I DON'T HAVE A SAMPLE YET-

R.I.P

Oh, yea, btw.

I'm reading reviews and oof-

 _someone_ discovered a plot-

 _Anyways_ , appreciate you guys' support and reviews! Thank you for reading~! ^~^


End file.
